When Alter Egos Come to Life
by nightninja456
Summary: Sarah has been able to go through much of her life without too much of a disturbance in the balance as she goes about her day to day life. But what will happen when some of her favorite youtuber's alter egos come to life? Will she be able to handle it or will her house burn down in the process? Features Darkiplier, Wilford Warfstache, and Googleplier!:D
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Listen to audio of the story here!:** /gJN-jfMuT7w

Late one evening I found myself laying down on my bed, simply laying there as I had nothing else to do, my long brown hair cascading around my bed. I had already eaten dinner and was now just bored of everything really.

I glanced over to my phone and found the time to barely be 8. It's not like I really lived with anyone being that we all lived in different apartments in the city. ' _What to do what to do…'_

I grabbed my phone and began to look up some Markiplier videos. I watched them everyday at any moment I could spare: when I'm eating breakfast, when I'm eating lunch at my workplace, I even do it anytime I'm bored in the day and the others are busy! You could say I'm a 'fan' of Mark but I don't find myself fangirling about him or anything. If anything, he provides me laughs and I provide him views and likes...however that works in the YouTube system. He's not my only youtuber either, I watch others like Jacksepticeye, Dan and Phil, um...TeamEdge! Jay from the Kubzscouts (who is That Dude), Gloom, and Razzbowski! They are all great in my book...even if the video amount is quite sparse at points, I love rewatching things!

Anyway, so as I was watching his videos, I came across an oldie but goodie: "Raspy Hill." It was the first introduction of Darkiplier, which has taken off quite well in the fanbase of Markiplier...how do I know this?...Don't ask, it doesn't matter! I remember the first time I watched it I was in the light and I was rather prepared but...I wanted to rewatch it. I cleared my mind of any knowledge of it, turned down the lights in my room, and settled down to watch the video.

It started off with his usually intro, him explaining why he was playing it and how he had gotten many emails for him to play the game. Then he began to go on and talk about how he really really did not like mannequins and started the gameplay. There was nothing there at first so as he was trying to figure out the objective, a few floating mannequins with red heads began to float towards him. He ran away and kept running, at some points yelling and running a different direction but still, the mannequins persisted. I remember I found this to be funny but...this time around I don't feel humor. In fact, I feel scared at points in this small playthrough and felt that I was...running with Mark. I don't know why but as the mannequins began to surround him, I became more anxious and found that my heart rate was rising until I heard his last scream, his soul seeming to burn him from the inside. Everything went dark, my heart rate still high. Then he appeared again but...he wasn't the same. His lips seem more poignant and his eyes...seemed darker, like they could see right through me.

Then he began. " **I don't quite feEl like myselF…"** his lips weren't even moving...

" **I've been having Strange dreamS lately…"** His head moved and he seemed to be...laughing.

" **But now you're here…"** No...please.

" **And i'll make you feel right at home"** The mannequins were approaching me and I was terrified.

"Stay away from me…" I tried to yell, but nothing more than a whisper came out.

" **Welcome to raspy hill….**

 **ENJOY YOUR STAY"** The screen went dark and I was surrounded by darkness.

*? POV*

As I was watching my minions roam all over my castle, I felt a disturbance enter into my kingdom although, I couldn't trace what it was exactly.

I began to try and track the source of the disturbance, actually finding it near the outside of my gates. There was a glowing being there, lying down it seemed. I bent down to inspect it further, only to find it to be a mere human…' _Strange…'_

I looked up to what seemed to be an opening to another world, a bedroom it seemed. ' _It must be where she lives...hmmm….'_ I studied the human more. A woman it seemed, around the age of 24. She certainly wasn't buff and she seemed...scared...Scared of...something, but what wasn't certain. I considered taking her over and going to challenge Mark at long last but...something was wrong about this human…' _I can't...control her...not yet, at least...has she perhaps seen me before?...But...where?'_

I shook my head and picked her up. Then in one fast swoop I threw her towards her world and the exit closed behind her, once again leaving my world in darkness. ' _...I don't know why...but I feel she will return...and when she does...I will take control…'_ I grinned and headed back to my castle, beginning to make preparations for her return.

*Sarah's POV*

"AH! Ho, Oh jeez, oh…" I looked around me to find myself in my room...I had passed out. I picked up my phone, which had only 1% battery left. "SHOOT!" I quickly grabbed my charger and hooked it up. I saw the time reveal itself: 2 A.M. I tried to think of what I was doing last but...nothing was coming up. I sighed and laid back down. ' _I need to get some sleep. I have school and shortly after work and I can't be slacking.'_

With that I let myself zone out and fade into sleep...as best as I could at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Audio: /OMjtCip-iE4

*8 AM*

I stared at my ceiling, a hidden rage being masked in my failure to actually sleep afterwards as my alarm clock rang absentmindedly. My mind was hyperactive and I couldn't do anything about it. It was truly a fail that would be spoken of for days and days. ' _I need to get up now or else I'll be late….'_ I sighed and sat up, turned off my alarm clock, and began to get ready for the day.

My life was simple enough. I was mostly alone because everyone was everywhere else. My brother drives himself to his college and my mom works. My dad lives farther South so I don't see him often but I do contact him along with my step-brothers (who are my brothers in my heart) and step mom. But because of the separation of time managements, I'm mostly alone. I would make some badass cereal, pouring the cereal in first and then splooshing milk all over the cereal. BOSSNESS ACHIEVED! Then I'd hunker down and watch some Markimoo. What? Of course I'm gonna call him Markimoo, everyone- Oh just forget it!

Afterwards I packed up and headed out to my school.

For now I was attending a regular college, not so fast into getting to university since it scared me with the increase of students there would be. I already wasn't social and that would make my insides swell a bit to big. But it was a good schooling program and was just in my league: math. The glorious wonders of it all. But I won't care to explain it because half of y'all would be legitimately bored and would skip ahead of this already to get to the juiciness…

*Time SKIP to after work*

Work was almost hell. Almost. It happened to be the day after Easter and everyone decided to go and grab their holiday money like it was the apocalypse _**(A.N. if you are one of these people...please be patient with your tellers as we all know how badly you want to get out of there as well…)**_ _._ I was so ready to just collapse but...something was nagging me. ' _Oh yeah, I didn't watch a video during lunch because it was only 30 minutes_ ** _(A.N. Yes they do that to you, good luck)_** _. Oh well, one video shouldn't hurt!'_ __ _ **(A.N. Lies….)**_ I grabbed my phone, being sure to connect it to a charger this time, and began to scroll through some videos till I saw a suggested video: "Are Jumpscares Scary?" by Markiplier. ' _Hmmm….this could be interesting.'_

I got comfortable and began the video. At the beginning of the video he states "This is a jumpscare:" and then has an SCP creature pop up, startling me but then later making me laugh. Then he began to list the different traits to it that likely make it so 'scary' like. Then he portrays it again but I'm not quite as startled and he says he still isn't certain about it. Then he says he's going to show it one more time but...he doesn't. He talks about how we most likely prepared for it (which was true) and how that would change the effects but still the question was if it was scary. But...then something changed.

It was familiar but...I couldn't track it in time. He began to say he didn't care about the answer. The music began to grow spooky and he began to speak much softer and, as he talked of actions his viewers may have taken I began to follow, almost in suite. He began to mention things around me that I truly didn't notice before, his face slowly morphing...Something behind me….His voice began to sound like a recording from another video and I felt more alone...and not alone... I saw those mannequins again..." **You see, the argument for what something is and why something is or is not scary...it's not important. Because in the end, you'll find there are much worse things waiting for you then a simple jumpscare…"** He was grinning at me now. " **Happy Halloween…."** His face stayed there for a few moments, as if he was simply gazing into me like no big deal really… Then when it turned dark I faded once more from consciousness...but, not for too long….

*Dark's POV*

I sat at my edge, leering into the sky, waiting for it to open once more, to let the light come into the world and enter the same human. I knew she would come again because once we have met, there is no such thing as… The sky had a tiny tear rip open and a woman fell from it. I grinned and began to make haste to gain the body. When I saw her in my reach, her being was no longer glowing. I grinned. ' _Excellent. Now there should be nothing to stop me from taking her…'_

Just as I was about to approach her, I saw her open her eyes and sit up, gasping for air. ' _Huh? What is this?'_ I decided to watch from a ways away, finding the little event to be...amusing.

*Sarah's POV*

*Gasp!* I took in the frigid cold air like a fish who had been out of water. All around me it was dark, only the red haze in the sky bringing any light at all.

I quickly got up. "Where...where…" ' _Where am I?'_

Around me there was not the familiar room I was in but simply a bland area, patches of grass surrounding me. There were very few trees but the ones that were there were bare. There were plenty of hills though...and…

Behind me there was a castle. A castle that was both huge and ominous. There wasn't a single place you could look without seeing…' _Mannequins….CRAP!'_ I took off, afraid of what would happen.

' _How in the hell? Out of all the places, why would I be here, at Raspy Hill? It doesn't make any sense!'_ Before I knew it, I ran into a tree.

' _Ah, fuckernuts…'_ I held my head and heard a chuckle from behind me. I froze, then turned around...but nothing was there… "Who's there?" I called.

"There's no need to yell… It's only me…" a rather calm voice replied, but still felt very ill ridden which was much to my disliking. I turned around once more. There was a man there, his eyes darkened and leering at me, a grin poised on his face. He was wearing a suit and tie, his broad shoulders portraying that he was strong...maybe a little short though? Still, his gaze was fixated on me and he began to walk around me. "Hmmm...what a lovely face and...body…." His chuckles made me shiver. "It'll be _fun_ controlling you…"

"Wh-who are you?" I asked once more.

And once more, he chuckled. "The name is Darkiplier darling, but you can call me Dark."

"D-Dark?...Why does that sound…" Then, I remembered. ' _Oh, oh shit! Just play dumb, that should help…'_ "What am I doing here?"

He smirked. "I was actually wondering that myself. You see, this isn't the first time you have been here." I looked at him, confused. "You were here only just the other day really but you didn't wake." Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. "Now, **nO MorE QuesTioNs. It's time for MY NeW Life to BegiN!** " All of a sudden a searing pain penetrated my arm and I wanted to scream but all I could see was darkness. And then…" **Wh-what the-?** "

Just as sudden as the darkness came, it went. Dark stood there in front of me...scared? ' _Why...why is he…'_

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" All of a sudden, it turned dark and I lost consciousness.

*Dark's POV*

I looked around me, looking for whoever had just knocked her out. "Who goes there?"

"Why, it's only me Dark." ' _Oh great.'_ From the shadows appeared that horrendous man, pink mustache and all. "Why Dark, it looks as though you've seen a ghost."

"Wilford…" I disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "Is she your doing?"

He glanced at her. "No, haven't ever met her in my life…Wait, is she the one that did this to you?" He began to laugh outrageously.

I growled and stepped away. "So who's fault is she?"

He looked her over. "I don't know but she is beautiful. Like a nice...pink...rose…" He began to mount her but I felt I should warn him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Hm? And why not?"

"She's not a normal human. When you try to control her, it's like death is laughing right in your face."

He laughed. "Well, at least I should have a _taste_ of this death you speak of." I shook my head as he bent down, caressed her face lightly, and gently kissed her. He began to flow pink, seeming to consume her...but then his eyes burst open, the pinkness shivered, and he flew off of her. He seemed...flustered. " **What the…**?"

"I told you."

"Throw her back to her world, we'll wait for another one to fall down here."

I nodded. "Shouldn't take that long, her way back is right over…" I looked around. "Where…" I kept looking. "Where did it go?"

"Wait, you mean she's stuck here?" Wilford asked, clearly enraged.

"Yes...it does seem that way…"

"Then what are we going to do with her?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Wilford reviewed over the case. "Well…" he formed a pink cloud over himself and took off. "I'll be going now."

"What? You're just gonna leave me with her?"

"Well, you found her, your problem!" And with that, he flew away.

' _Crap.'_ I sighed. I looked back at her, her body limp…' _FINE!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Audio: /DdhAvAjwaoU

*Sarah's POV*

I sat up, scared, all alone...in a bed? I looked around me. ' _This...isn't my room…'_

I removed myself from the red satin bed, inspecting the room further. There was a vanity located on one side, a bedside table accompanying it. There was a note there.

I opened it up.

' _Dear...human,_

 _Please come join me down stairs when you are ready. If you require a bath then go to the door near the vanity._

 _-Dark'_

I was about to smell myself when I realized: I'm not at a good place to shower. ' _Have I been kidnapped? Or is it abducted, wait, that doesn't matter!'_

Without hesitating any longer, I went out the doors...only to be met by a mannequin, who swiftly flew past me towards the bed. "Oh- Golly!" I took off.

I reached the bottom of the lace stairs, looking around. "Morning." I turned to see Dark rubbing his eyes, much like a child who had been woken up a little too early.

"Um...hello?"

"Come on." He began to walk groggily down a long hallway and I followed. I wanted an explanation but he didn't seem to be in the mood.

We reached what seemed to be a dining room, a long, black table cloth with red diamonds scattering it. Dark sat at one end and I took my place at the other. A couple of mannequins appeared with a plate of eggs and really burnt toast, along with some coffee that I lightly turned down. Dark drank about a good three cups, after each one glaring at me, as though I was the cause of his bad mood.

After his fourth cup, he stared at me once more. "So," he started, "do you have a name?"

I looked around to make sure he was addressing me. "My name is Sarah."

He nodded. Then he began to eat in which I followed suite. He kind of reminded me of a child, not like a demon-like creature who I had met just yesterday. "So, Sarah, you're probably wondering why you're still here." I nodded. "Well, we would've sent you back but it seems like something wants to keep you here. Admittedly, I did try to control you but as you could tell," he gestured to himself, "I'm still very much me."

"Does that usually-"

" **NO!** " He yelled. I kept my tongue but...he was sort of amusing. "What are you looking at?"

"Well...it's not like there is much to stare at in general here, I'm kind of stuck with either you or the mannequins," I commented.

"Oh...right." He breathed and requested another cup of coffee.

Breakfast ended soon after and he sent me to the room, saying he has to do a few things before answering anymore questions but to feel free to look around the place. And of course, having nothing better to do, I decided to do so.

I exited my room to explore the large place. Mannequins zoomed left and right, not really jarring me as much as they did in the beginning. Besides, they were mostly focused on whatever task Dark had assigned them.

I first walked around the floor I was on, seeing that that itself was pretty large in itself. Looking up, I noticed there were a good two other floors above me and... That can be saved for another day.

Anywho, I walked around on this floor, seeing there were so many doors, most of which seemed...odd. Odd in Darkiplier's castle, at least. There was a giant pink mustache on the door with some minor strikings of pink and...scratches as well? As if someone was trying to force open the doo… I passed over to the next door. There was a Chrome sign on the door, digitalized and there was a loading bar over it... ' _Huh, who would've thought.'_ Then I came to a final door that was just black. There were no designs, nothing, it was black. It was so black you would probably not even notice there was even a door. I was about to touch it to make sure there was a door when I was suddenly blocked by a mannequin. I moved around it but it made an effort to be in front of me, blocking my way to the door. "May I please get by?" It shook its head. "Why?" No response. ' _...He doesn't have a mouth Sarah!'_ I sighed and turned around to go look at the other parts. There was a long hallway leading down to another place.

Before I could go through it however, I heard a loud "BANG!" and some things crashing down along with a few yelps and yelling. I ran to the source and once again found the mannequin blocking the door. "Mannequin, please let me through." No response. "Look, can't you hear anything happening on the other side of that door?" No response. "Ugh! Forget this!" I ran to go and grab a chair from my room and I was about to ram myself through when the door burst open and two people came flying out on clouds, one pink and the other black.

"Wilford! You need to help me with this!"

"No! She's not my problem! I just live here!"  
"But you know more about the other world and I've seen you open the portal before!"

"That was in order to get Mark away from that Slender fellow! You know we only are able to get out if a human falls in here or he's in extreme trouble!"

A door opened and I heard a voice mumble out. "What are you fools up to? I'm trying t-t-to upgrade and your f-f-f-fuss is making it dif-f-f-ficult." I looked to the voice that was standing in front of the chrome door, a blue shirt with a white G on it being his clothing along with some jeans and a pair of glasses.

"It's not my fault he isn't helping me with her!" Dark called, still chasing after the man known as Wilford. He had a pink mustache with a pale yellow shirt with a pink bowtie and even pink suspenders attached to some light brown jeans.

The man who actually looked similar to Dark and Wilford looked over to me. "He-He-Hello there, human. Pleas-s-s-sure to meet y-you."

I smiled. "Well, at least you gave a good welcome, I appreciate it." He tried to share the smile back _**(A.N. the snack that smiles back, Goldfish. No? ok)**_ but then he was knocked over by Wilford ramming into him, trying to still run from the ever-raging Darkiplier. I helped him up and he let out a soft "Thanks" and began to form a blue cloud around him, his white G glowing ever brighter. "Upgrade complete." He took off after the two and the three of them started to fight.

I sighed and looked over to the mannequin who seemed to be watching the three. "Does this happen often?" Surprisingly, he nodded. "And this is why I should've looked the other way?" He nodded again...or she. It? I couldn't tell.

As they kept flying around, I decided to go down the hallway I had wanted to go down. All it led to was a balcony that showed the horizon of the world. It was dark all around, the same red hue there watching over the works of...whoever created this world. It was odd but the mannequins really didn't seem to mind, nor did Mark's other alterations…' _speaking of which...I haven't even been able to watch a single video since I've been here! Who knows how many videos I've missed by now-'_ "CRASHCRASHCRASHCRASHCRASH!"

"WILFORD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BRING PLATES INTO THIS REALM?!"

"WELL I'M SOOOOORRY IF IT WAS IN MY WAY!"

"WILL THE T-T-TWO OF YOU STAND STILL LONG ENOUGH SO I COU-OU-OULD BEAT THE LIVING H-H-HELL OUT OF YOU!"

' _...'_ I walked back inside and found them still flying around in their clouds. I looked around me till I found another chair. I got up to a point that I could aim for them easily and as Wilford was about to pass me, I threw the chair at him, knocking him upside the head and pausing his flight, letting Dark and the chrome guy run into him and all of their clouds shifting and disappearing from right under them, sending them zooming down onto the mattresses that were brought out by the mannequins, from their separate rooms of course. After they recovered, they all looked up at me. "Hey what was that for?" Wilford demanded.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and faced them, holding another chair in my grasp because they were so useful. "Listen up: My name is Sarah. This isn't my world and I really don't intend to be here very long. So you are going to help me get out of here."

Dark disappeared and reappeared in front of me, his eyes especially dark. " **And whaT makes you THInk we WilL do such a thing?** "

I grinned, catching him off guard, and threw the chair at a wall, nearly putting a hole in it. "Or I will make your life a living hell. You don't take a female away from her video watching."

He scowled. "H-Hey Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"I-If you l-let me access your a-account, I could-"

"No...what do I call you?"

"Google."

"I would rather not." ' _Considering there are other things on that account that include personal fanfiction, I would really rather not…'_

He sighed and went a little ways away. "Well, it's not like we know what to do little lady," Wilford drawled, beginning to twirl his mustache casually. "We only wait for humans to come down here."

"And how long does that take?"

"It really only depends. Maybe a week, maybe a month, even a good year sometimes before we-"

I went up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "You mean that I will be deprived of seeing Markimoo for a long time?"

"I-I mean I can't control that-" he pulled out a gun "All I can do is pull out weapons on command!"

"Well you better be pulling out something that makes the portal open up for me so I could go back home because I'm feeling a bit of an itch to possibly burn off that pink little mustache of yours." I didn't know what caused the sudden flare but he was quite scared. I let him go and began to retreat to my room. "I'll leave finding it out up to y'all, buh-bye!"

By the time I reached my room and closed the door, I felt a pain enter through my bottom regions and my face retracted. "Oof…" ' _Oh no…'_ I ran to the restroom and barely made it to the toilet before my lower regions began to flow out the old blood. ' _Great. Just great.'_ I ended up cleaning the mess as best as I could but I knew the first couple of days were going to be a drastic flow and some...hormonal reactions.

I went to the bedroom after washing my hands and sat on the bed, holding my lower tummy. ' _Ugh...if they see me like this, I know I'd be in trouble...I think...I think I'm just going to sleep for a little while…'_ As the pain kept flowing around in my system like ripples of waves, I tried to calm my head and get some rest.

*Dark's POV*

' _ **WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?**_ ' Although I didn't understand this, I saw that Wilford was already trying to use Google's web as a source of information, much to Google's dislike.

"Google, find any links about the connection of alter egos to their owner."

"I have found a few links that include: Dark x Readers, Markiplier's other sides, and more and more fanfiction- Hey! Quit using me like a tool!"

"Too bad, I have a mustache on the line here! Google-"

"Wilford stop this! Don't you realise even Google's database only runs on information known by the humans or guessed by them and has no real link to us!"

"Well it's worth a shot! Google-"

"Wilford she can't even hurt us. You know we can't die unless Mark gets his butt whooped."

"I know but that doesn't mean there aren't other things like us here, such as your precious plates or your chairs in which you have your mannequins grab, if they are even able to remember what it is you asked for, and MY MUSTACHE!" I scowled and looked up to her room in which she had retreated into just 20 minutes ago.

"I don't care who she thinks she is or what kind of power she feels she has over us, I am not going to let this slide!" I teleported in front of her room and opened the door. " **Sarah! I want to have a word with y-** " I paused when I saw she was on the bed, her face slightly twitching in...pain?

She partially opened her eyes which were partially glossy and mumbled about something before wincing in pain and holding her lower part of her stomach. Something inside me felt pain and I approached her warily, unsure of what to do. Her face twitched in pain again as I got closer and soon, I was right next to her bed. I felt her head and found it to not be hot so it wasn't a fever. I kept observing her hands which were formed protectively around her regions but I found the situation wasn't helpful. So instead of letting her continue, I removed her hands and pressed my hand against the region, seeing her face have no change. Then I began to heat up my hand and although she only flinched a little, her face was calming down a bit. She began to mumble some things but before I could investigate, she pulled me down next to her and I found myself lying fairly close to her. On any other day I would find this amusing and would try to conquer her but...I don't think it would be wise to deal with a creature in this state…

I ended up laying with her for about an hour or so, maybe more but eventually she had let me go, much to my liking but also… I shook off the thought and headed out of her room, closing the door behind me. "So, did you have your 'word' with her?"

I turned around to see Wilford and Google standing there, arms crossed looking at me expectantly. "Um...yes, of course I did."

"Then what t-t-took you s-s-so long?"

"He was probably having his 'way' with her as well, if you know what I mean," Wilford commented lowly, but still having a grin plastered on his face.

I didn't comment and went past them, wanting to ask Google a few questions about what may be happening to her but wary of their reactions to my concerns. ' _It's not that I like her or anything...she is just under my care till we get her to her world…'_ I kept this thought going through my mind as I ordered some of my mannequins to go and find a heating pad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Audio:**_ ** _/jMmIZjjFv3s_**

*Sarah's POV*

I got up with a start and saw a neatly placed heating pad on my lower regions and on the bed stand quite a few…' _Pads?'_ I shook my head and saw there were various sizes but as I moved I felt like there were a million bricks positioned right on my lower regions and winced but then soon moved to go and put one of the pads on, knowing that toilet paper wouldn't last too long. I knew I couldn't have slept that long but it felt nice to get some sleep...speaking of which…

After I washed my hands and exited the bathroom, I listened to any new noises on the other side but found there were none. ' _No fighting huh…'_ I slowly exited the room and made my way downstairs to see Google attempting to verse himself in a game of chess. "Oh good, y-your awake," he greeted, not necessarily looking up at me.

"Yeah, just needed a quick nap. How long was I out for?"

"A-a-about 3 hours."

"3 hours? Geez."

"Yep." Once again Google seemed to win the chess match and he sighed. "It gets t-t-tedious when you know the web so well that you know their next moves before they even do them."

"Well, I mean that is what your job is to do, to observe the world around us kind of deal and optimize survival and whatever knowledge we know as humans. I could probably verse you sometime." I shrugged. "Kind of give you an outlet if you'd like from the technology you're exposed to. Although, I'm not that great at it myself." He stared at me curiously before nodding.

I felt a pair of arms around my neck and a crook of a neck on my head. "Hello there~"

"Wilford, why are you-"

"Cause I can and I feel like you-"

"I wasn't lying about burning that mustache of yours." His arms quickly removed themselves from me and when I turned around, he was quickly making his way behind a pillar. I shook my head and I headed to the dining room...only to see that there was nothing there.

"You had missed the lunch time that the mannequins are set to serve at." I looked over to Dark and saw he was leaning against a pillar.

"Well...where's the kitchen?"

"Pfft, if you think I'm just gonna let you go in there and ruin-"

"Found it." I went through a pair of red bi-swing doors and found myself in a huge kitchen. There was a fridge on the side against the wall near some counters, a stove being stationed a ways away. There was an island counter as well with some chairs near it and more places to put dishes. There was also a huge pantry. ' _Interesting.'_ I walked up to the fridge and found some sandwich meat, cheese, and mayonnaise and began looking in the pantry for some bread.

"What are you making?" Dark asked expectantly from behind me as I successfully found the bread and grabbed it.

"Just a sandwich, do you want one?" He shook his head and I looked around for some plates and a butter knife (course, there wasn't a butter knife but a regular knife worked just as well). I created my sandwich, cut it into triangle pieces, and placed the remaining ingredients away. I looked at it but I still felt slight disappointment at it.

"What's wrong?"

"..." I looked in the pantry once more and found what was missing: Doritos. ' _Hell yeah!'_ I ran with the Doritos, celebrating my finding of the chips and placing them into my two triangles, crunching them in there with the bread. I smiled gleefully and munched on one, loud crunchy noises accumulating from the chips in there. Dark merely just stared at my creation, confused.

"That...seems gross…"

I swallowed before I responded. "It's actually not half bad."

"But it kind of ruins the initial dish. And you are leaving a bunch of crumbs behind from the chips…" He shook his head as he watched me eat.

"Well, you should try it. Maybe someone would have a change of heart," I commented, offering him the remaining sandwich.

He stared at it intensely, kind of reminding me of when Markiplier was contemplating the life of a banana for 5 minutes. But Dark picked it up, having crumbles falling out of it, much to his disliking, and bit into it, crunching up the chips. I couldn't read his face as he chewed but considering he actually swallowed it had to mean something good.

"Well?"

He glanced over to me. "...It's alright I guess."

I smiled. "Good."

*Time skip*

They still had not figured out a way to get me back to my world and I was getting slightly worried but not entirely. I mean, our times could be different. Maybe my family hasn't noticed yet...I tried to put off the thought and looked around the courtyard. Mannequins were just wandering about here and there but that was actually normal according to Dark. They are like extra bodyguards...of course for what wasn't certain but it still worked out.

It wasn't for long till I felt a shift in the air around me. ' _Huh?'_ I glanced around me as mannequins fled away and the wind picked up on me. "What the-" I felt myself beginning to hover over the ground and being zoomed up into the sky. "WOA-WOAH!" Suddenly, the world around me got dark and there was silence…

A few minutes later, I woke up back in my room. "..." I looked at the time. 2 A.M. ' _...'_ I put on my pj's and climbed into bed, calling it a night. ' _...Does that mean...it really only is a dream?'_ I really couldn't tell at that point as I went to sleep peacefully.

*Dark's POV*

As I was strolling around my castle, pondering on how I would take control once more while Sarah was there, a mannequin quickly whirled around in front of me. "What's wrong?" I asked. The mannequin grabbed my hand and pulled me in a direction. I followed it with speed and saw it led me to the courtyard in which I saw...Sarah being pulled up into the sky. A part of me wanted to chase after her but…' _Why? It's not like she was meant to stay here…'_ Her world opened up once more and consumed her. ' _...Well, there she goes then…'_

I walked back into the castle and told my mannequins to clear her room of any left over messes and went on my way to my room.

*Sarah's POV*

I woke up at the sounding of my alarm and found myself to be...calm. I couldn't tell why but this last time around, whatever it was, made me calm. I still remembered everything that had happened and it didn't seem like something that was imagined. I mean sure I've read some (*cough cough* RIGHT) fanfiction but...whenever their powers weren't in full use, they do seem more human. Especially Dark I mean, the way he observed me seemed as though there was a case study or even like a child. It's like, their main foci is whatever character Mark had created but in every other aspect they truly are like children...I mean, as far as I know.

As I got ready, I considered if I really wanted to go back to them at the end of the day. I mean, they are really fun in some ways...I don't know, I'll have to think about it…

I went throughout my day normally, catching up on the videos that I had missed the day before (time moved really fast in the other world when it was only a couple or so hours at most over here) and I found it to be enjoyable. My family and I had also decided to go hang out by going to the theaters and then a restaurant afterwards…

Although, I was still curious about how they were doing. I knew Markiplier wouldn't see my comment really but honestly, I did wonder. But, when I tried to return to their world, I couldn't seem to do it. I watched some videos involving them but every single one of them failed to bring me over. I even tried to read some fanfiction and even the smutty ones but still nothing! It...sort of made it seem as though it wasn't real. That maybe all of that was just a dream…' _But...it couldn't have just been that...right?'_

Still, as I settled down into bed for that night, I couldn't help but feel something was off…' _Why...can't I go back?'_

*Dark's POV*

*Time skip*

It's been...about a few weeks since she's been here. I had a feeling she wasn't going to come back but...it's been different without her here. The others and I were once again attending to our own activities...But then, something unexpected happened.

As I was walking around, I began to hear...a voice. " _I wonder how they are doing…"_ I looked around.

"Hello?"

" _I know that it was real...it couldn't have been imagined…"_

I walked around trying to find the source.

" _Come on, I just want to check on them…why can't...why can't I go back?"_

I walked outside to the courtyard and found there was an opening.

" _I just...I just want to see them again...Please…"_

I found that Wilford and Google were around me but before I could ask why, I saw a flash of light and began...floating against my own will. "Woah!"

"What's going on?" Wilford hollered.

"Wh-wh-where are we going?" Google questioned.

But our questions were soon answered as we reached the scar in the sky and were consumed by the light.

Everything was...bright for a few moments. Not even my dark aura could seem to cloud my exterior. Then, it all faded away till we found ourselves in a room. It wasn't a small room but it was surrounded by walls and had an exit, a closet possibly, a drawer next to the closet with a TV and a Wii on top of it, along with a tiny Christmas tree even though last time I checked we were still in April. There was also a desk with a blue chair and a bed...that was currently occupied by a girl with her headphones plugged in and a grim expression on her sleeping face. It was...Sarah…

"What the-" I covered Wilford's mouth and ushered all of us out of the room. "How the hell are we here?" Wilford asked, bewildered.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied.

"I think...she summoned us here." We looked over to Google to explain. "You tw-two heard the voice right? The voice th-that made us all end u-u-up in the courtyard that brou-ought us here. I'm not sure how we-e-e are here without Mar-ark or another human to control but it seems that she or s-s-something linked to her brought us here."

"But...why?" I asked.

He looked at me with all seriousness. "I. Don't. Know."

I facepalmed. "But if we're out here now...that means we can leave right?" Wilford asked.

I looked out of the window. "Well, there's only one real way to find out right?"

"I call first!" Wilford ran to the door and was about to open it when he was shocked by the door, making both his hair on his head and his mustache go up in different directions and he froze.

Google made his way to Wilford and touched him. "Huh, elect-tromagnetic waves enforcing these...I wonder…" He pulled Wilford away from the door and pressed Wilford's hand onto the window. With that, Wilford was nearly blasted back but Google was still there.

"So, we're not 'free' technically speaking. Just free of that world."

I glanced back at the room as Google laid the mumbling Wilford on the couch to rest. ' _In there...is where Sarah rests…but what does that have to do with us being here with her?'_

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't th-think so, I hear it's usually a ba-ad idea to wake people from their sleep," Google commented.

"Why?"

"Well, they kind of become a be-e-ear and will be 'grumpy', kind of l-like you in the morning without your coffee."

' _Oh...speaking of which...MY COFFEE IS STILL BACK AT HOME!'_

"You barely realized it?" Google asked, laughing.

"Well, THIS is going to be interesting…" I grumbled as we settled down to rest for the night.


	5. AN

First off, SOMEONE DREW FANART BASED ON THE STORY! AH!

HERE'S A LINK TO IT CAUSE IT'S AMAZING!:aminoapps. com e/ page/markiplier/2486035/well-hello (put the com together and do not put e, not sure why it doesn't register

HER USER IS VE GE ART ON AMINO, CHECK HER OUT!

I also made a vlog expressing my appreciation because it was so great!: watch?v=ZVrkrwg_yaE (in case it doesn't pop up, it is called: SOMEONE DREW FANART! by Ezra Garza)

Thank you again!

Anyway! Now to get to the point.

I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the story but I have to ask, what else would you like to see?

I know, we're barely going to hit chapter 5 Ezra, calm down! But I want to start writing another story so that I could post it when I'm done with this one! But I need help, I need to know what the majority of you would like to see so that I could get an idea.

I am leaving a link to a poll down below for your opinions and it goes into different categories. It asks if for the next one do you want multiple character interactions like this one or just a basis on one character alone. It asks for two types of genres to put in (note, I am not making smut if you're wondering why that isn't an option. I don't know how to write it and don't feel comfortable with it) but fluff is an option!

You may also notice the limited character selection and that is mostly because I only know a few youtubers out there and can display their characters with accuracy. Hopefully next time I can do more.

Alright but other than that the next chapter will be up Friday! I like this next one:D

Anyway I will see you all later! Bye! :dance:

Poll: forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd93LkhU17UikFULs1b5RHd_7LHEABeluBFlcUCKDTKKHnRqg/viewform

 **ALSO! IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING IN A POLL OR IF IT DOESN'T WORK THAN JUST LIST THESE THINGS DOWN BELOW:**

 **2 GENRES TO INCORPORATE FOR THE NEXT BOOK**

 **Horror**

 **Fluff**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Romance**

 **Comedy**

 **Fantasy**

 **CHOOSE WHICHEVER (OR ALL) OF THESE CHARACTERS TO BE DEFINITE FOCUS'!**

 **Markiplier**

 **Darkiplier**

 **Googleplier**

 **Wilford Warfstache**

 **Jacksepticeye**

 **Antisepticeye**

 **Razzbowski**

 **GloomGames**

 **KubzScouts**

 **Dr. Schneeplestein**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Audio**_ _:_ /SkKN1ykrmpI

*Sarah's POV*

Once again my alarm went off mercilessly at 8 AM. As I clicked the button to turn it off, I still refused to open my eyes. I groaned and sat up. But, when I sat up, I bumped into something.

I quickly opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of pink outlined ones. "Hello~"

"AH!" I pushed him away and went for my pair of scissors on my nightstand and opened it up and had it in a stabbing position.

The man seemed to be just...amused. Then I realized…"Wilford?"

"Ah finally you notice."

"What are...how are…"

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal two more people. "Sarah?! Are you-" Dark paused as he and Google stared at the scene. "Wilford!"

"What? I got bored of being stuck in the house all morning and she's really a deep sleeper."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you should just sleep with her!"

"..." I stared at all of them as they tried to argue it out but I saw the conversation really wasn't going anywhere. Then I realized...I'm still in my pajamas. "Um, guys?" They kept going back and forth. "Guys?"

"I swear you are a moron!"

"Well I'm sorry~ Her door was open clearly-"

"Because she was at home!"

"GUYS GET OUT!" I pushed them all out of my room and slammed my door close and locked it. I sighed, grabbed my clothes, and headed to go take a shower.

By the time I was done, I had nearly forgotten about the confrontation till I exited my room. "Sarah-" I threw my phone and Google caught it. "R-Really?"

"Ah, um, sorry. I'm generally used to being alone so seeing faces in here still scares me."

"Oh...I s-see. Are we...that unpleasant looking?"

"Oh, no no no! You are all very pleasant looking it's just, no one really visits me unless it's a holiday or birthday, I'm usually the one that does the visiting."

"Oh...ok." He paused and was in thought. "So you are what people define as 'l-lonely'"

"Oh no, more like...argh, what's the word...ISOLATED! Yeah, that word!"

"...That's a synonym for lonely."

"Yeah but-oh nevermind!" I moved past him and went into the living room to see Wilford and Dark there.

"Sarah I believe we should talk-" Dark started.

"Trust me Dark, I would love to but I'm already running late to school as it is-"

"School? Psh, who has time for that?~" Wilford stated as though it was moronic.

"People that want to eat and live by themselves."

"So you ar-re content with be-eing alone?"

"Yes-no-Google!" I paused and put my hands up to my face to rub any stresses out. "Look, I know there are plenty of questions we all have for each other here but I can't have my life be interrupted like this and be expected that I'll be ok with it. There's not really any way to get out of my responsibilities either and it's not like you all can do anything-"

I heard a few buttons being pressed and some whirring and when I turned around, I saw Google talking into my phone with a whole other voice that sounded like...my brother? "Hello?...Hello, I am speaking in for Sarah. You see, she has come down with the flu and I feel she will not be able to come in today and maybe a couple of days after." I was about to dash after him but Dark and Wilford grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth, holding me against my will. "I understand that it may mess with her sick day schedule but I'm really not sure if you'd like your members to become diseased with a flu, being most members are adults. Yes, I will be sure to take care of her. Goodbye." He hanged up and dialed some more numbers, much to my dislike and by the time he was done, he basically canceled my life for two or three days. He handed me my phone as Dark and Wilford let me go.

I stared at my phone then at him. "Why...how...what?"

"It's one of his upgrades, he is able to project a voice of anyone, as long as there is some information recorded into the item and has passed through the web," Dark explained and Google smiled and nodded.

"Besides, I think our current situation is more, important if ya know what I mean…" Wilford stated.

They all looked at me. "If you think I'm gonna stand here and take this you're wrong. I'm going to go to school and work and none of you-" I felt a prick in my side and suddenly couldn't feel...anything. So much so I lost sense in all my nerves and began falling. Thankfully Dark caught me but I was still confused. Then I realized it. "Wilford!"

"Well, that's one way of keeping her here," Dark commented as he set me down on the couch.

"I had to do something, she was going to leave us here to fend for ourselves!" Wilford exasperated.

"That doesn't mean you can just paralyze me! I didn't even have time to react!"

"Nevermind that now!" Dark held his head. "Hey...is there any chance you have anything to make coffee?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy... "In the cabinet near the sink, to the right." He nodded and after the soft "clank" of the container of coffee grounds hitting the counter, multiple cabinets began opening. "Mugs are above the fridge!" More clanking and eventually he found himself back in the living room with a big mug of the stuff and, from what it smelled like, full of caffeinated blackness.

They all grabbed a seat around me and stared at me. "So, do you have _any_ idea as to why we are here?" Dark asked, beginning to drink the coffee with interest.

I stared at him with the best of my ability, a very ill ridden face appearing on me. "You would think if I were to know that I would have prepared bettered for this guy," I exasperated, nodding my head at Wilford.

"Awe, you would've prepared the place for me? That is so nice of you, this place sure does need to be cleaned up and maybe some pink would-"

"Bullet vests, bullet arm protectors, bullet leg protectors...I wonder if they have a general bulletproof suite…"

"They do. But it's not che-e-eap and it makes you look odd. It's a riot suite but they are al-al-also getting together an actual 'fashion' style of those things for future actors and such to buy but that's gonna start at roughly $20,000 and-"

"THANK YOU GOOGLE!" He paused in his ramblings when Wilford interrupted him.

"I-I'm sorry, I was tr-trying to help."

"Anyway! So you have no idea as to why we were brought here?" Dark tried to reaffirm.

"No, I don't."

"Hmmm…" He looked away from me for a few moments, trying to figure something out in his brain as he eagerly sipped his coffee.

"Sarah." I looked over to Google. "Tell me, were you...thinking about us yesterday?"

For some reason that led my mind to think in 'vile' ways and I shook my head and began to blush. "N-no! Why would I even, haha, geez!"

"So...you weren't wondering how we were doing yesterday?" he asked, oblivious to my change in speech.

"Oh, OH! Yeah, of course! I think of how people are doing all the time!" _'Not like y'all exactly but others.'_ Dark kind of stared at me slightly before looking away. Before I could really ask, my thoughts were interrupted.

"So, this past evening you were indeed thinking about how we were doing?" Wilford asked.

"Yes."

"Ok that makes sense because at one point, we all began hearing your voice for some reason in our heads…" Dark commented.

"What? How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Well...it was kind of like spurts of thoughts...not exactly full. We knew you were trying to come back to check on us but that was about it."

"Oh, ok."

"Why? Were you thinking of us in other ways?" Wilford asked, crawling closer to me with a sly grin on his face.

"No." _'I just want to make sure you didn't read my thoughts on fanfiction…'_

Once again I felt Dark's eyes staring at me but I couldn't pinpoint why.

Anyway, one question lingered on my mind. "Why are you all still here by the way? I mean, you're not in the other world anymore and it certainly doesn't seem like you are bound to anything."

"Well...that's where our-r knowledge ends as well," Google commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we can't leave."

"And why not?"

"Well…" He seemed to be confused on how to explain it so rather than try, he simply picks up Wilford and brings him over to the door.

"Hey! I don't wanna do this ag-" "ZZZAP!" "Egh…"

Wilford's hair was all frazzled and even his mustache went up as well, his face seeming all disoriented. "S-sorry Wilford, I couldn't explain without an example."

"You could've just said we'd be electrocuted…Ehhh…" He kind of just laid on the ground as well as somewhat spazzing out…

"So that is why...Have you tried-"

"Yes Sarah, we even tried to windows. Do you need another presentation?" Dark asked.

"No! Please no," Wilford groaned.

Part of me wanted them to do it but the better side of me got to me. "So...you're all bound here...Look, I wish I knew why but I really don't know. All I could say that we can try is to see if you can go out when I do...but wait, I'm paralyzed."

Dark shrugged and got up. "Well, doesn't mean that we can't just pick you up."

"Wait, pick me up?!" He began to approach me. "I do not consent to this!" He got closer. "I'm warning you!" He placed his hands behind my back and my legs. I stared him right in the eyes. "Don't. You. Dare." He looked at me with a kind of glint in his eyes and picked me up, bridal style. "HEY! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I CAN'T FIGHT BACK!"

"Good." He approached the door with me and brought my hand closer to it and opened the lock with it. With my hand turning the knob, it opened. No shocks, no nothing. Then we both walked through the door and everything was fine. "Huh. It actually worked." He kind of smiled as the sunlight poured out onto the porch. It was probably the nicest smile I've seen on him.

Google came up from behind and looked around. "S-so it worked." He kind of chuckled mildly.

Wilford suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Woowie. Wish you would've done that sooner Dark." He began to form pink around him and to float. "Well, I'll be seeing you all later, BUH BYE!"

Dark's eyes tracked Wilford as he flew high into the air and was about to go above some of the other houses when, much like a fly and an insect zapper, he was shocked in the sky and began to fall down to the earth.

Google sighed and ran over just in time to catch the poor Wilford. "Why does this happen to me…?" he muttered in Google's arms.

"Because you fai-ail to wait my dear brother…" He walked up to us. "Well, that means we can't step too far from her."

"Yeah...but it makes me wonder the distance exactly…" Dark glanced over to Wilford. "Would you like to test it out?"

"N-No!" _'Dark can be really cruel sometimes…'_ Dark chuckled.

"I don't think it really has anything truly to do with distance, I think it just has to do with intent," Google commented on lightly.

"Hmm...Probably."

"So that al-lso means that if we did want to go-o and take over Mark, she would have to come with us."

"Wait what?" _'I can't stand this till we get all the way to L.A.!'_

"Yeah...Google, I have a proposition to make." Google nodded for him to continue. "Well, I say we should try out our abilities in our original forms being that we usually just attack with other humans' bodies but this seems to fail. If we can live around here for a good sum of time and study the weaknesses of the human population then we can possibly defeat Mark at finally take back control."

"I'm right here ya know...if you think I'm gonna allow y'all to do anything in the human world then you must all have the wrong idea. I'm not gonna-MMF?!" Dark had stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth and continued his conversation with his brothers. But I kept struggling with the rag as they did.

"The humans wouldn't know what to think of us and when we do rise once we know their habits and weaknesses, then we can truly overpower Mark. It's genius!" Wilford expanded on, rising once again from the zapping sequence.

"Alri-ight then, it is settled. But let's make sure not to veer from our prim-primary objective."

"Agreed," Dark slurred.

"EMMEH?" I yelled through the handkerchief, which meant, 'Agreed?"

"Well what else are we to do? Our objective is to finally take over," Dark mentioned, as though I didn't already know this. "And it doesn't seem like we can leave without you so you're kind of...stuck with us."

"EMEME, WEHAHOO?" Which translated into: 'I'm sorry...stuck with you?' _'I just wanted to see how they were, not live with them!'_

 ** _A.N. HEY GUYS! How is everyone? Good I hope._**

 ** _And there has been a decision made! A Wilford fluff fanfiction will be written next. And it's in the process of being made. I'm also putting a little twist on it to make it more...interesting. What is that twist? Oh...you'll see.;) I'm loving it!_**

 ** _Anyway, next chapter should be up Monday! Love y'all, bye!_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A.N. I'm going to stop putting audios here because y'all can't have access to it anyway. If you want to listen to it, go to Readingwith Ezra and you should find them...**_

"Sarah." I stayed mute, not caring to respond to Dark. "Sarah you can't be mad at us all day." I continued to close my eyes and tried to focus on nothing.

"S-Sarah this is being really child-dish." I still didn't let it up.

"Sarah you really should reconsider. I mean, I wanted to interview you as well but it's kind of hard when you're doing this all day." ' _I don't care'_ is what I wanted to say but then this would be me talking to them and giving them attention. I know they can't leave and they've been stuck together before so this must be boring them to death. I wanted to smile but I couldn't let them see I was enjoying this. It would ruin this moment and I- "CRASHCRASHCRASH!"

I got up and looked over to the kitchen. "Hey!" I ran over ignoring Google and Wilford and saw that Dark had broken a plate. "Dark!"

"Well...that got you up." Dark did it once more. "CRASHCRASH!"

"Stop!"

"Not until you agree you will stop ignoring us!" He held up another plate.

"Stop! Ok ok! Fine! Fine!" He stared at me temporarily before realizing that I did mean it and placed the plate back on the counter. "Geezus you don't just go destroy people's things!"

"Well, they will make up for the chairs that you destroyed in my realm." ' _Oh...I forgot I did that…'_ "Mhm."

"Yay! Sarah will love us again!" Wilford exclaimed. "Now we can finally do the interview~"

"Wait, I didn't agree-" Dark held up a plate. "...Alright…"

"Oooo this is gonna be fun!" He pulled out a camera-wait, that's my camera!

"Where did you find that?"

"Oh, while you were ignoring us I was looking around and I found it. It'll help me to _inspire_ some questions!"

"Ok but I'm taking that right back afterwards-"

"To upload?"

"No! Why would I do that? I don't even have a youtube channel."

"Awe, you're no fun."

"Besides, if I were to have a youtube channel, it would be-...nevermind."

"Hmm? Oh boy I could see so many questions now! Come on, let's go!" He pulled me away to one of the spare rooms that he had probably found and sat me on the bed. I had one extra bed in the house in case anyone came over as they always say they will do...but anyway-

"So what exactly are you going to be interviewing me about?"

"Well...EVERYTHING! I want to know your life, your family, your ambitions, your thoughts on killing the human population-"

"Wait what?"

"I-I mean building things to increase the population!"

"..." ' _This is going to be a long day.'_

*Dark's POV*

We heard Wilford begin his interview through the walls and some muttering being returned. "It seems that Wil-lford has found someone to pl-lay with," Google commented, watching where they had just left.

"Yeah...while they are doing that, do you suppose we should have a look around?"

"Cer-ertainly."

And so, Google and I decided to explore the rest of the house. It wasn't all that big, it had about four separate rooms, including the one Sarah slept in, a back porch that was covered ( _ **A.N. It's a sunroom but I don't think they would know specifics. Alright, on with the story**_ ), and a kitchen.

In one of the separate rooms, there was a desk that had some papers scattered on it and some little figures that were being made with many on the ground next to the trash bin. Most of them looked like little robotic figures, meant to have a function but...what the function was wasn't evident. There was also a bookshelf with very few books, most like school textbooks and some more incomplete figurines. There was even a treadmill in there ( _ **A.N. don't ask how he could know what a treadmill is**_ ) but it seemed to have been used for spare parts instead of the main use.

We exited the room and in the other room there was a whole array of books of all types: fantasy, fiction, engineering, mathematics, music, puzzles (math related and others as well), and even some activity books. "She seems to...keep busy," I muttered softly but loud enough for Google to hear it.

"Yes, she does. She mainly seems to enj-joy math but isn't that one of the most disliked subjects?" I shrugged and noticed a very small section of journals. Google caught what I was staring at and commented, "I believe those could be journal entries. I don't beli-lieve it would be wise to look in them."

"Why not?"

"Well, according to the internet, it's ru-rude."

"Hmmm...fine." With that we left the room and we found there was noise. Like, bumping around and such...and laughter? Google and I stared at one another and then towards the room.

"Shou-ould we be concerned?" Google asked.

"Um...no, they are probably fine."

*Sarah's POV*

"Stop! I told you I'm not going to tell you!" I gasped out as he continued to tickle me profusely.

"Nope, you're going to tell me exactly what you read as fanfiction, the fans would find it fairly interesting!"

"There's no one even there! AH! Stopppp!"

"Come on Sarah! I can do this all day! Besides, your laugh is so cute~"

"Ahaha! I'm gonna pee!"

"Then you better answer quickly!"

"No!" I then positioned my feet in front of his stomach and pushed him off of me and I ran to the restroom.

Once I had relieved myself, I came back to see Wilford have a bored look on his face. "You really had to go?"

"Yes! You were tickling me a lot."

"...Why won't you tell me what fanfiction you read?"

"Well...it's just not all that interesting."

"But you do read it…" He began to get up and approached me, not looking away from me. "It has to have some interest to it."

"N-Nope, not interesting at all."

"Hmm…" He closed the door with his hand and had me cornered against the door. "I don't quite believe that...and I don't think you do either." He came closer and closer to my face and my eyes were getting wider. He was only so many centimeters away from my face when I began to blush. Then he smiled and laughed. "Oh my! Look at your face!"

I was confused. Then I realized what he did. "Hey! Don't make fun!"

"You were blushing soooo badly. Oh my, I hope I got that on camera!" He ran over to the camera that had a new position pointed directly at us.

"No!" I ran over and tackled him onto the bed as he grabbed it. "Give it here!"

"No, you're just going to break it!"

"I'm not gonna break it, I'm going to erase that video!"

"But you looked so cute!"

"Rawr!" I jumped on him again and had a man-grip on the arm that had the camera and was about to grab it when I felt his fingers begin to tickle my stomach again. "AH! No!" I let go almost immediately and fell back and once again he had conquered me and was tickling me, placing the camera aside on the table. "Wilford!"

"Come on, let me hear those squeals of yours!"

After another good five minutes of this, I was finally tuckered out to where I couldn't really move. "Wilford, please…"

"Hm? Are you already done fighting back? I was just getting started!"

"Please, I give, I give…"

"So you won't delete the video?" I nodded and he grinned. "Good. Awe, your so cute when you're vulnerable~"

"Sh-shut up." I crossed my arms and looked away.

He got up and stretched. "I'm hungry, come on," he proposed, pulling me from the bed and passing through the living room where Dark and Google kind of watched, slightly confused and amused.

When we got to the kitchen, he began to look around and found the supplies to make a sandwich. He grabbed out a few plates after looking around through the cabinets and hands me a couple of slices of bread. It took me a few moments to realize that with the extra people I need to buy more groceries…' _ehh….'_

I tried not to think about it at the moment as I made my specialty sandwich. The others later joined in this cumbersome activity and soon we all make it to the table, Dark kind of copying my specialty sandwich. ' _I guess that means he had liked it…'_ We ate in silence, all very much consumed in enjoying the food in front of us. It took me a while to realize that this is one of the very few times I've been able to enjoy a lunch around people without rushing to get back to work. It felt...nice. I looked around at the others and saw the way they all ate differently, each unique but somewhat similar. ' _They really are brothers…'_

When we finished the meal, I realized what time it was. "Oh! I forgot he's updated!"

"Hm?" Dark asked.

"Markimoo!" I ran over to the television and grabbed the remote and found the youtube icon. I clicked on it and scrolled over to his videos and clicked on one of his let's plays. It was Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2. As the video started, I chanted the words along side him: "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to-" and then I stopped since I really couldn't know what else he was gonna say. The more I watched the youtubers the more I memorized their intros into different games. One of my favorite intros was Jacksepticeye's, which was, "PUH POOF, TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES, MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO-" It was always fun to yell out as a pastime.

As I enjoyed the video, Dark sat next to me and commented, "You realize that there are three, three better versions of him _right in front of you_ and yet you choose to watch him."

"Well, you all have your own personalities, if you had your own youtube channels I would probably watch y'all. But we're not doing anything right now so…"

"..." He grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"Hey!"

He then looked over to me and picked me up once more, bridal style. "Come on."

"Whoa! Hey! I did not allow you to pick me up!" I kicked and pushed off of him and eventually I grabbed on to the side of the door frame when he opened the door. "I said no!"

"We're going to go and have 'fun.'"

"Dark!" I looked over to Google and Wilford who honestly didn't know what to do. "Help!"

"Um…" I felt Dark glance over his shoulder and I saw Wilford flinch. "Ah, um, come on Sarah, it'll be fun!" I saw Google grab my keys from the hook on the side and they all walked out, Dark still trying to get me to let go of the door frame.

"Sarah let go."

"I don't want to go outside!"

"You can't be a recluse!"

"I can if I wanna be! I have rights according to the Constitution!"

"..." Suddenly time seemed to stop and everything went cold and I felt hands remove mine from the door frame, gently but determined, and I was once again in the arms of Dark. I felt slightly dazed as he walked me to the truck and placed me in the back seat of the truck.

When I heard the truck start up as he buckled me in beside him, I looked to see Google trying to look up how to drive a car along with rules of the road and of the terrain around us. "Google-"

"Don't worry, it doesn't seem that hard. It's l-like riding a bicycle in the words of humans."

' _...considering that I've never been able to ride a bicycle makes me fear this very much.'_ Before I could exactly express my thoughts, the car began going backwards, pulling out from the driveway, and then got on the road down the neighborhood.

"See, so far so good." He kept going at a sleek 30 miles per hour and we were approaching a speed bump.

"Um, Google-"

"Sarah don't be-e-e a back seat driver."

"But Google-"

"We are fine, there's no need to-" The truck went up quickly and then over and we all jumped out of our seats. I stared at Google's eyes through the rear-view mirror and he had some pink on his cheeks. "Um...so I missed a few things. We should be fine."

I glanced over at Dark and he whispered in my ear: "If anything happens I'll do my best to keep you safe." Although I was more concerned about the truck that was gifted to me when I was younger, that comment made me feel better about the situation. We went over another speed bump and I looked over at Google again. "I couldn't see that one! It was so low to the ground!"

We ended up making it to the main roads and we found ourselves approaching a local carnival that had made its way into the city not too long ago.

It wasn't all that big but it was a good enough size to host some rollercoasters of sorts along with some minor games like popping the balloons and even knocking down some horse figurines. We got tickets (thankfully Wilford had gotten my purse and I had happened to have cash on me) and headed in. There were people everywhere already even though it wasn't even close to being evening and adults were everywhere smiling and some children who may have been missing school for this as well. I kind of chuckled at the thought of the kids probably begging their parents to let them go.

I felt a hand wrap around mine and pull me forward and saw it was Wilford. "Come on! The games aren't going to shoot themselves!"

I smiled and we went along to play the games. There was no question of Wilford's shooting skill and once or twice I had to point out the play gun in front of him before he used his own weapons which really did seem to appear out of nowhere. He was able to get many of the larger prizes with his good aim that many had to limit him on how many tries he could do himself. Google on the other hand was merely observing the people and their actions, sometimes a screen appearing in front of him as he researched the area.

While Wilford was beginning to get trigger happy, I felt another hand take hold of mine and saw it was Dark. "Come on, might as well enjoy a few rides here too right?"

Looking at him now, he seemed more...composed than he was before. It's like after the whole ordeal this morning and the past, maybe he's trying to…

Before I could finish my thought we had made it to the first ride. It wasn't all that high so I believed, it was a fireball roller coaster that it goes around and around and hangs you out in the air. I haven't ever actually rode on one of these things, I usually just stuck near the people handling the items of those riding on it.

' _In fact…'_ I thought as Dark led me to the other side to place our stuff down ' _I never really rode on any rides...'_ Dark and I sat in the very front of the roller coaster and Google and Wilford sat behind us. ' _Because….'_ The man began to make sure that we were strapped in correctly and walked around to the station. ' _I'm afraid...of roller coasters. The speed, the turning, and being upside down! I'm afraid-'_

My thoughts were interrupted as a speaker went on. "Good afternoon everyone I just want to make a few reminders for everyone. Please do not put any limbs out of the roller coaster while it is in motion or try to remove your straps. This ride is very fast but it may jar some. As was located in the front of the roller coaster, those conditions may apply to you if you are with those symptoms. If you don't have any other quarrels then I hope you enjoy the ride." ( _ **A.N. I've been on one of these but I've blanked out on what they were saying besides the limbs**_ ).

I looked over to Dark who seemed to just be observing the ride before looking at me. "Sarah? Is something wrong?"

"Um...How d-d-do I explain this…" Before I could say anything further, the roller coaster began to move and I grabbed hold of the bar in front of me for dear life. "Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear!" The ride went forward some, the back some, then forward halfway, then backward almost two thirds of the way and left us hanging there, my chest pressed against the straps. "Oh no. I don't like this-" Then we were pushed nearly all the way to where I could see below me and I began freaking out. "NONONONONONONONONONONO!"

THEN THE WORST PART CAME. We were brought all the way around backwards, and then brought all the way around forwards, I giving out little speals of "Dear God why?! Oh my God! Ah!" And I profusely yelled in my man voice that appears when I am most terrified since I have not comprehended screaming apparently and clung to my bar at all times. Then at one point it stopped and Dark and I were upside down. "Oh please just end!" I yelled out and I heard Dark chuckle lightly. I stared over at him and saw him grinning. I wanted to say something but then we were being brought down again and of course, the ride didn't answer my wishes and we were brought all the way backwards and forwards, the whole time Wilford just whooing.

By the time the ride had settled back down and was indeed back on the station, I pushed the straps off of me and felt my legs were shivering. When I looked down, I noticed I couldn't even control them but made an effort to stand, with the help of Dark of course, who seemed to be...grinning at my futile efforts. "Having fun **yet?** "

I glanced at the ground as we made our way off and I saw Google pulling off a very loopy Wilford off of the ride. "Wilford, come o-o-on now, you can walk-k-k on your own!"

"B-but we're still moving, it hasn't stopped…" ' _So Wilford is a little off his rocker as well. So they are like us mostly.'_

When we finally exited the area, we looked around before Dark came in front of me and asked, "Are you ready for another?" a grin slowly appearing on his pale features.

' _I feel like he does this to get to me on purpose…'_ I looked around at the other rides but actually...felt more confident in a sense. "Yeah!"

His grinning didn't stop though as we dragged the others behind us to the next roller coaster, much to Wilford's discontent.

At the end of the day, we were all tuckered out but I wanted to go on one more ride that didn't require a whole thrilling experience. It was the ferris wheel. They would take you up up up into the air and stop periodically. Plus I feel like Wilford needed a small break from all of the rides.

When we were strapped in and ready to go, Dark sat with me and Google sat with Wilford, who eventually passed out on his shoulder kind of making me laugh a little. When we reached the highest point of the small ride and stopped, I looked around the rest of the carnival and enjoyed the populated view. Everyone didn't look like ants but it was clear that they were all going around and doing whatever assigned tasks they had set out to do. Everything under the night sky...was all so pretty. I smiled lightly as we came back down and I could feel the sleepiness getting to me.

So much so I found myself falling all over Dark. "Wh-whoops, sorry Darkimoo~"

"Sarah...are you ok?"

"I'm fiiiiiiine." I really wasn't. This was the fourth stage of sleepiness. First stage includes a little yawning and some realization that it is time for sleep. Second stage includes lots more yawning and feeling slightly off balance. Third stage includes some slurring and and little dizziness. And stage four was where it all just met and broke me to a moldable mess and I was not suitable to be around people.

"D-Dark, I think this means we should head h-home now, before she progresses any more into this...event."

"Nonsense! I'm fine! See!" I began to twirl around and almost lose balance before Dark pulled me into him. "Hoohoo, hi again Dark! Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh…...Ok!" I giggled and was going to walk away from him when I felt him pick me up again, bridal style. But in this stage...I really couldn't give a few. "Weeee! I need-need to give y'all nicknames! I know I just called you Darkimoo but that's mixing Mark's nickname. Haha maybe I should call you Darkidoo!" I realized what I said and burst out laughing in his arms. "Darkidoo! Oh oh! I made a good joke!" I looked into his eyes as he kept walking me to the truck. "Get it? C-cause Mark has an M and you have a D so instead of Markimoo it's Darkidoo! Like do doo!" Then I realized what I said and I laughed some more.

He sighed and held me closer to his chest and I felt...this warmth being cast around me. Before I could really realize what was happening, I began to get comfortable and move in closer to be able to sleep.

*Dark's POV*

I watched her as she adjusted to the new stimuli and fell right to sleep. It was as though she was drunk but she hadn't even drank a beer or anything since we've been out here! Google must've heard my thoughts because he simply muttered, "Sleepless people often act drunk Dark, she'll be fine."

I nodded as we got into the car. Google set Wilford down into the backseat and I set Sarah back there as well, we both taking the front seats. We got home safely, I telling Google to make sure to watch for the speedbumps on the way.

When we made it back to the house, I went to go place Sarah in her room and Google went to go place Wilford in the spare bedroom. As I laid her down and tucked her in, I saw how she looked. I felt...there may have been a change since I saw her last. Maybe...she looked calmer? I couldn't tell. But she did-

' _No Dark, this is temporary for Christ's sakes. We can't be having this.'_ Just as I was about to exit her room, I felt myself pause. ' _ **Hello Dark…**_ '

I held my head. ' _No. Not now…'_

' _ **You'll need to release me eventually. And Sarah...seems like a nice little human to TORTURE…**_ '

' _I won't let you hurt her!'_

' _ **Haha, right. I'll see you soon…**_ '

I had control once more and I exited her room and closed the door behind me. ' _...'_ I opened the door again to lock the knob and then I left to the living room to find Google holding his head. He looked up at me. "Did i-it happen to y-you too?" I nodded and he sighed. "It's because w-w-we aren't in the other world, no-o-ow they want to come out to pl-l-lay here."

"What should we do?"

"Well...I feel we just n-need to...find a way to hea-eathily release these...moods."

"But what?"

"Well, I know for my-yself, just feeling that I have control helps. Wilfor-rd probably won't experience these th-things because he has ha-ad to use his guns recently. For you...I-I don't know...yours rely heavily o-on human interaction."

"It's...it's fine. I'll figure out something before it takes over."

He nodded. "Well, I can watch you re-rest for a while to make s-sure it doesn't tonight." I nodded and laid along the couch as he sat on the chair. Then I let sleep take over me.

 _ **A.N. 4000 WORDS? I TREAT YOU ALL TOO WELL! This may be the longest chapter. I'll update this if it isn't, hope you're enjoying!**_

 _ **Future A.N…...It's not the longest^^'**_


	8. Chapter 7

*Sarah's POV*

I got up with a start and looked around. It was still dark but...I had managed to get back to bed? I looked over to my phone and saw it was 6 A.M. _'Oh jeez, how long were we out last night?'_ I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Then, I realized... _'This could be my only chance to watch Markiplier!'_ Quickly but quietly, I went to my purse and grabbed out the headphones and the charger. Then I plugged everything in and pulled up yesterday's videos. I made sure to hide my giggles of sorts into my pillow as I caught up and watched a couple other videos from other youtubers, enjoying myself quite well.

As I was about to watch another video, the alarm went off on my phone and I silenced it as quickly as I could and waited. _'Oh please don't wake up...please…'_ But, as most of my hopes and dreams go, they were crashed and burned as I heard rampant knocking at my door. _'EHHHHHH…'_ I placed my phone aside and yelled, "I'm getting dressed! Leave me alone!"

"Pl-lease hurry!"

As I grabbed a shirt from the closet, I yelled, "Why?"

"Well-" I heard a couple of screams and some yelling, something about pancakes being ruined.

I dropped the clothes, put on a bra underneath my night clothes, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room, speeding past Google to the kitchen.

I saw Wilford and Dark fighting with the pancake batter and spilling it everywhere and on themselves. "Wilford, let me take over, I am much better at this than you are!"

"Yeah, says the one that threw their first pancake onto the ceiling! You have to let the professionals deal with this Dark."

"HA, professionals? You honestly believe that I'm going to leave this to a pink mustached clown?"

Wilford paused and...glared at Dark. _'Uh oh…'_ "Now Dark, I really believe you should take that back."

"No, I won't."

Wilford took the pancake batter and placed it on the counter. Then, he lunged forward onto Dark and they began to get into an intense battle, seeming to be pulling weapons out of the air as they tumbled around in the living room. "Dark!"

"Wilford!"

"Take it back!"

"Never! Your mustache can go shave itself!"

"My god! You-" more insults were thrown back and forth. Eventually, I smelled pancake batter being placed into a pan and I looked over to see Google was beginning on making the pancakes.

"This is why we have ma-mannequins make our break-kfast…"

I nodded and went to go set up the table. "Should I make bacon?"

Google shrugged. "You can if ya wan-nt to, these g-guys will eat anything."

I nodded and pulled out the bacon from the fridge along with the eggs because why not? I stared as my fridge was getting emptier. _'I should probably go to the store soon...but it's still the middle of the week…..'_

I began to prepare the eggs and placed the bacon in the oven as Dark and Wilford were still fighting, now about how pink was better than black and vice versa. _'Personally, I enjoy the colors green and blue. Pink is just...eh and black is for date night or something.'_ We ended up having the meal ready a few minutes later but the bacon was still needing a few minutes.

We placed the eggs in a bowl and the pancakes on a plate and took it over to the table.

Dark and Wilford were now rolling everywhere in the living room, both seeming to be pretty beaten up but both refusing to stop fighting. "Give up Wilford!"

"Never! Warfstache don't take $h!* from nobody!" Wilford threw a punch into Dark's stomach.

"Argh!" Dark threw a punch into Wilford's face.

"Ah!"

I held my head as Google proceeded to grab out the bacon from the oven. "Guys, the food is ready, could y'all continue this at a later time?" They kept fighting. "Guys come on!" Still they fought. I sighed and was about to jump in when Google simply scolded, "You two are acting l-like children. It's no wonder no one is able to take over Mark." They both looked up from their fight at Google. _'Oh shooooot…getting schooled by a robot…'_

They both got up, brushed themselves off, glared at one another one last time, and then went their separate ways to the table.

There was pretty much silence the first 5 minutes or so of eating. But the pancakes were quite delicious, I mean, it was just normal pancakes but pancakes are awesome! I placed a big piece in my mouth and smiled happily as I felt the syrup dribble down my chin.

I heard a soft chuckle as Google wiped my chin. "You must really l-like pancakes." I nodded and swallowed.

"I could've wiped that off myself ya know."

"Yeah, I-I know." He smiled lightly and returned to his meal.

I felt a couple of eyes staring at me and I looked over to see Dark and Wilford look away quickly. "What?"

"N-nothing."

Dark just absentmindedly moved his pancakes around on his plate. _'Weirdos…'_

When we finished our meal, we discussed what we should do today since they still refused to let me go to work or school. (Apparently Google was able to tap into the computers of my professors and actually offered to give me the test answers...but I just wanted the presentations.) "Can we go to the carnival again? I'd loooove to shoot some more horses," Wilford rambled all dreamy like.

"You were banned from playing them anymore, weren't you?"

"Oh...right…" He mused over the situation. "Oh! You can do a makeover of me and then they would never know!"

"...I don't know how to do make-up. You'd be better off with a chimp than me." They all kind of stared at me as though I was some being thrown in from a different race. "What?"

"Isn't t-that something most women kn-know how to do?" Google asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I just never bothered. I only know subtle things like maybe powder and lipstick. But all that other stuff...Eh."

"Oh sweetie I'm gonna teach you all about make-up, since you need a lot of it for the show-biz, am I right boys?" Wilford referred to his brothers, who seemed reluctant to respond.

"I'm good!" I raised my hands up to wave off his thoughts.

Before Wilford could try to persuade me to delve deeper into this 'revolutionary missing piece,' Google suggested mildly, "Could we possibly p-play chess?"

"Isn't that only a two player game though? That's gonna be boooooorrrrrrringggggg," Wilford groaned.

"Sure!" Wilford looked over to me, confused. "I did promise I'd verse ya!" _'Plus I'd really really like to get away from the make-up conversation.'_ Google nodded and began to pull up a screen. "Woah wait, I have a chess board! One sec!" I ran over to my book room and looked in the shelves of it to find my game boards **_(A.N. I know I didn't mention them before buuuuuuuuuuut it's usual to not have board games be visible)._** I ran back with this small box that had the pattern of chess all around it. I placed it on the table and flipped off the small latch on the side and opened it up to reveal small little brown and beige (or as I used to call it, human colored) characters. Google simply stared as I set up the board as I remembered doing for my brother and I so many years ago.

When the board was set up, I was beige and Google was brown (by preference with him of course, always wondering what we humans will do first). "Before we begin, I would like to remind you that I have no skill in this and that I will likely lose."

"That is f-fine."

I nodded as I played my first character: a pawn. Google moved his pawn that was opposite of the one I moved forward and waited. I went forward one with the pawn that mirrored mine. The beginning of the game I knew was vital but I never really focused on it. I mainly tried to get out the back characters. He moved his bishop one space out to be behind the moved pawn. I moved out my knight from the side I had moved from last.

It kept going at this for a while. He had finally taken one of my pawns, having the first blood. I killed the same pawn with a knight. The bloodshed kept coming and most of the moves I had made were insufficient compared to his and eventually it really only came down to me having 5 pawns, a bishop, a rook, a knight, and the king. He had his queen still and both rooks and bishops, along with one extra pawn and a knight. But I still kept a little hope as he took my knight with his bishop, placing my king in check. I moved over my bishop to block the path but, I had forgotten about the queen and he took out my bishop swiftly and ended with: "Checkmate. You lost."

I just smiled lightly and replied, "Oh well, I did warn ya it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

*Google's POV*

"Checkmate. You lost."

She smiled lightly and sighed. "Oh well, I did warn ya it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

I nodded and as her and the others began ponder on what to do next, I reviewed her movements. Most of the moves...didn't have a direction. They were more spontaneous than with a motive. It doesn't really seem like she was trying to win at all actually. It was more...testing my abilities? I mean, I won...but was it for that reason exactly? She wasn't truly hard to deal with, just...grasping her goal was difficult.

I stared at her as she continued to smile and chat lightly with my brothers. _'Who...are you really? Did you really even try?'_

 _ **("They call me Chica. The cutest pupper in the world." Nah, just kidding)**_

*Sarah's POV*

I felt Google's eyes were on me but I couldn't figure out why. Wilford and Dark kept grabbing for my attention though and I refocused on them.

"Come on Sarah, I'm sure going to the shooting ring would be fun~"

"No Wilford, those have real bullets and if you shoot someone then you'll be fined with assault and murder if you manage to kill them."

"But I'll be careful-"

"We're not going."

Wilford began to grumble to himself. "How about we have some fun with our neighbors?" Dark commented lowly.

 _'_ _The neighbors?'_ "What do you mean?"

"Well, **we can taKe them AND TortuRE Them-** "

"Dark-"

" **Think abouT it, we can HaVe them CaLL for MERCY AND-** "

"Dark, no!"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and nodded. "My apologies…"

"It's...fine." I didn't know what was wrong with him but I needed to put the three at ease. I thought about it. _'Hmmm…..what can involve killing, shooting, is legal, and is just loads of fun…'_ Then, I got it. "Ah!" Then I ran to the book room and opened up the attic _**(A.N. Dark didn't notice it before because it was blended in so well.)**_ I grabbed my trusty broom for any lingering spiders and went up there.

It was dark and I realized that I had no idea where the light was so I grabbed out my phone and placed it on flashlight mode. I found the string and pulled on it, causing the light to flicker on. _'I'm going to have to replace it soon…_ ' I looked around for the box.

See, my mom needed a place for extra storage and so, when I got the place, she asked if she could put stuff in my attic and of course I said yes. She ended up putting most of the gaming systems in there as well, which included the xbox.

I saw a familiar white tint and grabbed for it, producing the box encasing the xbox and not so far away from it, the games. I wove through some games till I found the game GTA5. _ **(A.N. I've only ever seen Markimoo play so...if there is something wrong, I'm sorry).**_ "Yes!" I grabbed the game and the xbox and headed back down the steps slowly, only to find the three there. "What's up?"

"...Did you randomly make an attic?"

"...No, why?"

"We didn't notice it before."

"Oh...welp, looking up helps." Then I closed up the attic after placing down the system and game and walked over to the TV to hook it up.

When I was done hooking it up, I found that it was not loading onto the screen. "Oh wait-" I grabbed the remote and pressed input till I found it. I usually just use apple TV instead of anything else so I forget about the functions.

On the screen it had GTA5's intro pull up and while it was going through the sequence, I began to sync the other's controllers.

By the time I was done, the intro had stopped and the main screen appeared. "Alright, so I'm first and y'all can figure out what y'all want to be."

As they slightly twittered about places, I chose the multiplayer icon and started it up. I just decided the default guy would do and the others chose the same. When we started up, while they were getting the tutorial on how to play, I was already running at a car that had a person inside, threw them out, then went in and drove off. "Hey wait for us!" Wilford cried.

"I'll come back when I remember how to drive!" I began pressing buttons to remember and eventually I got the hang of it again. But by the time that had happened...I could hear explosions and screams coming from the other screens. I glanced over to see that Dark had successfully nabbed himself a sweet ride and was currently running over civilians, surprisingly not being chased down by the cops. And then Wilford…

*Wilford's POV*

Sarah of course had abandoned us at the beginning, leaving us to fend for ourselves and so, eventually I thought it was a game where you can do whatever you want, no consequences. So I jacked a car like Sarah did (somewhat clumsier though, I ended up having to punch the guy out before taking off. Whoopsie). Then I took off. Of course, the driving was wonky and I found myself crashing into buildings and cars. Then, the police came. _'Oh shoot!'_ They began to shoot my windows as I was driving off, eventually hitting the outskirts of the city and being high tailed by about 6 cops.

"You okay Wilford?" I heard Sarah ask.

"Of course! Wilford knows what is best after all." Although, I didn't know what I was doing and eventually I found myself off roading into the desert.

"Do-o you need h-help Wilford?"

"No thank you, I got this." I began to veer sideways, making most of the coppers confused but a few were able to catch on. Then, one of the tires popped and I began going all over the place. "Dear god." My best bet was to exit before I ran into anything and so I deployed and found myself rolling out of the car, the police swerving in right next to me.

I thought it was over but then another vehicle swerved in and caught the incoming bullets. "Get in Wilford!"

I didn't hesitate as I got into the car and we drove off, once again being pursued by the cops. "How did you know where I-"

"I mean, the police cars kind of helped but just in general there's only so many places you can go here with that much of a desert." _'Oh.'_ She then did some skirting and headed back into the city till she lost them and acted like a normal car. "Alrighty, now that they are off our tails...let's go do something fun."

"Fun you say?"

She grinned and took off once more into the desert. We began to approach a few buildings that looked...military related. She took off to the back of the building and parked next to…

"Oooooooooo...This _is_ going to be fun!" I ran my guy over to the helicopter and she hopped in the front and I manned the turret. Military men began to file out of the building and I gave that sucker one fire, seeing a few men go down. "Hohohohohoho….. _I'm gonna enjoy this_." She took off into the air as I began to fire on all of the men, laughing maniacally during the process because it was so much fun. Then I saw them taking out the tank but before I could fire, there was a missile launched from beneath us towards the tank and blew it to smithereens. "Oh, that was AMAZINGGGG."

Sarah let out a suppressed giggle and began to take off over the mountains. She seemed to contain a sort of...elegance in her appearance, her small smile just… _'No Wilford, these thoughts...they can't be yours…'_ I shook off the trance as we began being fired upon by…

"Dark! Why are you attacking us?"

"We must see who reigns superior and of course, it'll be us!" I noticed that Google was the one manning the aircraft rather swimmingly.

"Oh we will see about that! Sarah, charge!"

*Time skip brought to you by POOF!*

*Sarah's POV*

Before we noticed, it was nighttime and...we were hungry. "Whelp." I got up. "I'm ordering pizza."

"We h-have food here though-"

I shushed Google. "The more we eat at home the less food there will be for later, meaning I'll need to run to the store earlier…"

"...You realize-"

"I'm lazy!" He stopped his fuss as I pulled up my app of Domino's and placed the order. It said that Rick has started on the order and should be here in about 25 minutes. _'Nice.'_ "Alright guys, we have 25 minutes till the pizza gets here."

"And what do you suppose we do till then?" Dark asked, mumbling over the couch cushions.

"WECANDOANOTHERINTERVIEW-"

"Movie! Movie, we will watch a movie." _'I loved the interview but dear god, I don't want that question to pop up again!'_

"What mo-ovie?" Google questioned.

"Oh, um…." I scrolled around on Apple TV movies. "Oh, Split is good."

 _ **A.N. In case no on here has seen Split or know what it encases, you can either look it up or watch it. I don't want to spoil things so I will mention things only really seen in the trailer. Plus, she won't be really focused on the movie either way.**_

I put on the movie and sat down next to Dark on the couch, Google and Wilford taking the side chairs. As the scene began to open up, I tried to consider my next few options. _'Tomorrow is my last day off and then I'll be going back to work, being that I didn't sign up for Friday classes. At this point I've missed quite a few lessons._

 _But still one question remains: what are they going to do while I'm working? I mean, it's not like they can go to work with me, they aren't Tellers or Supervisors! And I'm certainly not going to let them be here to burn the house down!_ ' I breathed in and sighed. _'This isn't your problem Sarah. In fact, this whole situation wasn't anywhere near your fault…I think.'_ I heard my stomach grumble. _'Rick please hurry on that pizza!'_

Going into a few minutes of the movie, by the time the girls were trying to escape their cell, there was a ding-dong answering my prayers. I walked up to the door and yelled, "Who's there?" No response. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Who's there?"

"Um, Domino's."

I nodded and opened the door to find a guy standing there in the Domino's uniform, pizzas in his hand. "Hello!" I grabbed the receipt from him, putting the tip to be 5$ and handing the guy the five dollar bill and taking the pizza, only to have it swiftly taken from behind by Dark. The guy was about to double take on him when I threw in another 5 and wished him a great evening, closing the door.

I turned around and was about to comment when Dark handed me a plate with a couple of slices of pizza. I paused my thoughts, took the plate, and sat on the couch to consume the deliciousness before me.

Eventually the comment escaped my thoughts as we settled down and enjoyed Split together, finishing it till the end.

After the secret clip at the end, I began to feel somewhat tired and felt myself yawn. "Tired?" I heard Dark ask. I shook my head and felt my eyes closing. "No no, you have a room, come on." I felt Dark tugging at me and I grew further into a ball on the couch.

"I don't wanna. I can-I can stay up," I whined.

"Sarah…"

I opened my eyes and got up a little haphazardly to go and put away the pizza that was out but then was stopped by Google. "I got it Sarah, go along and sleep."

"But I can do it…" I felt arms pick me up and once again the warmth encase me and I giggled lightly as I moved closer to the source.

Eventually the source faded away though as I was placed in my bed and was tucked in by Dark. "Goodnight Dark," I slurred.

"...Goodnight Sarah." I felt myself slip into unconsciousness and went to sleep.

*Dark's POV*

I looked over her as she fell asleep, her mind becoming inactive. I don't believe she has caught on I could read her thoughts but nonetheless… Her figure was motionless and her chest was rising and falling gently. She seemed so...fragile. But she also seemed ethereal, something that shouldn't be touched by my hands. But…

I gently moved her hair away from her forehead and went down to place a kiss on her head. She was warm and...lovely. I got up and walked out of the room, locking it behind me.

In the living room I met up with Google and Wilford. "So…I have come to the realization that we need to get jobs."

"Jobs? But why-"

"Well, it's either that or we stick around Sarah's workplace and do nothing all day."

"You know, we can simply just get her fired-"

"No Wilford, we aren't doing that to her."

"Well...it doesn't s-seem like work-k has to be that far-ar from her route anyway…" We looked over to Google and he pulled up a screen. "Seems l-like Sarah's work needs three n-new tellers, immediate fill in."

We nodded and began to put together résumés and IDs, along with any other paperwork usually needed to start up on the job.

*create audio*

*?'s POV*

I giggled to myself. _'Finally some personal interaction! Too bad Sarah was asleep but that's ok. But the loooooooove is building! Soon they'll be falling over each other and-'_ I breathed. _'Sarah will have her happy ending! And no one is going to stop me!'_


	9. Chapter 8

*Sarah's POV*

I shot up. "Wilford don't do that, you're gonna-..." I looked around to find myself not in outer space but in my room, by myself. "Thank god…"

See, I had just got out of a dream where Wilford was about to open the hatch to go outside of the spaceship but the other door wasn't closed yet and we needed to wait so we could go out there smoother.

But thankfully that was just a dream. I looked over to my phone. It was once again 6. ' _...MARKIMOO!'_ I grabbed my phone and plugged in my headphones and began to engage in Hello Neighbor.

He was finally able to find the crowbar (last time I was like, "IT'S IN THAT ROOM! LOOK UP!" But of course, he didn't hear me.) And then he unlocked the end.

When he was finished, I was about to go into another one when I heard there was a knock on the door.

' _...it's not 8 yet…'_ So, in my best groggy voice I could muster, I muttered, "Whaaat?"

"Are y-you awake yet?"

"Why?"

"We n-need to go print some papers at the library."

"...What?" I got up and went to my door, once again finding it to be locked. ' _Strange...I don't do that…'_ I unlocked it and found Google there. "We are, um, applying to jobs."

"...why?"

"Well, it'd help to have extra food money right?"

"..." ' _Why are they concerned with food money?'_ "Where exactly are you applying to?"

"Well...w-we noticed that your-r work had 3 open spaces for par-art timers…"

"My work?" He nodded. "Wait, you're applying to MY WORK?"

"It's fairly close to you and if y-you don't want to ri-risk the house falling apart, I would really suggest that you let-t-t us…"

"..." I mean, eventually this was going to come right? "Ok, y'all can apply but...ugh, I need to talk to y'all. Go get ready and I'll get ready on my end." He nodded and took off and I closed the door. Then I went to go shower, trying to wash away any and all immediate bad thoughts about this plan.

By the time I got out, I opened my door and walked into the living room to see them all there. "Good morning." They all nodded back. "Ok, so here's the thing." I sat down criss-crossed on the floor. "So, you all have powers and a very very subtle personality attached with y'all. Dark's is to be cruel and to try and take control. Google's is to be seen above the human race. And Wilford's is to...to try and shoot something, ranging from items to people. Also to interview everyone." Wilford stopped cleaning his golden gun and looked up to me, then shrugged it off. "See, you will be interacting different people on a daily basis and will need to be on your best behavior and to have patience with them. It's not that easy sometimes and you will need to be subtle but stern in your efforts. And you can't kill anyone there."

"But what if there is a burglary?" Wilford asked quietly.

"There's a list of procedures to follow, you're not supposed to pursue them. But they'll explain it more over there. Also, you will need other clothes."

"But, we have on clothes." Wilford commented.

"Yes but, I mean, Dark's clothes are just fine but you either need suits or a nice shirt with some dress pants."

"But, I love this outfit," Wilford whined.

"I'm sorry but the suspenders have to go."

He began to grumble to himself. "There's a s-sale going on at JC Penny's where things ar-re ranging from ha-half price to 75% off," Google commented, checking online.

I nodded. "Ok, let's first go get the...wait." I sighed and stared over at Google and Dark. "Alright, Google, you have to work on your glitchiness as well. If members can't understand you then it'll be bad business."

"I can adjust it like I did the other day, I just can't do it for long periods."

"Well, we shouldn't be that busy, we just got passed the holiday. And Dark...is there anyway you could possibly, um, cancel out the grey?"

"Well...I can mask myself with Mark's skin."

"Really?" He nodded. "I thought that was just...Nevermind, that'll do. You might want to do that anytime we are out and about. The other night people aren't gonna care at a carnival."

He nodded and proceeded to get up. Then, starting at his eyes, he began to have a new skin form over him that was more human colored. With that, the style of his hair changed over to Mark's usual side and his eyes seemed like a lighter, more gentle brown. His facial features were softer and eventually, the new skin took hold and he was an exact image of Mark. It was actually really creepy how similar they looked. So much so I caught myself staring. "Um...my apologies but that's really awesome but creepy at the same time."

He cracked his neck. "Yeah, not the best form." His voice even sounded like him.

"Um...is there any chance you can use your usual voice?"

"Thankfully, yes," he replied in his normal voice.

"Ok good, because that was going a bit far." I breathed out my inner conflict and began to go towards the door. "Alright, to the library and then we can go to JC Penny's." They nodded and we walked over to my truck.

By the time we got to the library, it was already 8 o'clock and the doors were open. We went in and I punched in my library card. Right when we began to go over to the computer, I heard a small voice ask, "Mark?"

We all spun around and saw a child, no more than 9 or 10 referring to Dark. "Yes?" Dark answered using Mark's voice. ' _Wait, why…'_

The boy began to jump up and down. "Whoa! What, what are you doing in Texas? I thought you lived in L.A.?"

This kid knows his stuff. "Ah, well, I'm visiting some friends right now."

"Friends-WHOA! It's, it's Googleplier and Wilford Warfstache!" Google and Wilford stared at one another and then back at the boy.

"Hello~" Wilford greeted in his usual slur and the boy was excited.

"I knew they had to be actual people...Wait…" He looked around. "Is Darkiplier here?"

I was tempted to hold my heart but I held strong as Dark stared at the kid. "Well, he's here somewhere...Let me go grab him." He took off in a random direction and then in the next moment, came back as himself, more calm and subtly terrifying. " **HeLlo…** " Dark muttered in his other voice.

The boy was so excited and ran up to Dark and gave him a hug. "I have always enjoyed your parts, the way that you portray yourself is just amazing and...oh my gosh you have your own aura!"

Eventually, the boy asked for a picture with them and they consented and he just thanked them all for what they contribute to the channel. And then, Wilford mentioned something, "Well, we'll be doing a sketch soon so be looking out for it." The boy was wide eyed and then ran off to go see his parents. By the time I turned back around, Dark was already reforming Mark's skin around him again, with a curious face on him.

"You ok Dark?"

"...Yes…" But the curious face still held as we made our way to the computers and Google pulled up the papers which happened to be their résumés and their IDs. Then, I noticed… "Wait, those say that you live at my house…"

"Well, we are technically living there."

"..." I cared not to respond to the chilling fact and began to just go with it, not caring at this point. I mean, it's true, but...putting it on paper kind of makes it more official.

When they were done we took off and headed back to the car. Then Wilford commented, "So, more people know about us than we think…"

"Well, yeah, you guys are part of Mark after all. You are his three main characters."

They nodded and kind of stared out of the window.

Then, a question popped up in my mind. "Wilford, what did you mean a sketch would be coming soon?"

Wilford grinned and replied, "Well, let's just say that 'Warfstache Tonight' is gonna make a comeback."

"Warfstache...WAIT." I stopped the car before we exited and glanced back at him. "Does that mean…"

Wilford grinned and I wanted to squeal excitedly but I held it in.

"That's gonna be soooooo cool!"

I kept driving on till we got to JC Penny's. Once we were there, we began to go through and look through the clothing. "Only three days worth of clothes! They give you two free work shirts and I only have so much in my account that is supposed to last me for two weeks!" They went on their way and I decided just to walk around. I wasn't all that much of a shopper really, just more of a, get what you need sort of deal. Then I decided I should probably watch them to make sure their outfits are...reasonable for work.

I went over to the men section and found they were looking for clothing depending on their likes and dislikes. Dark was looking through the darker pieces of clothing along with the suits, which I hope he realized if he wanted another suit it would only be one because...those things are expensive.

Wilford on the other hand was glancing around the lighter item colors, till he found…"AH! There's a pink dress shirt!" And of course proceeded to pull one out and pranced around some more.

And then Google...where did he- "I'm done."

Startled, I jumped and stared over at him. "Whoa, how did you, when did you-"

"I j-just finished."

"Oh...alright." I side-stepped away cautiously and looked over what he bought. He bought a few dress shirts and a couple of dress pants. One of the shirts was a pretty blue color, much like his current shirt, another was plain white, and the last was grey. "You tried them on to make sure they fit?"

"Yes. I was fairly quick because I knew what was here...not like my brothers."

"Ah cool...Hey, you didn't glitch out!"

He nodded. "Just practicing for the job. I have also scheduled for us to have our interview today so after this, if we can go home and make a sandwich and then head over for the interviews, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh yeah! No worries." Then a thought occured and my face went red. "Um...hey, y'all need undergarments…"

Google nodded. "We can go to Walmart real quick. Our interview is at 1."

"Oh, good."

Soon after Dark and Wilford joined us once more and we headed over to the check out. "That'll be three hundred and-"

"Don't say the rest," I interrupted, just handing him the card. He rang it through and felt a bit of my soul faded away with it. Then he handed it back and we took off.

There was some silence in the car so I turned up the volume on the radio and lightly tapped to the music.

When we made it to Walmart, we ran in and grabbed what we needed, paid, and then headed out once more. "Alright, so when we get home y'all can get ready to go to the interview and I'll get lunch ready, ok?" They nodded and still, the silence seemed to remain.

' _...This is so awkward….'_ I flipped through the channels in my radio till I came across the station with the Toadies singing 'Tyler.'

This song was always interesting to me as it basically talked about a guy in Tyler, Texas who was known for stalking, or folklore at least. He is stalking one lady in particular and is eventually able to go into her house and it's like his whole fantasy is coming true at that moment. The lady is of course scared as he is about to go and do...the things to her. It's actually pretty scary what it talks about but it's pulled from the mind of a stalker so much so that it doesn't seem as bad. And that's what makes it fantastic!

But as I rang out the beat and sang "I will be with her tonight! I will be with her tonight!" the guys just stared at me being a little bit...horrified? Well, mostly Wilford, Dark and Google were mostly curious and…Dark's eyes-

I shook off the thought and pulled into the driveway of the house and got down to prepare the sandwiches.

*Dark's POV*

I fast paced into the house after we stopped and went to the restroom. I held my head as the pain began to etch itself in. "No... **Not NoW…** "

' _ **I am coming Dark...she seems...interesting. And I want to play with her so so badly…**_ '

I seethed as I tried to bring back control, sitting in a corner and holding it in, breathing in and out till the pain subsided. I relaxed and got up, looking in the mirror. Although I was in Mark's skin, I couldn't hide my being from myself and so, in the mirror I saw myself. ' _...This is all going to be temporary. We just need to wait till we can go after Mark…'_

I breathed in once more and changed into the other clothing.


	10. Chapter 9

*Sarah's POV*

I dropped them off at their interview and headed back home. I knew if I were seen at all then I would definitely be in trouble but I wished them off as they exited my car. I was mostly worried about Wilford being that he was extremely trigger happy... but if they were together then they would be fine. I was also worried about the electromagnetic forces but Google said that it shouldn't effect them depending on their intent...I was just hoping that that would be the case.

By the time I made it back home it felt...pretty lonely. ' _Oh yeah, this is the first time I've actually been alone since they came…'_ It felt weird. Like I was still cautious of Wilford's paralyzers but it was obvious that they weren't there.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. ' _I don't actually...miss them...do I?'_ No no… Of course not. They are going to have to leave eventually though and it's not like I can exactly keep them.

I let the thought go and proceeded to grab my laptop, downloading the presentations and proceeding to take notes.

 _ ***DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT HOW AN INTERVIEW GOES! THEY ARE NICE PEOPLE AND THEY DON'T GET DOWN ON THIS LEVEL! THIS IS FOR COMEDY BASIS ONLY!***_

*Google's POV*

I was only slightly worried about the situation, especially when they promoted that we should all be seen separately...this could either go well or terribly wrong. But, I'm here now so time to see what they will ask.

"So...Gerald, correct?" I nodded. Wilford was the lucky one that had an actual name so Dark and I had to choose our own. I went with Gerald Fischbach since I've always felt a connection to the name. The interviewer was a rather tall man with a sense of caution about him but also curiousness, his glasses nearly just reflecting over me. His name was Steven from what he told me but I was already running his face through my system to get to know more about him. "What do you mean you've been a researcher?"

I brushed it off. "I've been researching the movement of the human race."

"I see...so what does this exactly-"

"Ranging from ways of communication to the entertainment design of the eras to learning of our history to even learning of the new ways of the world."

"List something for me."

I grinned. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Hmmm...give me some facts about the social media affair and whether it has improved or degraded the population."

I felt my grin deepen and commented, "How many facts would you like to know?"

*Wilford's POV*

"Hi there Mr…?"

"Wilford, Wilford Warfstache," I greeted gently, making my way to kiss the lady's hand.

"O-Oh." She retrieved her hand once more and a light blush was on her cheeks. "My name is Kayla." She had a nice face, her skin a shining color almost but still soft.

I opened her seat and let her sit and followed to sit next to her. "So, what would you like to know~ I'm an open book ya know…"

"Oh, y-yes of course...So, you were a reporter at one point?"

"Oh-ho yes! That had to be the highlight. See, I had my own show and I'd feature stars and would even go out after those that were often seen as dangerous...I could tell you hundreds of stories-"

"Why aren't you still doing that?" she asked curiously.

' _...she interrupted me…'_ I let it slide and sighed. "Well, I will be opening it back up soon, but things take time and I must always be trying to find the 'next big thing' in a sense if ya know what I mean."

"Ah, ok. Well, what do you feel you can contribute to our company?"

*Dark's POV*

I entered the room to find a man standing at ready, like a soldier almost. "Ah, Dexter correct?" I nodded and shook hands with him. "Name is Alex. Come, take a seat, we'll start in a few minutes. Do you happen to have your-" I took out the papers and handed it over to him. "Ah, excellent. So, you were an operator of a...unit?"

"Well, by unit it was more of a leadership operation in a project called 'Taking Control for the People.'"

"Really? I haven't ever heard of that, what exactly did you contribute to that cause and what did it stand for?"

"Well, I was mostly the leader of the operation and we were trying to…"

*Google's POV*

"Why don't I see a recommendation list here? You couldn't have been able to be self sufficient," he commented, looking through my papers once again.

"Well, I never had a particular boss. I was my own boss since it was my idea to pursue this and I would make money off of whoever would want to listen," I replied casually.

"You couldn't have made all that much though, right?"

I believed he was purposely trying to push me to go over a hill or something as he was staring adamantly at me. But what he didn't expect was that I wasn't human and these efforts were simply passing over my head. "I made enough to live. But now I am in my next phase of the operation, which is interaction."

Steven tilted his head. "And I'm guessing that is why you find yourself applying here, correct?"

*Wilford's POV*

"I see that you have quite a charismatic energy about you, do you often find it easy to connect with others through this?"

She. Was. Asking. Boring. Questions. "Yes I do. This feature often helped me in my efforts to bring the story to the people-"

"Awesome. Let's see…" ' _...someone kill me….or kill her…'_ "What can you contribute to us exactly?"

"Well, I was hearing that you sell loans to members to help get a better rate, correct?" She nodded. "Well, I'm a pretty good sales person and I'm pretty quick with the tongue."

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Prove it." She handed me a piece of paper that had details on loan products there. "See if you could me to take it home." ' _Oh I'll be sure to make you want more than to just take it home sweethart…'_

*Dark's POV*

"How far does your patience run?"

"It runs pretty far."

We were now head to head.

"When you find that a member is constantly trying to get you to go against code, what do you do?"

"Go with the code unless it is something of moralistic stature."

"When you are met with a conflict, do you-"

"I make sure to handle it to the best of my abilities." It threw him off but I read his thoughts before he could utter them out.

"Sell me a loan."

*Google's POV*

"Sell me a loan." He was about to hand me the papers when I rejected them and began with, "Hello Steven, how are you doing today?"

He seemed slightly conflicted but then grinned and replied, "I'm fine, I just wanted to do a withdraw."

"Certainly. While I am doing this, could I possibly interest you in one of our loan apps? If you have a loan elsewhere then-"

"I'm in a hurry, just do the transaction."

"Ah certainly. But we could offer you low rates here, lower than the one that you are currently located at likely. If you fill that out then we could check it out to see-"

"No thanks-"

"Alright, but it could help you save a good hundred or two every month but, who cares about saving right? It's not like you don't have any trouble with bills or paying for school supplies." I shrugged and asked, "How would you like it back?"

"...Tell me more about those rates." I smiled lightly and began to go into depth as I pretended to gather the money for him.

*Wilford's POV*

"...Um...well…"

"Hmm? At least take it home, muse over it maybe. It could help you save so you can do _much_ more and you'd be that much smarter in your decisions."

She was blushing already as my smooth talking had likely had her turned all topsy turvy. It was quite amusing really and I grinned as she was getting mixed up with feeling and fact. "I-I guess I can look over it-"

"And um, when you do get a chance to come back, come by and drop it off or, if you have _any_ questions, here is my number." I grabbed the loan app once more and placed in a few digits. "Alright ma'am, have a wonderful evening."

*Dark's POV*

Alex kind of blinked and looked around, trying to get out of the trance that I had placed him in with ease. "Alex, did I pass?"

He glanced over to me and then at the filled out loan app that had his information on it along with his signature. "I...I can't even…"

"Remember?" He nodded. "Well, you didn't really need to remember, all I had to do was to sell you one and I did it with ease. I could do it again if you'd-"

"No, no that is fine." He seemed really frazzled and I felt a smirk playing on my lips. "We'll...we'll give you a call soon, alright?"

I nodded and got up, shaking his hand. "It was nice to meet you Alex; hopefully we'll be working together."

*Google's POV*

I watched as Dark exited the room and shortly after, Wilford with quite the grin on his face. "I'm guessing it went well?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll tell you all about it later." I saw a lady leave the room with a thick blush on her face and a little bit dazed and following after her was a man that exited from Dark's room that seemed...off his rocker in a sense.

I glanced over to Dark and he shrugged. "He told me to sell a loan to him…"

I sighed and began to dial Sarah through Google Hangouts, which I had downloaded onto her phone when she had went to the restroom. "Hello?"

"Hello Sarah. We're ready."

"Really? Also, did you install this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, on my way." She hung up and we hanged out in the lobby till she arrived.

When we got to the car, she asked, "How did y'all do?"

I glanced over to my brothers and they shrugged. "I f-feel we did well."

"Good! They are great people right?"

"Very interesting I'll admit," Dark commented, now proceeding to stare out of the window.

"But they asked borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring questions," Wilford commented.

"What?"

"Yes! And she kept interrupting me! I was just trying to talk about my talk show that I had and she didn't even bat an eye and-"

"Ar-re you sure that you weren't th-the boring one?"

Wilford looked over to me across the way. "Yes Google, I'm sure I wasn't the boring one. I am amazing!" ' _Keep telling yourself that…'_

"So what did you do while we were away?" Dark asked casually.

"Oh well, I looked over the presentations I've been missing….aaaand that's all I had time for."

"Really? We were gone for a good hour though…" Wilford commented.

"Well I missed a lot of presentations!"

"H-how long does it t-take you?"

"Well, considering I don't have an instructor it does take me a bit of time. I'm probably gonna have to say goodbye to my weekend…"

"..." I considered the option of teaching her myself but...why? There would be nothing to be gained from it...then again, there would be nothing to be lost from it either. We're sort of sitting ducks here in a sense...besides, it could be interesting.

"Sarah."

*Time skip*

*Sarah's POV*

"Ok and here is how the equation i-is supposed to go." He began writing in his computerized chalk board, since I told him that I was more of a visual learner. I was surprised he had even offered to do this for me and I was actually understanding the curriculum a lot better now that someone was actually talking to me. Maybe it provides an outlet? I wouldn't know.

"Sarah."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. Did you get th-this information?"

"Yes."

"Good because I'm about t-to erase it." With that, he proceeded to erase it.

"Hey are you two almost dooooone? I'm sooooooo bored!" Wilford whined from the spare room.

"Almost, j-just this last section." Google replied. "N-now go before I make you take notes."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" He quickly closed the door.

You're probably wondering why Dark isn't here either. He said he had a headache and went to go chill out in the room with my books, saying reading something makes him calmer. I wish I could help him...maybe I'll give him some painkillers.

Google was already headed into the next part and I wrote it with ease onto the page in front of me.

By the time we finished, it was already 8 PM. "Whoo! My weekend has been taken back! Thank you Google!"

"N-No problem," Google chimed back, smiling gently.

Wilford ran out of the room. "Did someone say that they were done with the rubbish?!"

I giggled. "Yes Wilford, we're done."

"Thank god! I was just about to begin talking to myself. So, what are we going to go and do?"

"Um...well, we can't really go anywhere...I have work tomorrow, and they texted me and said they needed me to be in for the morning shift too so…"

"Awe come onnnnn, why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe cause I've been out for three days and I need to get back to it to keep my job?"

"Oh...right." He sighed and sat criss-cross applesauce. "Gah then tonight is just going to be borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring."

"I c-can give you a rundow-own on the history of Germany-"

"NO!" Google chuckled as he began to follow Wilford mercilessly around the house.

I laughed and then remembered about Dark. I went over to the restroom and grabbed some Advil. Then I went to grab some water. Then, I approached the room.

*Dark's POV*

I read over the pages of _A Series of Unfortunate Events, Book One: The Bad Beginning_ by Lemony Snicket. It was a rather short book but the contents were...grave. In the part I was reading currently, the girl named Violet is being forced to marry Count Olaf, a man that was their...what was it, uncle or cousin 2nd time removed? Some relative simply after their fortune gained by them since their parents were killed in a fire. It was insanity what they had to go through but it was at least keeping my mind occupied for the time being.

' _ **Dark…**_ '

' _Not now…'_

' _ **But when?**_ _**I want out.**_ '

I felt a reverberation in my head and I seethed, dropping the book and holding my head. ' _Agh…'_

' _ **I'm tired of waiting for you Dark. I want a chance to play.**_ '

I felt my vision was fading and my muscles wanting to lose control. ' _No!'_

"Dark?"

I snapped out of it and looked up to Sarah. ' _ **Dark-**_ '

' _Saturday. You can take control Saturday. Just...just don't hurt her.'_

I felt a chuckle reverberate in my head and he let go. I breathed and looked up to the confused Sarah. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and got up. "Um, why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I had wanted to give you some Advil, it might help with your headaches."

I stared at her. Here she was in a situation inevitable and yet...she still treats us like we are humans. If only she knew...we could never be human. I took the bottle of Advil and grabbed a couple of tablets and then grabbed for the bottle of water. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. I hope you feel better." She glanced down to where I was and saw the book. "Oh, _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ caught your eye?"

I looked over to the book that seemed like ages since I've read it, even though it was only a few moments ago that I had stopped. "Yes."

"Heh, I remember reading that series in middle school. I read it out of order though because my school didn't have it. But it was still a great series...what part are you on?"

"Err, the part where they are about to have the marriage in order for Sunny not to get hurt."

"Ooooooh I hope you've been paying attention then because this next part is gonna be awesome!"

"...But they are about to get married, how is that-"

"You'll see! Agh, if you didn't have a headache I would suggest you read it now but I'm not sure which is worse, not knowing and putting it off or knowing and then be left like that."

"...I'm confused now."

"Just read it, ok? When you can. Alright, going now, bye!" She exited out of the room and once again I was left to my own thoughts.

I had time to think about the possible mistake I've created.

I glanced over to the book and picked it up. ' _Maybe it would help me sleep better if I knew what happened to these kids…'_


	11. Chapter 10

*Wilford's POV*

"Google."

"What-t?"

"What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to see when I-I'll upgrade ne-ext."

"Oh...ok." I groveled once more on the ground and tried to figure out what I could do. Sarah had already left for work but that left nothing for us to do here. And now the barrier thing is preventing us from leaving the house; I feel that I need to interview the barrier and see if it has a personality…

I rolled over and then crawled over the book room where Dark was in. "Oh Darrrrk."

He had a few books stacked next to him and didn't seem like he has had any sleep. "Yes Wilford?"

"What are you up to?"

"Reading."

"What are you reading?"

"' _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.'"

"Gah the darkness seems to just follow you wherever you go now doesn't it."

"It's Sarah's book-"

"Yeah but there's probably some other book or series that seems interesting! Like...Oh...um…" I was about to peruse through her books when I noticed...a lot of it was either fantasy, some dark feature, or even just plain math books. "Hm…"

"Yeah. What do you want anyway?"

"I'm just so borrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred."

"Well then go pick out a book or something to read."

"But that's soooooo boring!"

Dark sighed and then looked back up to me, flashing his black eyes at me. "Then **would you liKe to plAY a GamE with Me?** "

"Ah, um, no!" I quickly grabbed a book and ran out.

Google was still looking for upgrades so I decided to take the book to the room with a bed.

"Everyone's always a grouch around here…" I mumbled to myself as I closed the door behind me. I looked to see what I had grabbed...but...the thing was...it didn't have a title on it. More so, it actually looked like…' _No…'_

I opened it and began to read it. It's first line read,

'HELLO! THIS IS FOR SARAH'S EYES ONLY, IF YOU ARE NOT SARAH THEN YOU ARE INTRUDING AND WILL BE DESTROYED IN THREE, TWO, ONE!...' I waited for death but nothing came. And that was just the first page.

On the following page it read, 'Ahahaha, um, that was a joke. But seriously, don't read this if you aren't Sarah. Ok bye!'

' _What...is this?'_

I checked the next page and found it to be...from a few years ago.

(A.N. THESE NEXT FEW PARTS MAY SEEM CONTRADICTING TO THE DATE BUT IT'S FINE! JUST DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!)

'Um...Hi?

...I don't really know what to write in here yet, I've never really written one of these...But I'm thinking this is gonna be a place where I put events and possibly just write my fanfiction down in.'

' _Oooooooh….Fanfiction….'_

'I don't know, this is only the first entry and it already seems like I'm failing at this 'diary' thing. I've never liked these things, they can only lead to trouble...but lately there's been a lot of things that I felt I should've kept track of but I never did. Things like...him...and stuff…'

' _...Him?'_

'I don't know but I guess I'll stop for today so, see you tomorrow? If I remember….bye?'

I turned the page to find more writings. This time with drawings. ' _...I probably shouldn't be reading this...but I do want to know more about her...it's only for knowledge…'_

*Sarah's POV*

"Sarah!"

I looked around to my boss; well, I call her my boss but she's my supervisor. Our boss is around and about usually though. "Yes ma'am?"

"How are you doing? You were out for a while and your brother had to call in for you!"

"Oh, I'm doing better. It was a rather short experience thankfully but I didn't enjoy being homebound."

"Mhm. Well, I'm glad you're doing better. Also, I have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to know who Gerald, Dexter, and Wilford are, would you?"

I temporarily was confused till I figured that she was referring to Google, Dark, and Wilford. "Ah, yes, I do."

"Do they, um, live with you? Because on their application they placed your address and-"

"Yes, they moved in quite recently actually. I had placed out a request for people to rent at my place and they wanted it so, that's how we get to here." This was all so very made up on the spot but she couldn't see that thankfully.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to make sure because we were actually thinking about hiring them but, don't tell them that, ok?"

A part of me wanted to die and another part of me wanted to whoop to a safer house...but I let a smile appear on my face instead. "Yes ma'am."

She took off and I began to do some more of my duties. ' _Speaking of the house...I should probably go and check up on them. Maybe during lunch...I'll miss a Markiplier video but at least I'll get to see if the house has been burned down.'_

*Google's POV*

I researched the entirety of Google's frame till I found what should be up next for the upgrade. Took long enough but I found out that they are going to make it easier to use the web and interference should be less. ' _Maybe that'll help with the glitching…'_ It also reviewed how more devices will be able to use google drive to its fullest abilities. And...there was something hidden within its depths as well but it was coded weirdly, usually signalling a change with myself specifically. There was a new layout features to make mapping the area around you better and... ' _Hmm…it says...cloning feature added?..._ ' I grinned. ' _Well, that will definitely be interesting…'_

I ended the program and began to stretch around the house. Current time was 10 o'clock. I decided to go check on Dark, seeing that Wilford would likely wish to use my system to play some online game or something of the sort.

I went to the book room where I remembered he was last and saw he looked...tired. "Dark."

He picked up his head and looked over to me. "Ah, yes?"

"Did you...sleep l-last night?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Er...no."

"...What ha-happened?"

"I...I made an agreement to let him out Saturday…"

"What-"

"He was going to hurt Sarah. He was on the brink of control…"

"So wha-at is your plan exactly?" I pursued.

"Well...I might tie myself to a chair in the attic. And then for a better reinforcement I may ask you to lock the door behind me."

"...You know better-er. That won't st-stop him."

"Yeah...but it will for a time...at least, I hope."

I stared at my brother, who was simply looking down to the ground at this point. I sighed and removed the book from his grasp. "Y-you need some sleep, I'll watch over you if that wou-would help."

He nodded and got up and I followed him out of the room. I decided it would be best to go to the bedroom since he was already in bad shape. We went to the room and when I opened it, I was about to ask Wilford to leave when...I saw what he was holding.

He quickly hid the journal and asked, "Y-yes?"

"...What ar-re you reading?"

Dark hadn't caught it but I knew what it was. "You know, some fantasy book," Wilford shrugged off, but his forehead had beads of sweat attached to it.

"...Alright. Well, please exit the room, Dark needs to sleep." He nodded quickly and ran off.

"...What was that about?" Dark asked.

I shook my head. "N-nothing you need to worry a-about right now. Just go lay-ay down and get some sleep."

He simply nodded, probably too tired to really argue at this point and crashed on the bed. I stared as his chest began to rise and fall, slower and slower till it was at a normal pace. ' _...'_

I quietly exited the room, leaving the door partially open and went to go and confront Wilford, who once again hid the journal. "Wilford. I know what y-you have. How much have y-you read?"

"I-I don't know what you're even talking about-"

"Wilford." I stared at him dead in the eyes.

"...I'm almost done with it."

I massaged my face. "Why-"

"Dark ran me out of the book room so I grabbed something and then went out. I didn't know it was this!"

"...Once y-you realized it though, wh-why did you read it?"

"...I don't exactly have an answer." I stared at him curiously. "Part of me was really bored but...another part of me wanted to read it to know how her past was like. And...um…"

"And what?"

"...It seems like she had a lot more on her mind then we could've anticipated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...just...just read it." He handed it over to me. I was hesitant but...I've never seen Wilford this glum and...it concerned me.

"D-don't go reading anymore of her things. Go pick out an act-activity book or start up the xbox." He nodded.

I stepped away and went to go watch Dark sleep. He was still resting soundly and so, I took a seat on the ground and began to read over the pages. I found the contents...disturbing.

*Wilford's POV*

I stared at the screen as the game GTA5 popped up...but it didn't feel the same. I couldn't snap out of whatever this was. Everything felt...negated. Just by the contents of that journal...and it had ended before Senior year began...and knowing that there was a continuation in this house made me feel...restless. But I knew I shouldn't take Google's warning lightly. Besides, I needed to let these things go, I can't...I can't grow attached. ' _ **But think about what we could do with this~...**_ '

' _No...no don't.'_

' _ **Come on...the audience must know how she has been able to grow to what she is now...and see if those thoughts have followed her to now...maybe there is another diary-**_ '

' _I said no!'_

' _ **...You're no fun.**_ ' He left and I breathed. ' _Let's just start this up before he decides to go on a rampage.'_

After a while of going through the campaign, I heard the front door *click!* and lightly push open. "Oh, hey Wilford."

I stared at her figure and simply walked over to her, extending my arms around her.

"U-Um, Wilford? Are you ok?" I didn't speak and I felt her lightly pat me, as though something was wrong with me and was trying to comfort me. If only she knew what I knew.

"He-hello Sarah," I heard Google greet. I paused before removing myself from her.

She looked at me curiously, concerned slightly but instead of asking, she simply replied to Google. "Hey Google. I'm glad to see the house isn't burned down." She began to walk over to the kitchen. "Anyone else want a sandwich?" she called.

"I'll take one," I called, trying to regain my muster back.

I glanced over at Google from the other side of the table and saw there was something wrong. He glanced over to me slightly as Sarah was simply chattering away and I saw that he was...off. But didn't dare show it.


	12. Chapter 11

*Time skip to the next day* *Saturday*

*Sarah's POV*

I simply laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Google told me to not exit my room till 8:30 but...for what reason wasn't sure. I heard some groaning and some fighting back before I just heard...silence. I wanted to know what was going on but I was stuck here till then…' _Stuck...in my own house...in my room…'_ My thoughts were about to travel when I heard my alarm blare that it was 8:30 A.M. I got up and walked out, having already been dressed for the day.

I couldn't see Wilford or Dark but I saw Google heading to the kitchen. "Hey Google, so, mind explaining why I couldn't come out till now?"

He glanced over to me before referring me to come over. "Well, l-let's just s-say that D-Dark isn't doing well."

"He isn't?"

"Yeah...y-you wouldn't underst-stand but he shouldn't be seen-n-n right now."

"Oh...ok. And Wilford?"

"He-e-e is taking the first sh-shift to watch him."

"Oh. It's that serious?" Google nodded. "Geez…"

Google looked through the fridge and produced the milk. I went over to get some cereal from the pantry and as he handed me the milk, I splooshed it all over the cereal. I was about to yell out 'bossness achieved!' when I realized how it may sound so I decided to go against it and simply whispered loudly, "bossness achieved!"

"...Y-you are weird."

I looked over at Google. "Hey! No I'm not!"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say…"

We finished the cereal making and while I went to go to the table, Google took one bowl to Wilford I supposed and then came back. "S-so I assume you are o-off of work t-t-today?"

"Ah, yes. Some Saturday's I work but this Saturday I was off."

"I s-see."

"So, I didn't have a chance to ask yesterday but, what did y'all do while I was at work?"

Something shifted on his face but he wiped it away swiftly and simply replied, "Nothing mu-much. Wilford played games mostly, I was researching th-the databa-ase for any new up-pgrades, and Dark rested."

"Oh geez, did he not sleep at all?"

"Yeah...he wasn't re-really feeling tired."

I sighed. "Dark…" I glanced back up at him. "Where is he?"

"I-In the a-a-attic. But you can't s-see him, he would be up-upset if you saw him...as he was."

I wanted to question him further about this but decided against it and instead tried to refer the conversation back to yesterday. "When I came from work, Wilford hugged me...was something wrong?"

Google simply shrugged, stirring his cereal in the milk. "I don't kn-know, maybe he wa-was just happy you we-were back."

"Yeah...maybe…" ' _But he seemed so off though. It just wasn't normal…'_

We heard something "CRACK!" and then began to hear...rain. I looked outside the window and found there to be a sudden onslaught of rain. "Huh...I didn't know there was supposed to be rain…"

Google pulled up a screen. "It says on the forecast it is supposed to be like this all day."

I stared out of the windows. "Well, it's not like we're supposed to go anywhere in particular...hmm…"

"Wh-what?"

I shrugged and took off to my bedroom. "I'm gonna be typing for a while, I'll see y'all later."

With that, I closed the door behind me and began to open up my laptop.

Whenever I was bored, I would either lay down all day long or type up a story. What kind of story? Fanfiction of course. I remember the first time I did fanfiction and it was for this show called Ninjago. I loved the main characters and there was so much to build on and it was amazing! I wrote it on my own just a chapter or two just from being inspired and then a friend of mine actually liked the show and was doing fanfiction too! We began to write it out more and more and with that...we also ran into some writer's blocks. But when I'd run into a writer's block I'd have four other stories…

Then the content wasn't the same and I ran out of inspiration to actually finish it. I felt bad for the stories I never finished...but then I found something else to be able to make a fandom of.

Youtubers. Especially Markiplier. By the time I had found him he had so much to work with and so I was excited and the great thing was that he never changed his meaning or what he wanted to portray. Ninjago lost its meaning to me but Mark...he was always keeping his perception and it was just nice. And was perfect for inspiration since he had different characters such as Wilford, Dark, Google, and so many others in the fanbase. And their personalities vary of course so adventure can be produced from it...along with some fluff and what some people look for...smut. I could never really catch on to that nor bring myself to write it and put it out there...I mean, I know I'm an adult now but...no thanks, would like to keep my kid self for a bit longer.

ANYWAY! I was writing this boss fanfiction where this human was in a world where Mark's personalities took over the world with Antisepticeye and she was currently stuck in the main castle with them. _**(A.N. Easter egg? :3)**_

Was this my first fanfiction with the series? No, it was maybe the fifth one but one I'm excited to release since it's contradicting to most series. But I had time to write now so I continued on with it...but it did feel slightly odd for some reason as I wrote on Dark.

*Dark's POV*

"ARGH!" I grabbed onto the arms of the chair, digging my nails into the wood.

" **DArk...you PROmisEd…** "

I felt my limbs begin to lose feeling. "No!" I dug my nails into my hands and tried to keep in control.

" **Let it go Dark...Let go...Sleep Dark…** "

I felt blood running down my hands and the drops began to fall onto the ground. "No…"

" **TruSt me DarK, you'Ll feel MUCH BETTer...and tHen we CAn reaLLY have some FuN.** "

"I will-I will not let go."

" **Suite youRself. Either way, I'm coming. You caN'T LAsT all day.** "

I felt another lurch of pain enter through me and I yelled.

*Wilford's POV*

I heard him cry out in pain again as I stared at the ceiling, having a feeling he would break eventually. It always happened, there was never a fail in this. It's just now there was more to risk...I remembered what he instructed me to do this morning though...but was I really looking forward to it?...No.

*this morning*

We had carried Dark up the stairs of the attic, hands bound as he was already starting to glitch out and grow less composed. He was yelling out in pain and there was a haphazard laugh protruding from him as we placed him in the chair and strapped him in to the our best of abilities, sometimes having to slap him back to reality. When we had assigned who would get first watch and he found out it was me, he had stared right into my eyes and I saw he was barely holding on. "Wil-Wilford. If-If I g-get out...Do anything to stop me. Stop me from hurting...ARGH!"

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

I was going to reach out to him but Google pulled me away and got me out of there. As he shut the attic, I felt bad. Google then looked over to me. "Wilford. Are you g-good?"

I sighed and nodded. He offered a quick nod and told me he'd grab me breakfast. Another yell burst through the ceiling…

*now*

I looked over the gun I had in my hands. It was filled with a paralyzer but only held off on them for a little bit, if at all. It's like they are a super powered version of all of us, but they were also insane and will do anything to get their fix.

I breathed as I heard another thump above me and another shout. Then...there was silence. I stared at the ceiling and feared for the worst. There was a loud "BANG!" and the attic door came down.

There stood Dark...but his eyes were darker, his being had a black aura surrounding him, and his teeth were glinting quite brightly. " **Ah, WiLFord, NIce tO see YOu agAIn** ," he greeted, grinning madly.

I picked myself up and prepared myself. "Just back off."

He began to giggle haphazardly and walked down the steps, as though he had nothing to fear. " **Oh Wilford, You alwAys did HAvE high coNFIdence...but Can you back it Up?** " Before he took off, I took my aim and made a head shot. He fell down...but I knew not for long. " **Heh heh...haha...hahahahaha!** " Already his hands were twitching and he was picking himself up. " **Oh, THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!** "

*Sarah's POV*

"BANG!" I looked over to the door and got up. Before I could reach the door though, I saw Google appear and he stared at me right in the eyes. "S-Sarah, d-don't leave here-"

"What was that?!"

"Ju-just don't leave here!" He slammed the door in front of me and I stood there, unsure of what to do. More of a ruckus was being made, shouts of laughter emanating from...someone. But who I couldn't tell and...part of me didn't want to know. ' _...'_ I heard more shouts and yelps and cries. I needed to go.

I exited the room and was about to go into the bookroom...when the front door broke in and...a couple of men entered. Unknown men…

I felt myself freeze up. They stared at me, only their mouths and eyes visible and seemed to...grin at me. "Well, howdy," one greeted roughly.

"Awe, she seems so scared," the other mentioned.

"No matter, it'll be _fun_ to mess with her."

When I heard that, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me, hearing them begin to bang on it. I quickly reacted and moved my drawer to be in front of it and I made a grab for my bat on the side of the bed. Then I ran to the restroom and hid in the closet. Once I was there, I opened a secret compartment up for emergencies and backed myself into it, closing the hatch in front of me. I was shaking and felt tears were streaming down my face as they kept banging on the door, attempting to bring it down. I attempted to control my breathing as I heard wood breaking and cracking, they getting closer to breaking down the damn door.

' _Help….help….help….help….'_


	13. Chapter 12

*Google's POV*

I ran into the room and locked the door behind us, seeing Wilford currently battling with a very hell-bent Dark. " **AH! GOOGLE, WELCOME TO THE GAME!** "

I looked over to Wilford and saw that his head was bloody, everything seeming to be torn and ripped in some way. Wilford pulled Dark down and shot him, but this only paused Dark for a mere few seconds till he was up and running again. He made a grab for Wilford's head and threw him against a wall. A crack now resided there with Wilford passed out on the floor, exhausted.

Then Dark grinned at me. " **Come on Google, be more...willing. I won't hurt her.** "

I produced sparks in my hands. "I-I can't chance that D-Dark."

He frowned. " **Oh well. I'll Turn you into a crumpled CAN.** " He lunged forward and I did so back, colliding in the middle to which I electrocuted him, but...unlike last time, he only grinned. " **OLD TRICKS WON'T WORK GOOGLE! TRY AGAIN!** " He began to laugh maniacally as I felt the electricity was now being transferred and coming right back to me, frying my circuits.

I yelled out in pain and tried letting go but Dark's grip was deadly and I felt myself begin to kneel.

" **Look at me.** " I stared into his eyes. " **There is NOTHIng you can Do to STOp me.** " His grip tightened and I felt my wrists cracking open. " **You have Failed.** " He threw me on top of Wilford and made his way to the door, a grin plastered on his face. ' _N-no…'_

My vision faded and my system began to restart.

*Dark's POV*

' _ **Finally. Now I can go meet the lady herself.**_ '

' _S-stop.'_

I felt myself open the door and found...something strange. The front door was wide open and there seemed to be chipped pieces of the wooden frame on the floor. ' _ **Hmmm? I wonder what happened here…**_ '

We heard loud banging and some minor yelling, including, "Come on out sweetheart, we won't bite that badly!"

I felt myself freeze up at this. ' _ **...Would you like to come out to play?**_ '

' _...'_

I felt myself gain back some control and I felt...anger begin to flow through me. I teleported forward down the hall and saw the men breaching her door and attempting to get through her drawers. I grabbed forward at the men's shoulders and they both paused and hollered as I pulled them back. " **He** llo **Boys**. Care to **play a GAME?** " I elongated my nails into their skin and felt their blood on my fingers and felt...excited.

*Sarah's POV*

I don't know how long I've been in here but I haven't had the confidence to move. At one point they had stopped trying to come in but if they were really gone was what I didn't know. I didn't even have my phone since I stupidly left it on my bed so 911 couldn't even help. I was just...stuck.

I remember one time before when I simply 'thought' that someone had entered the house and I ended up staying in my mom's closet with a broom stick and couldn't encourage myself to see because there was silence. I forgot why I was alone, maybe it was on a Friday but eventually I got up and went over to check because I knew if it wasn't real and I called the police, then it wouldn't be too well. Or at least I thought it wouldn't be, I mean, if you're genuinely scared by it…

Anyway, I kind of figured that I should probably have a backup plan. And so this hidden room became the trick and I would hide out here in case anyone came and broke in. I had actually almost forgotten about it but…

I heard my drawers being pushed away and I held my breath. I heard steps. There was a light knock on the bathroom door. I didn't answer. The door was pushed in and there was some rustling as they looked around for me. ' _Stay...away...please….'_

There was a pause. Then, I saw the light of the bathroom enter into the closet and... "Sarah?" It was...Dark?

Hesitantly, I moved the door and saw him staring at me. He was covered in...blood. And he seemed to have been slightly hurt and...his figure was shaking.

*Dark's POV*

When I saw her, I saw the tears in her eyes. I saw the way she was huddled up. I saw how...scared she looked. "D-Dark?" I felt the other side of me leave and I slowly felt control of myself once more, growing more and more composed till I was as I used to be.

I reached out to her and saw her pull back instinctively. "It's ok. I promise. I...I took care of them."

She hesitantly grabbed my hand and I brought her out. She was still shaking and I held her in my arms. I felt her hot tears travel along my clothing as she clung onto me. I could understand a little freaking out but...she was terrified.

I don't know how long we stood like this but when she had calmed down, she let me go and stared at me once more. "Dark...what-"

"Don't ask. Please."

She simply nodded. "Should I...call the police?"

"Well...um…" ' _Considering that we had killed those people...probably not.'_

As if she could hear my thoughts, she brushed it off. "Where are Google and Wilford?"

I paused and tried to remember. Then my eyes grew in realization that I had simply left them there and we both headed out to go and get my brothers.

There was blood scattered around the living room and some remains of skin- I covered Sarah's eyes and just led her to the room.

Wilford and Google were on the ground and were quite hurt. We picked them up and laid them down. Sarah began to try and wake them as I went to grab the bandages and a few things of water. When I returned, Google was slowly reawakening from his automatic restart and was still repairing.

I knelt down next to him and he stared at me, his face beaten up quite bad that it was difficult to speak. "D-Da-r-k?" he glitched out.

"Sh. I'm ok now...something happened...but I'll need to tell you later."

He stared at my clothing. "Wh-o-"

"Not hers. Now keep repairing yourself." Google did something like a nod and laid back down.

I walked over to Wilford and Sarah and Sarah had successfully woken him up. "Dark." He held his head as pain seemed to be etched on his face.

"It's ok Wilford. He...he let go. Just calm down."

He laid back down. "Dark...did you do this?" I heard Sarah ask. I didn't respond as I checked the rest of him for any broken ligaments. Thankfully the other side had gone easy on them. "Are they going to be...ok?"

I nodded and picked him up. "I'll put them in the guest room...just stay in here till I come back, ok?" She nodded and I took Wilford to the bedroom and did the same for Google.

When I returned to the room, she was looking up at the ceiling. "...This morning Google had told me to stay in my room till 8:30...were they putting you up there?" I nodded. "And then...he told me to stay in my room shortly after breakfast...was that when-"

"Sarah." I went up to her and faced her to me. "I'm still me. I'm still...I'm still Dark. He doesn't come out often, it's just-"

"Where is he?"

I blinked. "What?"

"The 'he' you keep referring to."

I shook my head and backed away. "No Sarah, you don't know what he'll do to you. I don't know what he'll do to you-"

"Dark. I felt worthless this morning because I couldn't help you." She approached me and held my hand. She breathed. "I...I want to meet him Dark. If...if he gives you relief for letting him out...I want you to be able to release him."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes. I do."

I stared at her. Then, I shook away from her. "No." Before she could try to reach out to me again, I walked away. "Stay here. I'm going to...clean up the place."

"Dark-"

I took off and went to clean up the living room. ' _She doesn't know. And she can never know.'_

*Sarah's POV*

' _...'_ I sat there on the ground, not sure of what emotion to feel. I felt slightly hurt but I understood why he wouldn't want me to meet him. But he doesn't know...well, he couldn't know either way about…

I sighed and, knowing I'd be in here for a while by myself, called out to him. "Cineos?" No response. "Cineos, I need someone to talk to. Please."

I closed my eyes and felt something draw away from me and when I opened my eyes again, I saw him. He sat there across from me, his darkened eyes no longer giving me fear as they used to. " **Hello.** " Today he was wearing a black t-shirt with his short hair dyed to a grey, a pair of torn jeans on his legs with some black sneakers.

"Hey Cineos." Cineos was another side of me according to him. When I first met him, he approached me as though he was going to attack me...but when I made it seem as though I didn't care and it would probably actually help me, he kind of was...reversed? I'm not sure but now he's someone that I can talk to and be able to actually get some feedback.

" **Are you ok? I was almost summoned.** "

"I'm...fine. The house got broken into."

" **...where are they?** "

"I...I think Dark killed them...I'm not sure though, but he's hesitant to call the police."

He sighed. " **Great. I hope he knows what he's doing.** "

"Yeah...but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

" **What is it?** "


	14. Chapter 13

*Dark's POV*

When I was done, I double checked the area and smelled for any sign of iron in the room. I didn't want Sarah to see the mess or have a reminder of what happened. The door would need to get replaced...but if that was all that was needed, then it should be fine.

After checking out everything, I went to go check on Sarah...only to find that she was asleep. I sighed and picked her up, taking her over to her room-...

I backed away from her room and placed her in the bed with Google and Wilford. Then I went back to clean her room. I knew it probably wouldn't be good to be in there with what had happened and waking up to it...she's human so she would probably freak out. She probably shouldn't even be in the house but...given the circumstances we are kind of stuck here.

I moved the drawers back to where they belonged and I tried to fix up the mess made as best as I could. I even went to the closet to put everything back to what it was and actually found some blood that must've dripped off of me when I came in initially. As I was cleaning though, I couldn't help but feel this coldness in the area. I looked around for the source only to find that the hiding spot Sarah was in was still open. When I looked at it from closer inspection, I saw a couple of things that would normally not be in a closet. There was a little kitten poster that said that everything would be ok along with a couple of water bottles and even some crackers that hadn't been opened. It was a small space, only being able to fit one person comfortably...but the coldness mostly surrounded it. ' _...'_ I closed it off and left the closet alone.

As I closed the door to her room, I heard another door click as well and found it to be Google exiting from the room. He seemed to still need to repair some patches of skin but other than that seemed completely fine. "Dark."

"Google. I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Yeah, I should b-be fine. I'll be more-ore fully repaired when th-the upgr-grade comes up. N-now, I want to know what happened."

"...Well, while we were fighting, a couple of men came into the house and were going to hurt Sarah."

"What?"

"She ran and hid in her room of course...but they almost got to her. If I hadn't come out...I don't know if she would've been ok."

"...S-so he had his f-fun with the intruders instead…"

"I also participated in it though, he let me have some control and...Google, I felt calmer when I was doing it, happy even. Seeing the blood, seeing the terrified faces, even just-"

I felt a slap come across my face and I was knocked back into reality. "Those aren't your th-thoughts. It wouldn't come as easy with others, w-with them though, they were about t-to hurt her...and somehow you have began to care about her."

"What? No, of course not-"

"It's...it's fine. It seems...there may be more of a reason that w-we are here anyway." I looked over to him, confused. He sighed. "Wilford and I...did s-something wrongful. We r-read a journal of hers to f-find...T-tell me, how was she when you found her?"

"She...she was mostly scared. Like terrified even...but it should be understood because she was about to be hurt by those men-"

"Did sh-she immediately move t-to you?"

"...no but what does that-"

"-Dark, this isn't the only br-break in she's been exposed t-to."

"What-"

Google pulled out a...a journal. "Sa-arah...has been through some things. A-and...I think sh-she may need help...but we need an-nother opinion."

I looked over the journal. "I-I can't possibly-"

"If you care about her, y-you would read it. W-we just c-can't let her kn-know that we know." He held his head and I saw his eyes temporarily flash black and then adjusted back to their normal color.

"Google-"

"I kn-know. I'm going back to bed. Just...if y-you're going to be up then l-look over it." He went back to the room and closed the door behind him lightly before I could argue further.

I went to the living room and sat down. I looked over the journal. It looked like a book, it's cover simply being a green with a few purple flowers scattering over it. I opened the magnetic latch and read the first few lines:

'HELLO! THIS IS FOR SARAH'S EYES ONLY, IF YOU ARE NOT SARAH THEN YOU ARE INTRUDING AND WILL BE DESTROYED IN THREE, TWO, ONE!...' I waited for the fun of the thought of destruction but nothing came.

On the following page it read, 'Ahahaha, um, that was a joke. But seriously, don't read this if you aren't Sarah. Ok bye!'

' _Well...I kind of can't say bye to you yet.'_

I checked the next page and found it to be...from a few years ago.

'Um...Hi?'

"Hello?" I muttered back.

'...I don't really know what to write in here yet, I've never really written one of these...But I'm thinking this is gonna be a place where I put events and possibly just write my fanfiction down in.'

' _...I don't see how this is relevant.'_

'I don't know, this is only the first entry and it already seems like I'm failing at this 'diary' thing. I've never liked these things, they can only lead to trouble...but lately there's been a lot of things that I felt I should've kept track of but I never did. Things like...him...and stuff…'

' _...Him?'_

'I don't know but I guess I'll stop for today so, see you tomorrow? If I remember….bye?'

I turned to the next page.

 _ **(A.N. Hey...so this next part contains some dark content. If you have anything that may lead to being triggered into doing something...please either skip ahead, I will leave a few spaces between this next section and the next part. I don't want to cause anyone self harm or flashbacks. I will leave a summary towards the end. Be safe)**_

What I found...was disturbing. According to the pages, it was her junior year in high school. She was...really nervous. She really didn't want to be there at all, like something or someone was always just making her wary of everything. And there was this constant mention of a 'him' who was still very much around her but she tried to avoid at all costs. She was finding it difficult to talk with anyone and tried to find comfort in her own thoughts, writing out different passages through any means of time by what was happening around her.

She never had any sense of being calm and always seemed to be...running.

There was...a break in. She was being dropped off and as she was about to do her daily check of the house...she hadn't noticed it originally and she had opened the door a lot easier than usual. The initial thing she noticed was that the TV was gone. A few things looked haphazard and...she froze. Then she ran back out to tell her grandmother and her boyfriend at the time. The police came by and checked out the place. She had to go through the rooms and see what exactly was stolen. Her mother was still at work and she tried to make it home soon but...at this point Sarah was scared. She began to set things up in her room, insisting they were traps for the intruders. She had set up a bat on the side of her bed and a pair of scissors that were hidden, both in the book shelf and on her bedside table. She would sleep with her clothes on in fear that she may be taken and would rather be in her regular clothes than her nightgown if that was the case. And she always was scared of any noise in the night that she would constantly do sweeps of the house.

At this point mostly everything was describing her surroundings and just trying to write everything down. She made a comment that said she had considered running away. She had literally typed up her plan to the T and was always jotting down what she may need. She just wasn't stable in her mind at all.

Skipping along she decided to stay at the school and had managed to stay in different clubs such as Student Council and a Creative Writing/Arts club. And it was at this point the writings began to become sparser but from time to time she would write a fanfiction of Ninjago, which was a TV show with Legos apparently. The clubs weren't working though nor were the writings. She eventually felt joy leave her side and just grow more and more distant from everyone. Writing became sparse until the following year, where she mentioned that she had lost the journal...her thoughts became more erratic, ranging from developed fears, lost dreams...At one point she was afraid they would lose the house and...she considered hanging herself. A wire that always seemed to hang lazily at her father's...seemed to always taunt her existence.

It was at this point that the 'him' person seemed to be most daunting, trying to talk to her but she was too afraid…

Then, on one night in particular, she was visited by...something. She was sitting in her room, staring at the wall, thinking about the pair of scissors that were on her bedside table. She was completely blank at everything and she couldn't even concentrate on her studies and her family was out visiting some friends. Ripped papers and gifts were scattered at her feet. She felt something pull away from her, a dark being, a being that seemed like a demon at first and slightly frightened her.

'" _ **Hello.**_ "'

' _I asked, "Who are you?"_

 _It simply replied, "_ _ **The one who will be taking your life,**_ " _cackling and seeming to be echoing all around me._

 _At this point though...I wasn't really necessarily scared. As his being grew darker, I kind of reviewed over everything and...didn't really feel like fighting for it. I kind of had this look on my face that detailed how little I truly cared at that point. "Please."_

 _It paused. "_ _ **What?**_ "

" _...Please…" I felt tears begin to develop. "Take it. I don't want it. I just...just want this to end."_

" _ **...But what about-**_ "

 _I grabbed forward and positioned his hand onto my neck. "Crack it. End my life. Everything scares me and I can't function like this anymore! I can't! I don't-I don't want to! Please just...end it."_

 _I closed my eyes...but felt the hand retract. When I looked up at the being, it no longer looked that much like a demon. Its eyes were still darkened but instead took a human shape. Dark short hair, a black shirt, and some jeans seeming to be a teenager. He kind of just stared at me._

" _Why...why aren't you ending my life?"_

" _ **...I...I can't.**_ "

 _I stared at him and made a grab for the scissors. "If you won't then I will-" I grabbed the scissors but at this time I felt him grab my wrist and yank the scissors out of my grasp._

" _ **I can't let you do that.**_ "

 _At this point...I was just angry. "This is my life! You can't do this, I am dying here. Everyday is another passing day, another day that I run for it and grow more and more paranoid! Everything is crashing and I find joy in nothing! Nothing!" I began hyperventilating under the stress._

 _He stared at me again. He placed the scissors down and placed his hand on the area where my heart was. For the first time in a long time...I felt warmth. I felt...love? I didn't know but...it was enough to calm me down. My legs gave in and I fell onto the ground. Then...he hugged me. "_ _ **...My name is Cineos. I am another side of you, thus I live within you. Another personality some may call it but...we are connected. I first came out here to end your life or to try to take it over...but found you could care less. You are a many faced person with no goals set in mind. You have no hopes. You have no dreams. You have nothing keeping you here and your sanity has ran extremely low. I...I have a new objective.**_ " _He backed away his hand and I looked up to him. "_ _ **I...must be your devil's advocate and give you clarity when you need it. This life...it is cruel at points...but you have to stay strong. I will be summoned automatically in any low points, any fights or calamities, huge amounts of insecurity or thoughts of being unstable. I will bare this...burden with you. You have outwardly stated that you have nothing bounding you here...so I will help you develop that. You will be living.**_ "

 _For once...in a very long time...I actually believed in someone.'_

...The journal continues on to read that although her thoughts were still erratic, this Cineos character helped her...but sometimes she would still get the thoughts returning and heightened at points 'he' would come around her.

The journal ended saying she would try to write in another journal to describe her future and kind of...meditated on her year. And she even went back farther than that on everything that has ever happened to her, listing different things as though simply listing facts about a book.

Once the journal ended, I kind of just sat there. It kind of made sense that she had reverted back to that state...throughout this she was scared and frightened and had nothing to really set her at ease except for...that Cineos fellow.

I stared at the door of the bedroom that led to where they slept. ' _...Sarah...you don't think like this still...do you?'_

 _ **(A.N. So for those who had to miss a majority of the chapter, here's a quick run down of it:**_

 _ **Sarah is at a very low point in her life as a Junior in high school and had a break in happen as well as just becoming very distant with everyone and everything. Her fears are heightened and she's almost gone...when this alter ego called Cineos comes out and introduces himself. First wanting to end her and then noticing that she was already at the brink of this decides to try and help her, becoming more like a devil's advocate and...just a semi-friend to her, activating in any moment that she feels dismay or is just afraid and can't calm down. Will try to make up for the sadness in the next chapter!)**_


	15. Chapter 14

*Sarah's POV*

I woke up but was still very groggy. Because of this, I refused to open my eyes and willed for more sleep. It should've been Sunday at that point so there should be nothing happening… I shifted a little in my sleep and felt myself press against something warm. There was a mutter and I felt myself go more into the warmth. Part of me was really tired and just wanted to sleep but another part of me wondered what the heck that warmth was.

Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes to find a partially opened pale yellow shirt on a...person. I looked up to see Wilford's sleeping face, muttering about something, a gun match or whatever, pulling me steadily closer. Then I realized it: I was laying down next to Wilford.

Trying my best not to wake him, I gently pushed away from him but as I did this, he pulled me in again and began to mutter some more things, his mustache tickling my forehead. I felt this called for serious tactics of escaping. I slowly turned myself around and began to budge Wilford's arms off of me and it actually worked! Then I attempted to slowly ease my way out and almost made it when I was once again pulled back and this time in front of Wilford's face. Something about having a new 'toy to play with' and his face was steadily getting closer to my face, puckering up his lips. At that point though, I freaked and rather than tried to be kind, I yelled "No!" and pushed forward, causing Wilford to wake up and fall out of the bed.

"Wh-whoa!" He fell with a loud "BUMP!" and seemed slightly annoyed. "What in the hell-" He looked up to the one that pushed him off. "Oh, Sarah. Hello...why did you push me off the bed?"

I didn't know how to explain it but tried to. "Er...I kind of woke up being wrapped in your arms and it kind of freaked me out?"

"Oh...I apologize, I usually use a pillow to grab onto while I sleep...but you must've been in the way or something…" He looked at my face curiously. "You are blushing really badly...is hugging you really getting you worked up like that?"

I covered my face and kind of stared off. "Y-Yeah…"

Before he could comment further, I heard another person grumble, "Will th-the two of y-you be quiet or g-get a room? It's hard en-enough to sleep in a bed with others moving around."

I hadn't noticed it before but Google was actually on the other side of the bed, at the foot of it really. That's when more of a realization of my location began to take hold. I wasn't in my room, I was in the guest bedroom...why this was I had no idea.

"Sorry Google. I'll be leaving now." I stepped over Wilford and quickly stepped out of the room, much to a bawling Wilford's despair.

When I came out of the room, I went to the living room to find a sleeping Dark on the couch. Seeing him reminded me of what had happened yesterday and I had flashes of it go through my mind. The pounding on the door, the yelling, the taunting, the fear, the tears...the blood on him. The iron smell in the air that hung as we passed through the living room, the-

I held my head. ' _Stop it. Just...stop…'_ I breathed lightly and went to the kitchen. I tried to check the time but...I didn't have my phone...and it was still in there...I looked over to the microwave time to find it was barely 6 in the morning. I couldn't remember what time I had passed out. I know Cineos helped me fall asleep when I had began hyperventilating again but after that... I don't even know how I ended up between those two. ' _...Maybe Dark placed me there…'_ I took out the cereal and looked in the fridge for the milk. Then I realized: it's Sunday. Grocery day. I groaned and took out the milk to finish my cereal making.

I made my bowl of cereal, forgetting to do the 'Splooshing' sequence and proceeded to eat it on the table. I had some paper and was writing the grocery list down. It was quiet besides my scratching of the pen and Dark's light breathing. I couldn't get myself to concentrate on anything but that seemed like something appropriate. I stared over at his figure.

His face was calm-like, a dull grey covering his features and he was simply just resting. I finished my cereal and went to go sit in front of him, trying to procrastinate on the grueling trip to the store. Nothing resonated from him and without the darkness of his features he seemed more human. It was hard to imagine that he- I noticed he was holding a pillow in his grasp and caught myself from giggling at the thought that he had the same problem with sleeping like Wilford.

But somehow he seemed to notice. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

I backed off quickly as he opened his eyes to look over to me, clearly bored. "I was...bored. And really didn't want to go to the store…"

"So this resulted in you watching me while I slept? Isn't that kind of...stalker-like?" he teased lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, just more procrastinating and not wanting to put effort into procrastinating."

"...you're weird."

"No I'm not!"

He sighed and got up, cracking his neck some. "Well, do you want someone to go to the store with you?"

"Um that's not necessary-"

He held up a hand and yawned, his features stretching. "Just grab your purse so we can go…"

I nodded and grabbed it from the kitchen. When I came back, he had already transformed into his other skin and took me by surprise. "U-um...you don't have to be like that now, we still have the car ride."

He looked over to me curiously before changing back. "Alright." We headed out.

It was kind of quiet in the car since we weren't really sure what exactly to talk about. "Do y'all need anything to heal?"

"No, all we really need is rest and then we're usually good."

"Ah, ok…" Once again there was silence in the car. Sighing, I turned up the radio and scanned through the channels till I came across one that was playing, ' _Animal I Have Become'_ by Three Days Grace. I decided to jam out to it.

"I can't escape this hell.

So many times I've tried.

But I'm still caged inside.

Somebody get me through this nightmare,

I can't control myself!

So what if you can see, the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become!

Help me believe, it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!"

At this point I was really getting into it and tapped to the beat with my other foot, not really paying attention to Dark.

*Dark's POV*

I don't think she noticed her strains at points as she was singing or realizing what she was she was singing about. But she still seemed to be into it as she sang out, "SOMEBODY GET ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE, I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" She went through the chorus again and she was...smiling? I couldn't tell but she seemed to be happy in some way. She rang out the nightmare part again but this time...something flashed in her eyes. A darkness. It was temporary but it still appeared. ' _...was that Cineos just now?'_

I couldn't really ask since she doesn't know that I've read her diary but...she didn't really seem thrown off by it as she kept singing the song.

*Time skip*

We were in the store by now, I having changed into my other form by now. For some reason it makes Sarah nervous but...the reasoning to it is unknown. You would think if she enjoyed Mark she would enjoy this view. She wasn't really thinking anything specific right now though so I couldn't catch a reason as to why.

"Alright, so first we have to get some toiletries since I know the soap isn't going to last long with y'all here...then we have to think of something to eat during the week as well…" She was going to contemplate it when she switched over and muttered, "One thing at a time…" I simply pushed the basket as she made up her mind.

As we were getting closer to the food items where she'd have to make her decision, she asked, "What do you guys like?"

I tried to consider this but, we had mostly just relied on whatever the mannequins were able to make, which didn't really have much of a range… "Just get whatever, we don't have preference."

"Y'all don't have any preference? Like, at all?"

I shrugged it off.

She seemed to be in deep contemplation. Then, something popped up in her mind. "Oh! Oh! I know, I know what I'll make!" She took off and, without having a chance to read her mind, I took off after her.

*time skip!*

We brought in the groceries and when I was about to help put up everything, she shooed me away. "Nope, you don't know where anything goes and plus I want the meal to be a surprise!"

"What-"

She shooed me away some more. "Go, go-"

"But-"

"No buts! Go!" She pushed me further away and took off once more to the kitchen. I stared in her direction as she began to move things around loudly. ' _...I can either fight this or listen to her and go and do something else…'_ I glanced over to the book room. ' _...Wasn't I already starting with The Austere Academy?'_

*Google's POV*

I glared at the ceiling above me as Wilford had once again managed to kick me off of the bed. It's like he doesn't have any idea of where he is in his sleep; in his own little world. Whatever world that is I want no part of it.

I inhaled through my nose-...only to find a rather...interesting smell. ' _...Is that…'_

I quickly walked out of the room towards the smell and saw a rather agitated Sarah that was looking over her phone and staring at a pot full of chicken. She saw my figure. "O-oh! Hey Google-"

"What ar-re you doing?" I stared into the pot. "Or attempting to do?"

"Nothing, just, you know-" Her phone was angled to me and I saw it had a picture of chicken and dumplings.

"You're making chicken and dumplings?"

She glanced at her phone and quickly closed it. "Um, no, I'm um, I'm making-"

I went over to the stove and adjusted it to the correct temperature. "I-If anyone is going to be m-making chicken and dumplings in this house-" I glanced over to her, "-it's g-gonna be done correctly. Now, where's the garlic?"

"Oh um, over here, I'll grab it."

She quickly went to the fridge and began grabbing it out while I looked for a garlic peeler. ' _Everyone knows Koreans love their garlic. If this is going to be done, it's going to be done correctly.'_

*Sarah's POV*

Google and I continued to work on the meal till late in the afternoon, him saying we'd have to wait till tomorrow to go and actually finish it but we had everything already prepped for the following day. As we were trying to figure out what we would make in the meantime, he asked, "So...why-y exactly were you tr-trying to make chi-icken and dumplings?"

"Oh...well, this morning I had went to the grocery store with Dark and asked him what y'all liked. He said that you didn't have any preference and...I kind of remembered a video I saw with Markiplier."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Um, I don't think Markiplier made it directly but the video is called BLAME MARKIPLIER by...Oh who was it, my brothers really loved him-"

"C-CaptainSparkelz?"

"Ah yes!" I saw him pull up a screen and watch the video. He was kind of quiet for a while, not even a tickle of a smile appearing as he watched it.

After the short video ended, he kind of paused. "Interesting…"

I nodded and kind of hid my face. "I couldn't believe I remembered it but I kind of wanted to bring some familiarity here...so I kind of went off a whim…Of course as you saw I had no idea what I was doing!"

He shrugged. "I-It's fine. As-s it's usually s-said, it's the thought that c-counts. I'm j-just kind of surprised Dark didn't h-help you with this."

"Um...that's because I ran him out of here so I could make it as a surprise…" I chuckled lightly and looked down, a small smile of embarrassment pressed on my face.

"Ah...Interesting…" Before I could ask why this was interesting, he began to look through the cabinets. "C-Care to help me make s-some sandwiches? I know Wilford wi-will be up soon and knowing him he will b-be 'st-starving' in a sen-nse."

"Ah, right!" I began to prep the sandwiches.

And almost on cue, as we had the sandwiches out on the table, Wilford came slouching into the room, grumbling lightly to himself till he looked up at the table with sandwiches. "Ooooooooo, food sounds lovely." He was about to pick one off when Google tapped his hand with a paper plate. "Go wash your hands."

"But, but I'm hungry!"

"And I-I lost sleep due t-to your 'fairy life' in your sleep, so unless y-you want me to release a re-recording of everything you mutter-ered last night and this morning, I would sugg-ggest you go."

Wilford kind of looked like he had been shot and ran to the restroom, a smile appearing on Google's face. "Do I want to know?"

"Just know it would-ld give you a different idea of the Wil-lford you know." He chuckled lightly as Dark began to emerge from the book room, curious about the ruckus.

"Hey Dark, I forgot I sent you away, sorry." I sent a half-laugh his way.

He looked over to the sandwiches. "I don't see how sandwiches could take four hours…or the point of running me out of there for it."

"Oh, um...that surprise is still coming, just kind of delayed," I responded nervously, scratching the back of my head.

Wilford came back into the dining room and joined us at the table. It was nice again having everyone around the table. It felt like ages since this has happened but only because of-

"So what has everyone been up to? I've been asleep for ages!" Wilford boasted, as though it was the worse thing in the world.

"I'm s-sorry if you were in need of beau-uty sleep in y-your case, talking of -"

Wilford ran forward and grabbed hold of Google's mouth to silence them. "Hahaha, yeah yeah, right."

I just smiled at the scene and continued to munch down on the meal.

(A.N. Watch BLAME MARKIPLIER if you're curious about this haha:  watch?v=PwwP40Eyqyo)


	16. Chapter 15

*?'s POV*

I laid in my bed lazily. Today I was off of work and I had done my homework already for the classes. And thus that left me with nothing to do. ' _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..what to do…..'_ Then a person popped up in my head. ' _Oh! Sarah said to come over whenever I want, I even have a key to the house in case she's not there...But she should be because today was only grocery day!'_ I got up and put on some clothing and headed over.

I remember meeting Sarah in one of our first classes at the university. We were both awkward people at the time but she had approached me and asked if we could be study partners. She had some trouble with the chemistry unit, mostly because a good chunk was memorizing and just a bunch of having a certain order. In exchange she'd help me with the occasional math problem since she's already been through most of the subject. But she was also a fun person in general, she was always energetic when you're around her and although she seems odd, she's great.

I pulled into her parking lot and exited the car. Her truck was here so it had to mean she was home.

I approached the door and knocked on it. "Sarah!"

*Sarah's POV*

We were all chatting away till we heard a knock on my door, followed by a voice calling, "Sarah! Sarah it's me, Gabby! Are you home?"

I stared wide eyed at the door. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Why 'uh oh'?" Wilford asked, worried.

"Um, she's my friend and I'm not sure how she'd react to see there are other people here that don't belong here-you need to go hide!"

"We c-can just tell her we're y-your room-mates," Google insisted.

"No no no, you don't understand, she will take it way out of proportions and-" I heard the knob jiggling and I knew she was using her key. "Ah! Go, now!" I pushed them all into the book room and just as I closed the door, the front door opened revealing Gabby, red hair and all.

"Sarah! I tried knocking but you didn't answer!"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that, I was just putting some stuff away."

"Ah you know you don't need to clean with me. Besides, you didn't expect the visit…" She glanced over to the table to notice the plates that were still there. "...Um, is someone else here?"

"Oh, ummmmm, nope, no one is here. Those have uh, been there because I've been too lazy to clean it up."

She rolled her eyes and began to throw away the plates. "Sarah this isn't like you to have a messy area. But anyway!" She turned back to me. "What's been up!"

"Um, nothing much really. Come on, take a seat," I offered, gesturing to the couch.

"Nah I'm good, been laying down all day-Ah, um...what happened there?"

I looked to where she was pointing and saw the chipped door frame. A flashback began to dawn on me but I shook it off and simply replied, "I um, forgot my keys inside and called a neighbor to break down the door for me."

"Awe geez, that sucks. Well, if you need someone to repair that I can give you my friend's number and he'll do the job for ya, maybe for a good $20 since you're my friend."

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate that." She gave me the number and I saved it under "Gabby's door friend."

"Anywho, what do you have going on?"

Before I could respond, we heard something fall in the other room along with some excessively light noises.

"What was-"

"Ah um, that was probably the cat-"

"...You don't have a cat." More noises followed with some grunts in the background. "Sarah, what's back there?"

"N-nothing! I promise. Um, tell me what's happening with-" There was a huge "BUMP!" sound and the ground lightly shook and there was silence. At that point I knew we were in trouble.

She approached the door and I took off to be in front of her. "Sarah, I knew someone was here. Come on, is it a boyfriend?~" she jeered.

"N-no, of course not! It's just, um-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell your family if that is the case, just introduce me." She smiled as she reached across me and opened the door. Her eyes opened wide at the scene and I slightly glanced back.

Dark and Google were holding down Wilford and covering his mouth, suddenly glancing at the lady in the doorway. They were kind of worried but...Gabby kind of grinned and looked over to me. "Sarah. I didn't know you enjoyed...role playing. Especially with so many men…" She laughed heartily as my cheeks flared up in thought of being even close to being associated with that.

I was about to correct her whenever Wilford had escaped the grasp of Dark and Google and patted himself down. "Ah, you must be a friend of Sarah!" He took her hand swiftly and landed a kiss on her hand.

"Haha yep, the name is Gabby. So, who are you all anyway?"

"Wilford, at your service."

"I'm Dark."

"Google."

She kind of just laughed at this. "Man you must enjoy staying in character but I can dig it." She glanced back at me. "Do you have some sort of nickname too?"

"N-no, of course-"

"Oh she does, but she hasn't grown into it quite yet, isn't that right baby?" Wilford commented, wiggling his mustache.

"WHAT-"

Dark quickly came behind me and whispered in my ear, "Go with it...the longer she thinks it's a game or whatever that is the less we really need to hide necessarily."

"But, you don't understand, she means-"

By now my friend had burst into laughter. "Oh-OH! Oh my, Sarah, you devilish girl! And I only thought that you were little miss Innocent but clearly I was off!"

I couldn't take this anymore. I stepped away from Dark and relayed, "OK, OK ENOUGH! I am not roleplaying with these people, they simply just live here, I swear I'm not having any relations with them!"

"Awe Sarah you know we were just trying to poke a little fun~!" Wilford whined, a smirk appearing on his face.

My friend was still trying to catch her breath. "Geez, y'all are great actors! I was just trying to get her embarrassed since her face gets really red when she is and it's so adorable!"

I glared at them. "I hate all of you."

We all went back to the living room and I kind of curled up into a ball onto the couch, trying to hide as much of my face as possible as she interviewed them. "How long have you been living with Sarah?"

"Not for too long. You see, she had a flyer released about needing some roommates to help pay the bills here and we moved in almost immediately. Not the most exciting story but it's what happened."

"Ah, I see...anyway, earlier, are those just nicknames you go by or…?"

"Yes, they are our preferred w-way of referencing us," Google commented.

"Alrighty! I get it, the name you're normally given doesn't always fit." She glanced over at Dark. "So, Dark, correct?" He nodded. "Do you just really like darkening your skin or something because it's pretty cool and would love to know how you have that aura going on!"

Did I mention that she's a lover of fashion sense? Oh well.

Dark was confused then realized she meant his feature in general. "Oh...well, I usually prefer this skin type to um….Google, how did you put it again?" he strained, really needing help to tie the knot on the obvious lie.

"W-well, it helps dis-discern that on-ne shouldn't need to base judgement on one's original color. Al-lso that it helps to describe your interests."

"Ooooooo, fascinating! And the aura must just seem to deviate from you because of the whole look!" Dark simply nodded as she was creating her own assumptions at this point. ' _I'm so glad she doesn't watch Markiplier….'_

"So, what do you all do for a living?" she questioned.

"Well...we are actually applying for jobs. We had move from L.A. to find work here. Which is also why we needed a place of residence," Wilford explained rather smoothly

"Ah alright well, hopefully you'll get one soon. Y'all seem like fun characters."

At this point Wilford began to take on more conversation about her, basically interviewing her and my friend enjoys some attention so she was alright with it. As she was being interviewed, she whispered to me, "These guys are pretty cute and," she lowered her whisper, "hot!"

I internally facepalmed as my cheeks began to turn red. I will agree on the basis that they are 'cute' in a sense. Not hot though. I mean, based on their actions and just in general they look like Mark! And what's worse is that Mark has a girlfriend and you'd think that would automatically tie them into the same boat! Maybe? I don't know and part of me just doesn't want to know in general.

But I kept these things to roam around in my head till later into the day, when she had finally had her fill of attention and needed to head home. "It was nice visiting and meeting your friends Sarah! Have a goodnight and see you at school!"

"Goodnight!" When I saw her safely exit the driveway, I entered back inside to find a very satisfied Wilford.

"Well I feel that went extremely well," he commented happily.

I just kind of nodded and went away. "I'm going to bed."

"What? But it's only 8 PM!"

"My head and my heart can't take much more of...all of this. So I'm going to go to my room. Goodnight." I went into my room and just kind of sat there on the bed.

Admittedly, the content of today's events can be found humorous but in that process I have found that I was mutilated with blushing and embarrassing moments. I don't even think Dark understood what she had meant or maybe had thought it was like playing dress up. I couldn't blame him...but Wilford knew clearly what he was talking about and took every second he could to derive a certain scene.

I rubbed my forehead. ' _Well, I guess a good thing that has come out of this is that Wilford has likely found a buddy to chat with or interview with multiple times...I just really hope this day kind of fades into her mind or is like something we don't talk about, please.'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I said goodnight," I responded.

"I know...but I wanted to, um...talk." I recognized the voice to be Dark's but he sounded very...unsure of everything.

I considered inviting him in and found that the part that wanted to let him in was stronger, so I simply replied, "Come in."

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hello...I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't know what the normal go to was for 'roleplaying' and thought it was simply just acting, not...that." He kind of shivered and I realized that Google probably showed him what the other side of it sometimes was…

"It's fine. It's not really a well known topic haha."

"Then...how does someone like you know about it?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Um...depending on who you grow up with you either watch a movie with that content or have students around you who kind of talk about it...especially in college."

"Really?" I nodded, remembering at one point when I was simply enjoying my meal and these few people were actually setting up a time and date to meet and do...those things. Kind of reminded me that orgies do tend to exist...I shivered at the memory. He sat down on the floor, a little deep in thought. "Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"...Do we really look like we are in costume?"

I scanned over his figure before giving him an answer. At first look, anyone would probably just be caught aghast by the aura in general. Next thing people would likely look at would be his clothes, always seeming ready to attend a ball or an important business event. His skin may also catch one off guard too, being it's a darker grey but nonetheless it was still skin. Then his face...nothing was really all that off. The skin may throw people off but overall it was still very much a human face. A rather cute face but still a face.

Place it all together though and then you get a dark being seeming to be ready for an important event. Maybe he could be seen as a dominating figure though if not that. But...as far as costume goes, it's mostly because of the parts that seem like they've been adjusted.

I smiled down at him from my bed and commented, "No. In fact, you could likely be seen as a hot dominating business figure."

He was taken aback and was blinking his eyes.

Then I realized what I said and was now blushing. "D-Don't look into that, ok, um." I got up and helped him up to push him out of the room. "Goodnight Dark, have a great evening, bye!"

"But-" I opened the door and pushed him out, closing the door on him and locking it. I breathed. ' _Hot Sarah, really?'_ It had to be Gabby to put that thought in my head, that isn't my thought!

I went over to my bed and collapsed onto my bed, slightly yelling into my pillow out of embarrassment.

*Dark's POV*

I stared at her door as a light blush had formed on my cheeks. ' _...Hot?'_


	17. Chapter 16

_**(A.N. ...I was rereading this chapter and kept wondering what time I could have been possibly writing this...You'll see whyXD)**_

*Dark's POV*

I laid down on the ground of the book room staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Sarah had commented. I mean I was reading her thoughts and that itself held an interest, being that she thought of me as 'cute' but, hot? I couldn't understand that.

I tried to review over the terminology. Hot could mean that you're rising in temperature...maybe the aura? But it's not exactly hot...And the other definition kind of worries me. ' _Maybe she meant it in a general sense, maybe not to herself exactly...but then why did she blush?'_

It had threw me off so much that I didn't even get a chance to read her mind for a correction or something. I closed my eyes and sighed. ' _Now I just feel weird!'_

I opened my eyes. ' _Dark, it is fine, it was probably just a slip of a word. You know her by now, she would never mean that. It seems that the topic flusters her in general!...'_ Then I thought back to an earlier comment that she had thought when I originally met her. ' _If memory serves me correctly, she didn't want us knowing about her thoughts on fanfiction…'_ I didn't know much about fanfiction besides that it was a fiction that was based on anything that has been originally created...but it couldn't be that bad, right?

I couldn't stand my mind roaming and so I went to ask Google if I could borrow a screen. I stared at the screen and reconsidered my options...but there's really no way of getting past this likely.

I pulled up the virtual typer and typed in " _Darkiplier Fanfiction."_

*Sarah's POV*

I ran out of my class towards the truck. We had gotten out a little late and I knew the chicken should be ready by now. "Google is going to kill me!"

"Hey, Sarah, wait up!" I looked back in the direction of the voice. I couldn't really put a name to the face but he seemed like he really needed to talk to me.

When he reached me, I asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry-" he reached out his hand. "The name is Dan. I wanted to know if you'd like to study together for the next exam."

"Oh, the final?" He nodded. "Sure, um, I don't have time now but- oh, I'll give you my number!" I quickly told him the number and told him to text me or something and took off. I heard my phone ringing and I picked it up, seeing it was Google Hangouts.

"Sarah, are y-you still a-alive?"

"Yes! Sorry, delayed class! Will try to get home soon though."

"Al-lright, I'm going to get things read-dy and have the chicken set out. It l-l-looks great."

"Yay!" I quickly took off and made it in about 10 minutes time.

I ran into the house and went to the kitchen where Google was already in the process of putting together the dumplings. "Finally you're here, c-come on. It's h-hard to keep Wilford out."

"Ok!"

We quickly prepared the meal and in about 20 minutes we had it out to eat in bowls.

Wilford came prancing in and when he saw the meal, he was absolutely delighted. "YES! CHICKEN AND DUMPLINGS!" He quickly went to his bowl but Dark wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I'm gonna grab Dark," I told Google and headed over. I opened the door and started, "Dark, food's ready-" I watched him as he quickly clapped his hands together, having a screen collapse and leaving his face slightly red. I was going to ask if he was looking at something naughty or reading smut to make him laugh but I decided against it. _**(A.N…'Naughty' Ezra, really? What time was I writing this?!)**_

"I-I'll be right out," he replied nervously.

"Alrighty!" I took off back to the dining room.

"Is he c-coming?" Google asked.

"Yeah, he's just putting up something."

"Oh, alright." We all began to enjoy the meal, I slightly rushing as I had to head to work shortly after.

Dark came out of the room, seeming to be more well carried than likely was true. He simply walked over to the table and sat down. When he saw what was in the bowl in front of him though...he seemed genuinely surprised. He glanced up at me, as though to ask if this was what I was attempting to hide from him and I shrugged/nodded. "Google helped me," I commented.

"I h-had to make s-sure it was made correc-ctly." He nodded.

The chicken and dumplings were amazing though. Really garlicky, but tasty, mm!

 _ **(A.N. I have never had chicken and dumplings. But they sound awesome. I would love to taste Mark's steamy dumpsXD….What? That's what he calls them!)**_

Shortly after I was done with my food, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked to see it was Gabby and...another number. ' _Oh, probably that Dan guy.'_ Well, best friends ruled first into checking the message. I opened up the chat.

' _Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pooooooool!'_

I considered it. There has been good weather lately… ' _Sure!'_

' _YAY! Is Saturday at 10 A.M. good? I prefer to be there early.'_

' _Sure.'_

' _Oh and bring your roommates, they'd be nice to 'look' at )'_

I shook my head and then went to the other chat. Just as I expected, it was Dan.

' _Hello, this is Dan from the college.'_

' _Oh hey dude, what's up?'_

' _Just wanted to see what a good day was to go and study for the final.'_

' _Hmmm...Well, I feel we should at least wait till he gives us the review packet so...how does next Monday at 7 sound?'_

' _7 A.M.?'_

' _No no no, 7 P.M. I have work.'_

' _Oh, that works. Do you want to meet up at the library?'_

' _Yeah, that works!'_

' _Alright, talk to you later then.'_

' _Alrighty.'_

I put my phone away and then looked up at Google and Dark, Wilford already making his way into the kitchen for another bowl. "How does swimming sound?"

"THAT SOUNDS AMAZING-" Wilford began.

"We ne-eed swimsu-uits," Google commented, taking another scoop of the chicken and dumplings.

"Oh... I can probably grab y'all some at Walmart or something, just send me y'all's sizes so I can remember." I put up my bowl and checked my time. "Alright, gonna head out, I'll see y'all tonight!"

As I walked out and exited my car, I realized...I kind of missed the feeling of coming home to someone being there. I mean, sure it's these three goofs but...they are starting to grow on me…

I shook the thought away. ' _I can't be getting close to them, they will leave.'_ I turned up the radio and took off.

*Time skip to Saturday on the way to the pool in Sarah's car*

*Darkiplier's POV*

I stared out the window as Google and Sarah casually talked in the front seat, I having myself in the backseat. I couldn't get those words and those images imagined from them...it was slightly worrying...I mean, if Sarah has even read half of those things...and I thought lemons were only like lemons used in lemonade! _**(A.N. that reaction from Markiplier when he googles himself and sees markiplier x reader lemon X'D I died and was yelling at him not to do look at it! It's called 'I Google Myself'**_ _ **12:06-12:19 "I don't know what lemon means…" Dead)**_

I shivered at the thought and Wilford looked over to me curiously. He wanted to ask me what was wrong but I gave him a glare to not ask right now. But I knew from that little grin on his smug face he'd ask about it eventually. ' _I can't deal with him on this case.'_

We arrived at the swimming pool exactly at 10, as was the time requested. And surprisingly, there were only a couple of cars in the parking lot. We saw a familiar person walk out of the car we parked next to: Gabby. Today she was in a bright yellow tank top with some particularly short shorts, blue jeans being the style. She had a couple of bags of various things, only a towel seeming to be most prominent.

"Good morning Sarah and-boys~!" she greeted excitedly. I still didn't understand this but Wilford seemed to adore it for some reason.

"Morning darling~, I just adore your outfit!" he chimed as he once again picked up her hand and kissed it. Gabby simply giggled at it in pure enjoyment.

"Dark, can you help us back here?" I heard Sarah call, removing me from my thoughts.

I quickly went back there and helped grab the rest of the bags. Sarah reminded me of a soccer mom, someone that brought everything just in case and was driving around people. But as I saw her take out multiple bags from the back, she didn't really seem to mind. "Dark?"

"Oh, yeah-" I grabbed a couple of the bags from her and we went inside.

The pool was a good size generally and there was only a couple of other people there and they were in the part that had lap lanes. I heard a splash and found that Wilford had managed to remove his shirt and had jumped into the pool. He came up for air and laughed off the likely cold water from his shivering. ' _Idiot.'_

We set things down and I took off my shirt and pants to reveal my shorts. It wasn't the best style to pertain myself to but it will do for the task at hand.

" _OOOOOOOOO_ Sarah you never told me you knew how to pick clothing!" Gabby squealed.

I glanced back hesitantly. I saw Sarah was in a bikini, lime green with some light swirls in it that kind of made one stare as they all led back to- I looked away again and gulped away the thoughts that were threatening to fill my head. ' _Dammit.'_

I stayed back and watched as they began to enter the pool and once again my eyes fell onto Sarah. She was kind of slow in her efforts to get into the pool, letting bit by bit of herself get into the cold pool. ' _...Maybe I could have a little fun with this…'_ A grin slowly appeared on my face as I quietly approached her from behind.

*Sarah's POV*

"Come on Sarah, it's easier if you just jump in!" Gabby called from the middle of the pool. I refused though. I didn't feel like rushing in today and there was truly no need. Plus the pool was surprisingly cold, despite the heat it was under and I-

Arms picked me up and I was hoisted into the air. "AH, what the-" I looked up to the assailant to see Dark's eyes staring into my brown ones. He was...grinning. "Don't you-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was sent flying through the air to the middle of the pool, landing with a number of my nerves screaming from the sudden change of temperature. I swam up to the surface and glared at Dark, who seemed to have the largest smirk on his face. "DARK!"

Gabby was on the sidelines laughing and actually congratulating Dark on his success at throwing me into the pool. I clenched my fists and vowed revenge quietly as he walked in with ease. ' _I will destroy him…'_

I plotted my revenge as Google followed him in. Wilford was simply wading around and chatting with Gabby. They really do respond well to each other. Now, Dark was in the pool already so there's really no point in trying to push him in…' _Hmmm...is there a way to scare the lord of darkness?'_

Then I kind of thought about the other day, finding him blushing at something as he stared at me on the internet. ' _...Hmm, maybe not exactly a way to scare him, but there could be ways of getting him embarrassed...This should be fun…'_

"Hey guys! I think I know a game we should play!" I swam over and popped up.

"What game, Marco Polo?" Gabby inquired.

"Well, look around. There's not really many people here so...how about chicken?"

Her eyes lit up a bit. "Girl it's been way too long since I've played that!"

"Chicken?" Dark asked.

"The ori-iginal game is called 'Chicken Fi-ight,' also just known as Shoulder Wars. Prima-ary objective is to throw a pers-son off of the other's shoulder."

"I call being teamed with Gabby!" Wilford took hold of Gabby and placed her on his shoulders, her laughing. I know usually she would've punched anyone who did that to her so easily but she wanted to have a little faith in these people. Plus I was living with them so they had to be alright. Somewhat.

"I call teaming with Dark!" I called, moving over to him. He kind of hesitated before going lower for me to properly get on his back. I straddled onto him, making sure to keep my thighs extra close to his head.

"I-I guess I'm being the referee th-then," Google mumbled lightly, but still to where he could be heard. I don't think he would've been really interested anyway, seeing that it's usually a dangerous game and that it may look pretty silly.

We separated to different sides of the pool. As we waited for Google to repeat the rules, I gently played with Dark's hair. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing~," I teased, trying to give off a flirtatious voice. His hair was pretty fluffy though and was pretty nice to play with. ' _Jack wasn't lying about his fluffy hair haha.'_

"R-ready?" We all nodded. "Three, t-two, on-ne, go!"

Dark and Wilford proceeded forward and Gabby and I began to taunt one another. "You think you have what it takes to bring me down?" I joked.

"Oh you know it! The water was our playground!" she assured. "Wilford, charge now!" Wilford began to run as fast as he could through the water.

"Sarah?" Dark asked.

I waited till they got closer and then commanded, "Go."

We went at each other full stride and I managed to get a hold of her hands. Now all that needed to be done was through sheer strength. She wasn't all that stable but she did have some strength, which I'll use to my advantage. Wilford was giving Gabby encouragement as he fought with Dark on the bottom. At one point, she began to push really hard and it was at that moment that I gave in and fell back, a grin protruding on my face as Dark and I fell back, a loud splash following in after us. I quickly turned over in the water, opened my eyes, and managed to find my way to Dark, initiating my plan. I placed his arms around me and I ran my hands around his shoulders towards his back and brought him closer to me, my head on his chest lightly. He quickly came back towards the surface, I pretending to be coughing up water and that I didn't know what was happening. "Dark! I didn't know you enjoyed that!" I heard Wilford exclaim. I began to remove the water from my face and saw Dark was looking down at me. And what I found was a very deep blush forming on his darkened features. I tried to make it seem as though I didn't know what was happening. I looked down. "O-oh, sorry Dark! I couldn't see down there!" I removed myself from him and he didn't move or anything. "You alright Dark?" I asked casually, moving the hair out of my face. He was speechless and just kind of went off and got out of the pool. I was satisfied with what I had done. I knew how to mess with people.

I saw Wilford travel over to him and began to tease him some more and as he did this, Gabby came over and asked, "Did you do that on purpose? I know you can see underwater."

I smirked. "Oh you know I did."

"Heh, you are truly the bringer of revenge." She looked over to the lap pools. "Do you want to race? You told me you were a swimmer."

"Dude that was in high school, it's been a while!"

"Good, then I have a better chance of beating you!"

"Oh no you don't!" When we reached the pools, we called over to Google to see who would hit the wall first and he agreed, bringing a chair to watch us.

*Dark's POV*

I walked over to the side, Wilford close behind me. "Dark! Wait up you old hag!"

"Wilford not now."

"Come now~! I know you have a little crush on her-" I stopped and pushed him onto the wall, choking him.

"What was that?"

He struggled with me. "H-hey! I just said I know you-ah, Dark!" I let him go and he fell down. "Geezus Dark-"

"What makes you think that I would have that with her?" I demanded.

He coughed a bit before returning to his old posture. "Look, it's not my fault that I noticed you were blushing at something as small as that happening back there! You don't usually when you have more confidence in the thing!"

I growled and looked over to the side. "Crap."

"Don't worry it doesn't seem as though she's caught on-"

"That's not it!" I sighed. "Look, I read something."

"Hmm?"

"I read...fanfiction on myself."

I felt his stare on me. "What exactly-"

"Let me just say some of the content was...disturbing."

He burst out laughing. "Dark! You should have read with caution-"

"But that's not the worst part! It was finding out that this was what she meant by reading fanfiction!"

"What do you-"

"When we were asking what she was thinking about us, she mentioned it."

Wilford mused over the idea of it not seeming to quite believe it. "Well...I don't think she thinks that way about us generally."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Don't you think she kind of gets nervous when we get around her like that?"

"Not according to the act that she pulled just now, you saw her!"

"Yes...but I think it's because she realizes it is probably the only thing that really bothered you. And you did just throw her into the pool."

"So?!"

"My question is though...how did she know it would bother you?" My face heated up as I remembered what had happened earlier that week. This made Wilford grin slightly. "What happened Dark~? I want details!"

"Sh!" I placed a palm over his mouth and looked over to make sure they didn't hear that. They were still swimming. "Ok ok, so, Sarah may have, um, caught me reading the fanfiction...but I didn't show her what it was!"

"Did you blush?" I nodded. He began to try and hide his laughter and calmed down. "Um, Dark...people do that usually when they've been caught doing something...unpleasant."

"What do you-" Then, it clicked. "No! No, no, no, no! She honestly wouldn't, I would never-"

"But she doesn't know that. And you were hiding away in a room on your own…"

"But I could've been doing anything!"

"Mhm. Poor Dark, you probably feel so off right now! But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, if she really did want to do...those things then she would've spoken up about them or led us on to believe that. She's much more conservative than she looks...although, it does make me wonder…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "It's probably nothing. Anyway, let's head back before they wonder about where we are. And, try to act appropriate."

"I didn't even start this!"

Wilford rolled his eyes and pushed me back into view, just as they were apparently on their last few laps. Google was counting down the laps left on his hands. "What happened t-to you two?" he asked as we approached from behind.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you all about it later~," Wilford commented with a slight giggle. I glared over at him and he suddenly reverted to a horrified stature. "O-Or maybe not...heh heh…"

Before I could really comment, Google called out, "DONE!" hand raised for Sarah's lane. When she emerged, she had to wipe some of the water off of her face. Soon after Gabby followed, not having quite as much trouble. She looked over to Sarah who was smirking at her. "I thought you said you haven't swam in a while!"

"That is true, but I guess I still got some of the basics within me."

She pouted and Sarah just laughed. Then she glanced over at us. "Done with your 'fit' Dark?" she asked casually, as though she had not made my face flush.

Before I could refute, Wilford stepped in and casually commented, "Of course…" I felt his hands place pressure on me but before I could do anything, I was pushed into the water.

When I came back up to the surface, I heard repressed laughter from the females and saw a grin plastered on Wilford's face. I grabbed Wilford by the feet and lifted him up into the air and slammed him into the pool. Wilford resurfaced and wiped his face. "Now Dark, are we really doing this?"

"Yes." I tackled him and we fought in the water, as best as we could without sight.

*Sarah's POV*

We got out of the pool and began to snack on some cookies that I had brought, watching Dark and Wilford fight in the water. "Is it just me or is Wilford extremely cute?" Gabby commented.

"Well of course he's cute, he's just Wilford," I agreed, not really catching onto what she originally meant.  
"Do you think we'd make a cute couple?" I choked on my cookie and had to regain myself. "You're right, no rushing things. Haha."

"That's not funny," I commented, rolling my eyes.

"Well it seems as though you were having a bit of 'fun' with Dark over there."

"That was payback."

"Whaaaaatever." She rolled her eyes and munched down on another cookie.

Wilford and Dark eventually ended their fighting, seeing that they were getting nowhere, and we came back into the pool. It felt nice being outside. I went on my back and just began to let myself float, staring lazily into the bright blue sky. There was no sound around me, just whatever the water would pick up. It was nice to be taken by the water, to feel like nothing could really touch me because nothing truly existed besides the sounds of the water and the blue sky above me. And when I closed my eyes...it's as though there was truly nothing.

That is, until someone interrupted it. I felt someone poke at my side and I jolted up just to find it was Dark. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was just floating till you poked me...ow…" I held the side he poked as his poke still lingered.

"Why?"

"Because...it's nice to feel like you're just part of the water. That you are not who you are faced with in-" I stopped myself. "I mean, it's just nice to lose yourself in the water. Have you ever tried it?"

He tilted his head till he shook in response. "It seems...odd."

"Well, here, float on your back." He squinted at me. "What, can you not float?"

"...I haven't ever done so successfully…"

"What? But didn't y'all have a pool at some point?"

"Yes but it's been a while. Plus it's not like we were ever really 'there' to do anything much."

"Oh...I see...Well, let me see what the problem is." He nodded and 'attempted' to float on his back. Of course, this failed and instead he sank in and quickly resurfaced. "Well...I think one thing is that you don't really trust the water to take you."

"You can't really put trust in something inanimate."

"Well...you kind of have to if you want to work with it. Here," I placed my hands behind him facing them up.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Just lay back. This'll help kind of develop that trust. Like training wheels almost." He seemed hesitant before going back. He didn't last very long before he flinched and moved away. I sighed and shook my head. "That isn't how this works Dark...you have to trust me a little bit." His eyes squinted at me skeptically. "I promise I won't let you drown, ok?" He still seemed skeptical. "Look I don't know what else to tell you besides giving you my word. You're just going to have to trust me." He still seemed reluctant but sighed and fell back once more, trying to be more relaxed.

' _It's probably because he and Mark share a fear of the ocean...or maybe he just can't get comfortable with things that are less stable…'_ I began to help his figure float a bit better as he began to relax more, closing his eyes. I smiled down at him. Dark had his cute moments…

Wanting him to keep going on his own, I began to slowly let him drift from my grasp and saw him lax in the water. I smiled, proud of my accomplishment. Then...Dark shifted and he went into the water. ' _Uh oh-'_ He came back up and looked around for me.

"Why did you move?" I asked, "You were doing so well!"

"I moved slightly, I didn't realize you had let me go!"

"I said it was like training wheels! You have to remove them eventually!" He just frowned and I laughed.

By the time we packed up and headed home, I was tired from the day. So much so that I ended up falling asleep on the comfy couch.

*Dark's POV*

I stared at her figure as Wilford and Google began to discuss dinner preparation. Her head was literally on the arm cushion of the couch, possibly making it difficult to breath. I tilted her head and fixed her. Her face was...cute. That's all I could really do to describe it. ' _...Trust huh….'_


	18. Chapter 17

*Sarah's POV*

"COME ON YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LATE!" They came running out in their nice outfits. They had gotten a call back on Sunday saying to come in Monday morning to have a feel of the place. I had to drop them off a tad bit earlier though because I had my own classes to go to. I quickly took off, getting a couple of honks from different directions.

"S-Sarah-"

"I'm not slowing down! We'll be fine!"

Thankfully we made it over and they quickly got off. "See y'all later!" I took off down the road to my school.

*Google's POV*

We waited outside for a while as they still hadn't opened. As we waited, I adjust my speech for them. "I hope Sarah is careful," Wilford muttered.

I tilted my head at him and then began to track her location. "Although she is slightly speeding, she hasn't crashed yet."

"That's good." Not even a few seconds later the door behind us opened and we saw a lady look at us with a questionable look.

"Who are you?" she asked through the side of the door.

"My name is Wil-" I covered his mouth, seeing that the lady probably didn't want to deal with his babble.

"We're the new tellers," I stated.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so!" She let us in and locked the door behind us. "Y'all are pretty early but your supervisor should be out to meet you in a few minutes. Just hang out in the lobby for now." We nodded and began waiting.

Not even five minutes later a lady with dark blonde hair came out, a nice dress shirt and a long black skirt being her outfit. "Hello! My name is Sally Vasquez. I'm y'all's supervisor."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," I commented lightly, the others following in suite. Just as we had originally practiced.

"Alright well, let me show you around and tell you what you will be assigned to do in the meantime!"

She led us down some hallways and began to introduce us to the immediate staff that we'd be working with along with the codes to get through the door.

Then they showed us a presentation on what we strive to do here (all the while Wilford was twiddling around with his mustache and Dark seemed to be lost in his own world, clearly bored).

They gave us a free cup and a notebook and pen which was to be used for taking notes. I knew all I needed to understand it was the system's name and I'd have all the knowledge for it fully. Dark usually caught on to these things with some effort and Wilford...I was slightly worried but he'd be fine; if he could figure it being as a show then it'll eventually click. After all, this is a show we are putting on.

We went back to the teller station and were introduced to the other tellers. It was mostly girls with the exception of one guy who seemed awfully young, no older than 20. They were all very nice and were happy to invite us to the group. ' _Even though our stay shouldn't be that much longer…'_

Before we knew it it was lunch time and were dismissed. Sarah arrived a little late due to traffic but the house was close enough to have time to eat.

"So how is it so far?" she asked as we sat around the table with our sandwiches.

"...The employees are entertaining," Wilford commented lightly. I knew the job itself likely seemed extremely boring.

"I love them, they're the greatest," Sarah responded with glee, not catching onto Wilford's change of tone.

"The job i-itself seems pretty easy, s-s-so it shouldn't be long t-t-till we master it."

"That's good. Have they shown you what you'll be needing to memorize?"

"No, they mentioned it lightly but said they would explain more after we got back from lunch," Dark responded, beginning to grab his slightly empty plate (some of the crumbles of Doritos were there still).

"Well, hope y'all like reading. It's kind of like an initiation thing in a sense."

"Reading? We're already being forced to take notes what do you mean we will be reading?" Wilford whined.

*Wilford's POV*

I stared at the binder placed in front of me. From what I could tell it was quite full for its size. ' _They expect us to read this?'_

I opened it up. It was a manual for the credit union that, according to the binder, was for learning about the system and some code of conduct. Along with this there would be even some courses online. "Grrrr….." I looked through some of the pages. I can't believe I'm the one to start this off while the others get to 'mingle.' It's no fair, just because I wasn't paying attention doesn't mean I deserve this!

I flipped to another page. Barely 5 pages into this 90 page manual and I'm regretting this job. I sighed. Then, I remembered something. Whenever I find myself with a boring script, I exaggerate through it and try to do it as a show! I grabbed out my handy-dandy microphone, cleared my voice and began. "Good evening ladies and gentleman and all other configurations of being. My name is Wilford Warfstache and tonight, I bring you the interview of…" I tried to think of a name for the manual. "MANUELA! Manuela, how are you doing this evening?" No response.

I switched chairs and talked in a higher pitched voice, "I'm doing lovely my darling."

I switched chairs. "Ho ho ho! Terrific! Now, what can you tell me about...oh…" I looked in the manual. "Transfers…"

I switched chairs. "Oh I can tell you loads of things! Did you know…" I checked the manual. "That you can only do transfers within the system for free and that any transfer to another branch will be $50?"

I switched chairs. "Oh god man that's a lot of money! What else?"

*Dark's POV*

I watched casually as the lady know as Evelyn showed me how to do the basics: depositing and withdrawing. We were in the back mostly because it was generally calmer and also they couldn't do anything like cashier's checks and money orders and a couple of other things that will be taught eventually. Sarah wasn't teaching any of us either mostly because she was in the lobby; they needed as many hands as they could get. "Alrighty so we just go over here and then just click deposit and this screen pops up. Now, notice up here that it doesn't have the account number filled out? Well, if there was an account typed in over here, it'd have it up there. But it's automatically gonna put it to their savings in the suffix over here so you have to put in the right suffix, alright?" I nodded.

She glanced over to my notebook and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought that since you hung out with Sarah that you'd take at least half as many notes as she did when she came here."

"Really?"

"Yeah and she had many questions too. It was nice but at the same time it was a little funny. It's not that hard of a job."

"Oh…" She went on to another part of the system. "...How long has she been working here?"

She thought about it. "Well, she was here during her last year of high school, left a couple of years for...whatever reason, and then came back. So...maybe a good 6 years of work? I mean, I'm kind of just visiting back here since I moved up and they needed back up till y'all are trained to work the station." ' _6 years…'_ "You know, these are questions that can probably be best answered by her. She doesn't talk about herself much."

I nodded and she continued her small lecture. Then I heard Sarah greet someone with high enthusiasm and I looked over to see who it was.

*Sarah's POV*

"Hello Ms. Winifred! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing alright." She handed me the transaction slip and as usual would look at our signs on the counter in front of her. She smiled and as I did her transaction asked, "Do you know what other word I would put here?" I looked over at the sign which read: _Put your debt on a diet!_ I shook my head. She grinned and whispered, "Put your _ass_ on a diet!" She cackled softly and I did the same. I always loved it when she'd make jokes like this. She was a lovely person. _**(A.N. I miss her, so I wanted her to be in here. She's great with jokes ^^)**_

"Alright how would you like it back?"

"20's will do." I got her her 20's and counted them out to her, then handed her her receipt. "How much did you leave me?" She looked at it. "Eh this should last me till next week."

I smiled. "Have a good one Ms. Winifred!"

"You too." Ms. Winifred was one of my favorite members. She was pretty much one of those people you really hope you would see on a bad day to make you feel a little bit better. I know whenever I'm done I would need to say goodbye to her but she would remind me what a good attitude could do for another person.

Kind of like with my favorite youtubers…I was going through some things when I fell upon Jay from the Kubz Scouts(who is That Dude) and it was kind of on accident really. And then I watched some of his videos and found Gloom and eventually Razzbowski. Then, he mentioned something about Markiplier; he was trying to beat his Hunie Cam Studio score _**(A.N. True story, check out the vidXD)**_ Then when I noticed he hadn't finished a particular series he had started, I checked to see if this 'Markiplier fellow' actually completed it and he did and...the video was quite enjoyable. After exploring his channel I found he was an enjoyable character and most of the other youtubers fell into place. It was beautiful seeing their growth over the years and how much they have committed to their communities...And with Markiplier's in particular, I don't know. He made me happy and kind of kept up with his viewers on a personal level more often...and he was my inspiration to make sure to do something that I wanted to do and to strive to be better...All of them...

I smiled at this thought as I called for the next person.

*Dark's POV*

' _...Her thoughts are beautiful…'_

' _ **Yeah...wish I could meet her.**_ '

' _No. Never.'_

' _ **I'll come out on my own if you don't let me eventually.**_ '

I felt a searing heat roar through my head. "You alright?" Evelyn asked.

"Y-yeah...migraine."

"Ah. Well, make sure to take some painkillers for that later."

"Will do." I looked over at Sarah again. I couldn't understand this feeling inside of me but it was growing stronger and I didn't know how much longer I could take it in stride. ' _What is happening to me?'_

*Sarah's POV*

*Time skip!*

"Come on I'm gonna be late to my meeting!"

"Why do you have to study with a bore?" Wilford whined, trying to get me to stay.

"This is literally the only way to be able to meet other people and this is difficult and if we can butt heads and figure it out then I can gain a new skill."

"Who is this guy anyway?" he inquired from the ground.

"He said his name was Dan. He seemed pretty nice."

"'Seemed.' And here you are about to meet him at a late hour-"

"Wilford stop acting like my dad!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying-"

"I'll be fine! Bye!" I exited the house only to find myself face to face with Dark. "Ah!" I pushed him away out of startlement.

Wilford yanked over the door yelling, "I knew it! I knew something-Oh, it's just Dark. WAIT, ARE YOU INVITING HIM TO COME ALONG INSTEAD OF US-"

"No Wilford he was just out here when I came out! Trust me, none of y'all-"

"But I want to come." I looked over to Dark who kind of stood with this demeanor that threw me off.

All I could say was, "O-ok."

"OK?! We're coming too then!" He ran inside and grabbed Google who currently had a lollipop in his mouth and brought him over to the car.

"Wh-what? Come...oh forget it!" I locked the door behind me and we took off. "You will all be in a room across from us ok?"

"But whyyyy-"

"We have to concentrate! We have finals next week!"

"Booooooo."

I shook my head and eventually we reached the parking lot of the library. Being it was so late there weren't many cars left. We went up the stairs and I saw Dan was waiting for me. "Shoot. Ok, get to the room over there, now!" I shooed them away and they took off.

Then I walked into the room. "Hey there! Sorry I'm a little late!"

"Oh no, you're fine." He smiled gently. I took out my notes and we began to work on it. Now that I was actually working with him, he did look kind of familiar...but from where I couldn't tell. I decided to put it out of my mind though.

*?'s POV*

In my head I was simply grinning. She couldn't have recognized me by the way she talked so smoothly with me. Admittedly I did change my hairstyle and made a few adjustments to my facial features but I was glad. I wanted to be able to...surprise her. When the time comes though. For now, I'll play along with this act until I find out where she lives. And then...we'll let history repeat itself.

 ** _(A.N. ...I would really really love it if someone made a comic series...that's all I'm gonna say.  
ALSO! GIFT IS INBOUND, I REPEAT, GIFT IS INBOUND! WILL LAND TODAY AND YOU'LL SEE IT! VERY EXCITED!)_**


	19. AN NEW COVER FOR BOOK!

IT'S HERE IT'S HERE!  
So, this is the new cover for the story I'm writing. Isn't it awesome?! My mom actually made it!  
I expand more on my video here: /FqUpylNBc5U  
BUT I'M SO EXCITED! EEEEEE! It features the three characters and then the main one and oooooo it looks soooo much better than the old cover! Really thankful and hope y'all like it as well!  
Also! I wanna know if y'all would buy posters based on this? Message me and/or answer this poll here: /1zvm63  
AAAAAND THAT'S ALL! We hope you enjoy the image, we're just really really excited to hear y'all's thoughts. And it's my mom's first Markiplier fanart so, yaaaaaaaaay! (Her name is on the bottom right, Villanueva) Make sure to give her plenty of love and I'll tell her what y'all think!

The old cover will be missed but I feel like this one is better ^^

Have a goodnight! Love y'all! : D ^^ ^^


	20. Chapter 18

*Time skip!*

*Sarah's POV*

I laid down in my bed. Another week has passed by and I wanted to do nothing more than lay in my bed after work.

But of course, these weren't always things respected. Suddenly my door was swung open and I see Wilford there, looking excited. "What?"

"Come on!" He pulled me out of bed and carried me so quickly that I barely had time to react till we were in the living room, a video pulled up. I looked over to the dining room to see a bored Google and Dark but veered my way back to the TV. I saw the title: ' _Markiplier TV'_

I looked over to Wilford and he looked like he was about to jump out of his chair. Then I realized this had to be the video they were talking about!

"PRESS PLAY!" I squealed...I've never done that...oh well!

He quickly pressed it and I watched it eagerly. It started out like a VHS show and crackled in. It had an intro introducing the crew and everything, ending very oddly with Chica about to sniff Tyler's crotch, pffft.

Then Mark appeared being a news reporter and communicating with a Jim fellow. They were obviously using a green screen to make it seem as though he was in a different place, a snowland place. Then it cuts to him being Dr. Iplier announcing that Ethan (who was acting like a person that was high) was dying. His squinting was perfect though.

Next was featuring Chica being a bad dog and it was so adorable and funny. Awe man and then after that Mark was seen with that ' _In the Arms of the Angel'_ song in the background for loss of subscribers. That egotistical goof. Just kidding! And then it cut to another Jim scene in which he was now in the center of the sun.

The next part was just perfect though. It cut to where the question was, "Are life's crushing responsibilities keeping you glum? Well look no further than BUBBLES!" And then he went on this spree of how bubbles could fix all of your problems and then it kind of reverses on itself and they realize bubbles can't really solve the problem. But still the screen popped up with Wilford selling the product.

"Look! I'm down there!" Wilford exclaimed.

"I see you." I chuckled softly.

Then 'Mark Bop' was introduced. Such greatness haha. Then Dr. Iplier returns and says that Mark is dying! Nuuuuuu!

Then a game show was produced called, ' _Disc of Riches!'_ hosted by none other than the infamous Wilford Warfstache. Tyler was given the chance to solve the puzzle and he chanted, "Do it, do it, come on kill me, I'm here, come on do it, kill me now!"

Then Wilford responded with, "Alright if you say so, I mean, that makes sense to me-" then begins shooting Tyler and the others! He is so confused and then the screen cuts out and he is seen arguing with a very enraged Kathryn.

I just laughed at this. "You would do that!"

"Mhm~!" Wilford hummed beside me.

Then Ethan came into view again and Dr. Iplier once again reported he was dying. Death reaches far for the blue haired boy haha. Once again another Jim skit, with...the North Pole and Santa being killed?

Then Wilford came into view with the intro from the beginning with him pushing away his name on the screen. And then Wilford once again came into view blowing bubbles and the narrator saying, "Are you constantly haunted by the ghosts of everyone you killed and maybe you think that it was you that was the problem and it wasn't just a misunderstanding where you were trying to tickle them with a knife?"

"Dear Lord!" I laughed out.

Then Mark cut in with the Mark Bop but seemed a little terrified and asked for help. Oi. Then Wilford chimed in after and began making his own mouth sounds with some ridiculous commentary!

And then the show 'ended' and Wilford was left saying, "So, what do you think?"

Then a country voice rang out, "Well this is bullshit."

Then the camera had the others come into view and I had the biggest smile on my face as they all interacted with each other! It was so perfect! As they panned over each of them it was so amazing and it was exciting! I didn't know some of the characters though so I would have to ask about them later.

Then the King of the Squirrels ran in and commented, "I uh, I'm King of the Squirrels," and then runs away.

I snickered. It seems that the crew didn't really enjoy the idea of Markiplier TV being a thing so then Wilford asks for Septiplier's opinion. It responded with, "KILL ME, KILL ME!" being in Mark and Jack's voice. ' _Oh god I wonder how Mark got that audio!'_ Then Wilford shoots it, ending the lifu of Septiplier.

Once it ended I was so excited. "AHHHH! That was so great!"

"I know right?! Now if only I could get those two to agree-"

"We weren't in there except at the end! You expect us to agree to that?" Dark called.

"Shoosh. It's a wonderful idea!"

"We're entit-titled to our own opini-ions."

He rolled his eyes and gazed back over to me. "But you really enjoyed it?"

I nodded. "I think I would always watch the show."

"Well it was meant to be a 24 hour show~"

"What? That's insanity! You'd probably have people never leave the house!" He just chuckled at my comment. "I don't know but that was great. Gah I could watch it over and over again…" I felt myself yawn. "Awe, crap…" I shook my head. "I guess it's now I 'would' watch it over and over again…" I got up and headed over to my room. "Goodnight guys!"

"Goodnight!"

I walked into my room and fell asleep.

*Time Skip! Midnight!*

*Dark's POV*

I stared at the ceiling, thinking of the recent events that seemed to have passed by in a blur. The longer we stayed here with her, the more of a connection I felt...and the more _he_ wanted to meet _her_. I mean, admittedly, she did want to meet him as well but, what if he hurts her? I couldn't live with that...but these emotions...happiness...and then a little overprotectiveness when she's with someone else...what is wrong with me?

I had to hash some of these emotions out with her. Now.

I rose from the couch and went over to her room to find the door unlocked. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Sarah." No response. "Sarah, wake up." She rolled over and I saw her wonderful-' _STOP IT!'_ "Sarah, please wake up, it's important."

Her eyes opened slightly. When they readjusted to the darkness, she groaned, "Dark? What are you doing in here...what time is it?" She stretched slightly.

"I-It doesn't matter, I really need to talk to you. Can I turn on the lights?"

"Y-yeah…" She yawned as I flicked the lights on, rubbing her eyes cutely-cutely? Really Dark? "What's up?"

I didn't know how to start. She tilted her head at me as I fought my mind to spit out something comprehensible. "Listen. I've...been thinking about things lately."

"Things?"

"Just let me talk." She stayed mute. "I-I don't know what's going on with me...but I think it has something with... _him_ wanting to meet you. And yes, the other part of me," I answered to the question that seemed to want to pounce from her lips. "But I don't know, I really don't want you to be hurt...but he's been really hard to fight off...I don't know-"

"Dark." I looked back up to her caring eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll be fine. Besides, I think that he would've taken his chance to hurt me long ago if he wanted to." She smiled lightly and I sighed.

I held my head, trying to think of a decision. "Alright."

*Sarah's POV*

"Alright." He sighed once more before looking to me. "I won't be able to do anything against him. I-I can't protect you if he...does something. It would take time and he makes quick work-"

"Stop worrying! You're here to do this right?" He hesitated before nodding, sitting on the floor.

"Just...be careful. He can be...erratic at points."

I nodded. He looked down to the ground and released his breath. Then, his figure started shaking and glitching out, his aura a lot darker and adding another shade to his skin seen from his hands. " **Heh heH Heh…** " He looked up at me, his darkened eyes startling me temporarily before I reverted back to a calm state. He got up and bowed. " **Good EvenIng m'lady…** " He took my hand and kissed it.

"Um...hi." I pulled my hand away and he grinned at me.

" **Very TaUt, I like it.** " He sat next to me on my bed and I scooted away from him. " **But I Know someone liKe you isn't that innocenT.** " I tilted my head in confusion. He just chuckled, shrugging it off. " **We'll get to ThaT later...for now...I kind of want to get to know you besides whatever thoughts go running through Dark's mind half the time.** "

"Well...what do you want to know?"

Suddenly he laid his head down onto my legs and I felt myself flinch back. He grinned. " **I wanted to Know what made you tIck but I can SeE that that in itsELf is effortless.** " I turned away with heated cheeks. ' _It's been a while since anyone's done that ok?'_ He chuckled. " **I can't believe Dark still hasn't told you.** "

"Told me what?"

He chuckled again. " **No no no, that'll be FOR another DAy. Tell me...wHat did you think of us BeforE?** "

"Like before I met you all personally?" He nodded, slightly glitching before returning to his normal stature. I tilted my head to the ceiling. "Well, I could only really go off of what Markiplier had posted and whatever the fanbase thought of y'all. Wilford was more egotistical I felt and was always striving to go after the next big thing, along with jumping onto any hype to feed his amusement. Googleplier has only really had three videos and two were almost the same, different endings though so it's kind of hard to really determine him. He portrayed himself as a droid that was filled with knowledge but has his limits but still strives for his secondary objective to 'destroy mankind.' But writers like to write him as though he was still a child in the world and have him just grow with the character. And with Dark...His first few videos were just of Mark's darker side and kind of him changing into a completely different person and then it was joked about. Then when he returned for ' _A Date with Markiplier,_ ' it kind of showed the manipulative side of him and really brought out what he kind of goes after. Like he's really someone you shouldn't trust...or let lay his head on your legs." He shrugged. "But...his character still did make me wonder about it though. I mean, he's really unstable and can't hold a firm ground...it's odd but I kind of felt a little hurt for the guy. It's like all of Mark's faults or insecurities were placed into this one character, making him both a boss-looking character but also one that is bound to failure because of the contract brought about by being Mark's polar opposite…" I blinked at my statement. ' _Geez, midnight me sounds so much more intellectual than any other time.'_

Right when I was about to excuse my long thought, he suddenly disappeared from my legs and I suddenly found him to be gripping my chin casually, his eyes gazing into mine. " **...Your thoughts are SO innocent...Tell Me, have you eveR thOughT of us in DifFernt ways?** "

"Different ways?"

He grinned. " **oh I think You KNow what WayS I'm referencing…** " He pushed me down onto my bed and mounted me.

"D-Dark, what are you-"

" **Fulfilling an...imbedded DreaM of Yours.** " He leaned forward and before I could react he placed his cold lips on mine, sparking my senses. My eyes were wide open and I was freaking out so much I didn't know how to react.

When I got a hold of my emotions again, I tried to push him away but he pinned my hands above me. I turned my head away. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

" **Don't ResIst your TempTationS my dEAr.** " He went after my lips once more and at this point I was freaking out.

' _Nonononononononono-'_ He pinned my hands now in one hand and was about to wrap the other around my waist.

" **Just Let gO...and let ME takE oveR…"** he whispered against my lips, refusing to let me get away.

I shook away again and shouted, "No!" Then my vision faded with another shout of " **No!** "

*Dark's POV*

Sarah threw me off of her suddenly and sent me off of the bed onto the ground. I felt the darker side of me grin at this and by the time we looked back up to Sarah, she had completely changed. In fact, whether or not she was a she anymore was questionable. Before us stood a man around the same age as Sarah with short cropped jet black hair and a simple dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, his eyes darkened like my own. " **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HER YOU SICK FREAK!** "

I felt the other part of me grin lightly. " **Well HeLLo there to YoU too.** " The other part of me stood up and extended his hand. " **Dark, much obliged.** "

The other figure just shook in disgust. " **Stay the hell away from her.** "

" **You knOw, it's UsuallY formal to iNtRoduce who you ArE.** " The hand was retracted.

" **It doesn't really matter. I'm just here to make sure you don't go any further with...whatever you were trying to do with Sarah. All she wanted to do was meet you, not...THAT.** "

I felt myself chuckle. " **My BaD. I juSt didn't KNow hoW else to sumMon you.** "

" **...Wait, you wanted to summon me?** " I nodded. " **Why?** "

" **...You're NoT like MoSt other PeRsonaliTies with wanting to take over thEir human. IN faCt, this is rEalLy the only TiMe I'vE seen you. Why is that?** "

He glanced away. " **Trust me, that was my main objective at first...but I don't know what happened. Something switched because I was no longer that far from Sarah herself and I think that it messed up the system. But I don't really think ill of it. I'm now a roaming voice in her head and a protector of sorts from people like** _ **you**_ **."** I felt myself shrug. ' _This is really a great first impression.'_ " **But there have been a few...odd events."** He closed his eyes. " **Recently, before you came, Sarah had a couple of black outs...but they weren't by me...and then a couple of weeks later I find that there are other strange things happening, like you guys popping out of your world randomly.** "

" **Hmm?** "

" **You don't think it's weird that you were all ported out? I mean from what I have been observing, this isn't exactly normal. I'm trying to figure it out but...I think there is something that is being hidden in her...another ego that hasn't showed its face...pulling the strings. Have you noticed anything strange?** "

" **BesidEs the bright LiGht blocKing me fRom controlLing her? No,** " I felt myself comment lightly.

He shrugged. " **I'm looking into it. The faster I can figure it out the faster we can get you out of here. I just need more time to look into it.** " Suddenly he glitched. " **Crap. Sarah is getting tired. I can't stay here much longer. Look, don't touch her and I will try to find out what brought you here.** "

" **I would aPpreciate a NaMe.** "

He glared at us. " **Cineos. But something tells me you already knew that...if you hurt Sarah like** _ **he**_ **did a few years ago...I swear I will hurt you. It's taken me awhile to have her put those things in the back of her mind and if you break her...your head will be mine.** " He glitched out again and he closed his eyes, beginning to revert back to Sarah, who slid back down onto the bed, legs over the edge of the bed. I felt the other me staring before he blocked my vision. ' _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!'_

' _ **kEEP Quiet.**_ ' Suddenly sleep overcame me and I knocked out.

*Time skip brought to you by TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YOU LADDIES!* (rip headphone users)

*Sarah's POV*

I laid in my bed groggily. I couldn't really remember much of what happened last night...I think Dark came into my room or something...I didn't really feel like getting up to find out though.

I shifted and felt a light wind blowing on my face…' _Wait...wind? I'm not outside am I?'_ I opened my eyes to find myself facing a chest that had a suite on, the tie sort of loosened. ' _Oh no, is it-'_ I answered my own question and looked up to see Dark's sleeping face in front of me. ' _No! Not again! Why is there someone always sleeping near me and being perfectly fine with it?!'_ I noticed that I was closed in on the side that was against the wall. I slowly but surely got up, listening as the bed began to creak under the new pressure. I paused but Dark didn't seem to wake. ' _He's usually a light sleeper…What the heck happened last night?!'_ I wanted to call out to Cineos and demand my memory back but I still had to get away. I moved to the other side of the bed and began to think about the 360 move I could do to get over Dark's feet. ' _It shouldn't be all that hard. Just have to step back a bit and then we just-whoa!'_ I don't know how I did it but I fell back and landed on my butt. I have literally done this particular movement a hundred thousand times for no reason at all and today, TODAY I SLIP!

And by slipping I woke up the sleeping dark lord. "What was that…?"

"Me falling over a bedside." I got up. "Anyway, may you please explain why you're on my bed?"

I saw his figure pause. I guess he hadn't even noticed. Startled, he pushed himself off the bed and crashed to the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"...Maybe. I don't remember how I ended up there." He sat up. "He didn't touch you after I fell asleep did he?"

"He? What-...oh." Then I remembered bits and pieces. Dark came into my room with something on his mind which eventually led to what I guess can be considered a darker side of him. I answered a few questions and then he acted...weird. I think he actually kissed me now that I think about it. A flash of his dark and rather earnest eyes flashed before me and I felt the chill of his lips on mine again. My face flushed and then...I couldn't remember anything after that. "Um...I don't quite remember anything a-after that first kiss."

"Oh, I see." He turned his head away and then recovered. "Um...I g-guess that is when Cineos came out-"

"You met Cineos?"

He paused. "Yes."

"And he actually told you his name?"

"Although reluctant, yes."

I paused. "Geez you must've done some number to summon-"

"It wasn't me! It was the other side of me, remember? I would _never_ invade your space like that." He shivered.

I simply laughed at this. "Cineos probably thought you were an asshole! What did he tell you?"

"Wh-what did-h-he was furious that I was even close to you like that!"

I nodded. "Sounds like him. I'll hopefully be able to explain what happened…later though." I looked over to him again and saw some of his 'floof' was out of place. I giggled and brushed it back to its original stature. He was still adorable. His face had a little bit of a red tint and he looked away. "What? What did I do?"

"N-nothing. Absolutely nothing." He coughed and got up. "Um, I just noticed that it is still early and that you are, um, unfit to be seen right now and that I should exit. Um, sorry for the entry, uh, bye!" He ran out and I was left to my thoughts again. ' _...Dark has been acting stranger and stranger…'_

*Dark's POV*

' _AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY HEAD?! I THOUGHT YESTERDAY WAS BAD BUT THIS MORNING WAS EVEN WORSE!'_

I ran into the couch and shouted my impurities onto the couch sleeve.

*? POV*

I watched with interest as the scene slowly assembled together. I grinned. ' _Perfect. That little bug inside of Dark is sparking up more and more. And it looks like his other side is catching on too, adding to the greatness of the scene! Ooooo I can't wait to see the fight scene and then have them finally end with being a perfect couple! A happy ending we will have! Now I must have patience...heh heh heh…'_


	21. Chapter 19

*Wilford's POV*

I watched my brother as he was now being really jumpy around Sarah. It was sort of amusing as she could just be asking him to pass the salt and then he'd knock out of whatever daze he was in and would nearly fall out of his chair. Something had to be wrong here but Sarah seemed perfectly fine.

Sarah took off to go meet Gabby for a girl's day out so that gave me some time to actually try talking to Dark, who has grown more...unstable it seemed.

I walked into the book room to find he had more books stacked up next to him and looked a little disheveled. He didn't even seem to notice that I walked in. I coughed to get his attention.

He quickly looked up. "Oh, hello Wilford," he tried saying in his usual casual voice.

But even he must've known that I wouldn't let this go that easily. "Dark, what happened?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I continued to stare him down. Then he sighed. "Ok, ok. These thoughts are invading my mind. Just mine and mine alone, I know it. It's like everytime I am around her or see her or just think of her name I suddenly get more and more obsessed." He looked up at me with confused eyes. "Am I sick?!"

I chuckled and pushed the thought aside. "Pfft, you, sick? No no, I don't think that is the case."

"Then what is wrong with me?" He pulled his hair and fell on his side in defeat. "...Am I dying?"

I laughed out, thankful Google was in the middle of his next upgrade to not hear me. "Dark I'm sure you're fine. It's normal for men to have these...feelings towards someone that is not of their own person. It feels confusing but at the same time it's like you could be in heaven with this gap filled!"

"But I feel like I'm being consumed…Look!" He took my hand and laid it on the place that didn't have a heart-...Wait, what the-

I retracted my hand. "Um...we don't h-have hearts...That isn't normal I'll admit-"

"SEE? I must be dying! My end is nigh!"

I shook my head. "Maybe it's our body trying to adjust and to the human side of this? We haven't really had our own bodies…" I checked my side to see if there was a beat...there was none. ' _...'_ I debated on whether or not telling Dark he may be the only one with a heart here or not…but I felt he'd likely lose his mind.

So I went with the alternative. "Yep. Just adjusting." He seemed hesitant to believe me but just nodded. "Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"What you need to do-" I picked him up and dusted him off "-is to finally pop a certain question."

"Question?"

"Why yes. Ask her on a da-"

He pushed me up against a wall and I saw his aura darken slightly, his hand in the process of choking me.

I chuckled and remarked, "Listen, I'm not the one you're supposed to be _swooning_."

"Don't you dare suggest that we go on a date."

I shrugged. "You said it, not me!" His grip got tighter. "Ah, listen, just invite her to an-ah! Outing!" I wrestled further with his grip.

"What do you expect we do on an 'outing'? Make a blundering fool of myself-"

"N-no, of course, geezus Dark, let me go!" He let go of my neck and I felt the skin moving back to where it belonged. "Gah Dark, just listen! If you go out with her once, you'll just see what the hype is about and whether or not it is a bad thing. And it would help to know where she stands-"

"I already know where she stands." I raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. He sighed. "L-look, you can't tell _anyone_ this, ok?"

"Of course." ' _...Maybe Google.'_

He sighed. "She...when I was with her this morning, don't ask why I was there, she thought I was...adorable." He looked down in shame.

I wanted to laugh but I kept my cool. "You still haven't told her that you-why? That's probably causing a few problems right there."

"Because...sometimes her thoughts are a little nice…"

"Nice?"

"Cute, ok? Wonderful, beautiful, not generic! You don't understand it, once I tell her then I will need to give that up…"

"And you don't want to...sanity vs wants." I shrugged. "Quite a burden."

"Quite."

I sighed. "Just go on a d-outing" I corrected as he glared at me. "When you figure out what's going on maybe we'll have a better chance at addressing these feelings. Have you told her anything?" He shook his head. "And, just as an added bonus, Google and I will tag along and kind of, disappear from sight so you have more of a chance to talk with her."

"But I-..." he hesitated. He shook his head. "Fine."

"Yay! Now, let's go get Google."

"What? Why? Don't you think-"

"We need to use Google Hangouts, calm your tits."

"Tits? Really?"

"One of the co workers said it over the phone to someone. I pick up on things to attempt to use them later."

*?'s POV*

I sat in my chair scrolling through twitter, seeing many people were still hyped up about ' _Markiplier TV_ ' and the return of some favorite characters...well, characters to them but that's a different story. I smiled lightly as they were exclaiming their excitement.

As I scrolled through though, I found an odd picture. Not to say that it was distorted but rather the contents of the picture.

The tweet read: "I got to meet Markiplier's crew before this feature! I loved it, thanks Wilford!" In the tweet had what I assumed was the child tweeting and three men cosplayed as Dark, Wilford, and Google. But they looked very authentic...and almost like me…' _No...they couldn't have possibly been out in their own skins, they can't do that.'_ As I looked through the thread of tweets underneath it, I saw more images of them _working_. People were commenting about seeing them down in Texas somewhere…' _Either these people are really great cosplayers or...it's them.'_ I decided I would make a trip over once I made enough videos for the trip. If they have been out, then that means that they are planning something and I need to send them back before they have a chance!

*Sarah's POV*

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had my shorts on and a t-shirt that was part of the Dan and Phil merch, each with a different hat on them: Dan with the alpaca and Phil with a purple one with a blue strip. It was still one of my favorites because of how it was a surprise by my mom. I looked for my smaller purse that had enough room for my wallet, phone, and pepper spray. I also decided to place in some headphones just in case anyone wanted to listen to tunes.

Dark called me today while I was hanging out with Gabby to go for a walk once we came back and I agreed. It had been a while since I've strolled around at night but it's usually fun. Especially when others are there too.

I tied up my hair and walked out of my room and into the living room. "Alright are we ready to-" I looked at them and noticed they were still in their clothes they originally came in. Then I facepalmed. "You don't have any shorts. Or comfortable t-shirts."

"We'll be fine. We-we work better i-in these clothes," Google lamented.

"Alright...Did y'all have a place in mind or should I take y'all to my old running stop?"

"Well, _I_ found quite a lovely spot to go around that actually is more like a trail with multiple paths to go down, it seemed quite _fun_ ," Wilford drawled, quite pleased his findings.

"Alright, let's go."

We all got into the car, Google riding in front with me as he had the directions to get over, along with a cool system that let you see the layout in front of you for better direction. He said it came with his latest update so he wanted to try it out. It was actually pretty nifty and looked pretty cool.

By the time we reached the location...I noticed that the trees surrounding it were actually filled with lights, like the string lights that are supposed to give off the effect of stars...and then I realized that a majority of people here were wearing something formal. Dresses and men in suites and in general nice clothing…

"Wilford...did you know that this was a, how should I say, 'fancy trail?'" I felt I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well...not exactly...I just saw it was high on the ratings," Wilford mentioned, chuckling lightly and scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. I looked at the trail again and debated on yelling 'ESCAPÉ!' and running away. Before I had a chance to do so though I was pushed forward by none other than Wilford, who commented, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

' _Yeah says the one that actually looks like he dressed for the occasion.'_ As we entered the trails, I heard Dark whisper in my ear, "Trust me, this doesn't comfort me at all either." I chuckled lightly at this but it would be a cruel place for someone of his stature. I just can't believe one of these places actually exist in Texas, the nights can be so warm that you'd be melting in anything more than shorts and a muscle shirt. But thankfully tonight there was a breeze which I was thankful for for the others' sake. Speaking of the others- Wait wait wait.

I looked around me but found Wilford and Google had disappeared. "What the?" I couldn't have been that lost in thought about the weather! "Dark, do you know where they went?"

"Um...no, they kind of just ran off. I think Wilford mentioned something about multiple paths leading to the same location but I guess failed to mention for us to follow…"

"And Google probably followed him in case he got lost?" He nodded. "Well, we're kind of lost without him...I knew I should've grabbed a pamphlet."

"Google said that as long as we kept going straight we'd eventually hit it," he mentioned.

"Oh, alright…" ' _Well, as long as we don't get lost…'_

We continued our walk in a shallow silence. There was literally no one around us except for the ever chirping crickets and cicadas. _**(A.N. if you don't know what Cicadas are, they are these bugs that make these loud ringing noises for long periods of time. Very common down here.)**_

Just as the silence was getting dreadful, I remembered the pair of headphones I had in my purse. I pulled them out, plugged them into my phone, put on Pandora, and gave an earbud to Dark. He looked at it curiously as he placed it in his left ear, I placing mine in my right ear.

"What do you want to listen to?"

He shrugged. "I don't currently have a preference. Mark can't stop listening to Ed Sheeran and he's slowly going on the verge of Harry Styles." He shivered. "So anything other than that."

' _So you still connect like that...haha.'_ I felt a small smile pop up on my face as I looked on to Pandora and put it on an oldie but a goodie: Firework Radio. I used to rock out to this whenever I was younger and still find it to be amusing every once in awhile. The first song I quickly skipped, realizing it happened to be by Ed Sheeran. Whoops.

"What's taking so long?" Dark asked calmly, glancing over to my fumbling fingers.

"N-nothing, um, bad internet. Oh, alright, here comes a song!" The song ' _New Soul_ ' by Yael Naim began to play in the background as we kept walking on through the trail. It had a nice little ring to it and Dark didn't seem to mind.

He spoke up a tad. "This, er, doesn't sound like the music you listen to in your car…"

"Ah, yeah, this was music I used to listen to when I was younger. I had a liking for music that could tell a story or even just brighten your day.

"Like in this one, she describes herself being a new soul, almost like a newborn you know, new life, new track, a new face to offer this world. She wanted to learn about giving and taking, what is true and fake, just trying to pursue a life that is always advertised: a perfect, happy life. But what they find is not only joy, but fear, hate, and find that there's not a way to live a perfect life. If it was truly that easy, then we'd all be living in this peaceful world...but we still find that we reach a happy end with these faults in this life.

"So although I don't really listen to these songs anymore, I do find myself referring back to them to jam out when another station isn't exactly providing me songs I can sing to." I facepalmed inwardly. ' _You didn't have to ramble Sarah!'_

He just chuckled lightly and I glanced his way, seeing his calm expression. I haven't really heard that sound often have I? Not from him at least...It was a nice change of pace.

Before another song could really start, he took out the earbud and started, "Sarah…"

"Hm?" He looked over to me and I took the hint to put away the headphones. He was strangely calm...I mean, why wouldn't he be? But...still, it was also obvious it was forced. "What's up?"

*Dark's POV*

I was feeling slightly bad at not knowing the kind of trail this was for her to dress nicely but we were making the most out of the awkwardness. I chuckled at her long and ongoing statement. She was being cute again...I enjoyed it. We just enjoyed the rest of the song and I had a light smile on my face. ' _I could do this all night…'_

I felt something hit my face and I glanced in the direction to see Wilford waving his arms and mouthing, ' _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_ He directed to himself and then to us, asking if he needed to interfere. I shook my head. He then made his fingers resemble us and had them hop around, which was them talking, and then had them hug intensely. I wanted to facepalm but I knew Sarah would notice. I shook my head once more I motioned for him to go away. Then he motioned for me to actually talk to her. Then he was pulled away by Google and they continued on whatever path they were originally on.

I sighed and as the song was about to end, I pulled out the earbud. "Sarah…"

"Hm?" I looked down to her and she put away the headphones. I didn't really want to do this...but I should follow my brother's guidance...He wouldn't lead me astray, right? "What's up?"

I kept staring at her...but I couldn't figure out what to talk about. There was nothing I could really talk about myself and…' _This shouldn't be that hard.'_ I looked away. "Nothing…"

I felt her eyes still staring at me for a little while before they left. "...Dark. I know you formed from a darkness that came from Mark, correct?"

"Yes."

"...what was happening exactly? He doesn't talk about it much...especially his earlier life…"

I paused. Then, I looked up at the sky. "It's an odd story but...I was just a thought really whenever his family was breaking apart, you know, with the divorce. He was sad but...he still had a loving family with him, especially his father whom you likely know had gotten him into gaming with his...our brother Tom. I was just a thought that would come by for each sad or endearing thought as they would enter his world...but then...I entered more into his life...around the time his father died. He was in shock and...couldn't focus. His...our father was everything to us and to have him taken away at such a point in our lives...got to us. He was being off with everything and couldn't even work all that well, having to ask for the day off from his job...so he went to go to our mother's house and then just laid down in her driveway...staring up at the blankness of the sky." I looked back down to her. "But instead of being afraid or consumed by it...it comforted him really, preventing me from coming into full form but I still stood by just in case of false alarm. This is kind of where his love for space comes from since he just stared up at that big emptiness in the sky, admiring it. He was enjoying being in that...solitude. Most would've rang out and yelled in pain, daring to ask why death pulled one away instead of another...but it was a needed action in his opinion. Then he thought about " _Homeworld,"_ an old game that the old man had bought for him when he was younger and he set out to our step-mother's house to play it. It was funny almost looking around in basement because you could easily find it since his father stored everything he ever had in a certain way. It was nearly eye boggling of the organization since not even Mark has that much going for him...but there was the game along with all of the other games he had bought him over the years. Looking back at it all, from the useless grills to the books on the shelf, we had really missed him. Mark started crying and I thought I would have the chance to form but he was just crying out of grief, which was understandable. So he sat down to play the game and sure enough, we were able to play it. We stayed down there for 16 hours, 16 long hours of crying and enjoying it...well, he was enjoying it, I was just watching on the sidelines. And then he just had this new appreciation for space and didn't find it to be empty. It was vast and huge to him with so much out there and reminded him of how small he truly was compared to it all. Instead of hating the world that took away something he loved...he had to let his father go and realize it was beyond him…

"So, I stayed away and kept trying to find an entrance and I found one. Right as he was going through with youtube, his life was falling apart slowly but surely. He was going through a bad break up, he felt that he didn't know where he wanted his life to go, youtube was kind of just trying to get _something_ out there. And of course, that drew me into his life. He created me and made me be part of his fears and whatever didn't describe him as him and...eventually I formed fully. You've seen the videos I was in so you know that I was sparse in his journey but that is how I came to be. Now he's filled with so much hope and life that it's difficult to be even _near_ the guy and not feel his giddiness for life itself. It just makes it that much harder to take control...but it's kind of like, yin and yang. We both live in this world together and we have to coincide to keep our sanity...and so every once in awhile I find my way in and make a general appearance before he takes me back to where you found me…" I looked over to her again. "And so that's how I came about...the others have their own story too but that's mine."

She nodded and smiled at me before looking forward again. She chuckled lightly and remarked, "It's funny how an ego is developed...I remember when Cineos came." She placed a smile on her face as she remembered. "It was a rather...odd introduction. He wanted to take me down and to take my life, extreme, right?" She laughed about this but I simply kept staring for her to continue. "He was in his 'true form' I guess, making it seem as though he was a demon. He was scary...but I couldn't really feel much fear at that point. Well, what he didn't expect was that I was already in this state where I couldn't really- no, not couldn't, wouldn't-fight anymore. It had seemed at the time that there wasn't all that much to be fighting for anyway...and it made me numb to life itself. I wanted him to take it. I had already contributed very little to the world and if he wasn't going to do it...then I was."

"Sarah-"

"I practically forced him to end me but he wouldn't do it even when I begged him and I asked him, no, yelled at him, trying to ask him why he wouldn't do it. Why he wouldn't take it. You'd think my family would've heard the commotion but they were out doing something on this fateful night." She laughed weakly. "He changed form to something like a human. But all I could see was darkness and didn't accept what was happening. I made a grab for my scissors that I had taken the time to sharpen for a _long_ time and right when I was going to end it, he grabbed it out of my hands and took away the one thing I requested from this world…" She looked over to me with a faint tear on the other side of her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away but she just smiled. "Imagine if I had actually gone through it huh?" She shook her head. "Cineos...did something. Something that I didn't realize I really needed. He...placed a hand to my heart...and he pressed heat against it. I...couldn't tell what was happening to me but...with that, I felt...love. I don't know how but I did...and it was so powerful that I didn't even know what to do with it. I could feel the love of...everything around me and it made me feel...calm. I fell and then, he hugged me... He reintroduced himself to me and instead of being someone that was about to take everything away, he wanted to give me something to strive for and would help me reach it. He would be my guide to help me keep faith in this world...and to have the want to keep going. He strives to have something bound me here...and I still believe he can do that…he hasn't failed me once…" I saw her stare at the ground, just a smile on her lips. She sighed. "There's a lot more to this world now that I've let myself open up a little more...hopefully one day I'll be able to actually be...someone I can be proud of…" She breathed in once more and looked up to me. "Heh, maybe we should discuss something on a ligh-" I wrapped my arms around her instinctively and felt her pause in my reach. "D-Dark-" I just held her to me and we both stood there in silence. I...I don't know why...but this felt like the right thing to do...slowly but surely she laxed a bit and wrapped her arms around me, patting my back. "I'm ok Dark, trust me…"

We stayed like that for who knows how long just enjoying the company really. But as all good things do, this had to end as well. She tapped my back asking for release and although I was reluctant, I pulled away from her. When I looked into her eyes, I saw Cineos was staring at me through her eyes, as if warning me of what I was trying to get into. Then her eyes returned back to her soft brown ones and I just smiled softly at her. She smiled back and then looked forward. "I uh, I think we should get back on the trail. Google and Wilford are probably back to wherever they are supposed to be." I nodded and we headed down the trail, this time just talking casually about things that came up.

As we kept going, I decided to look into her thoughts again. She was simply calm in her mind and enjoying herself, which made me smile. "What?" she asked, giggling slightly.

I dashed my eyes away from her. "Nothing...just enjoying the walk is all."

I heard her thoughts say, ' _It's almost as though he has a crush on me or something haha.'_ Oh you wouldn't know it if I told you Sarah. ' _ **Why didn't you kiss her?'**_

I replied to my thoughts, ' _I'm not going to do that! That didn't call for that.'_

' _ **Hmmm...fine. You're no fun.'**_ I felt him leave my thoughts and we eventually made it to the final destination: a fountain.

 _ **(A.N. I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S A CLIFFY BUT THIS IS ALREADY 4000 WORDS AND THE NEXT PART IS AT LEAST 1000 IF NOT MORE!)**_


	22. Chapter 20

*Sarah's POV*

Right in the middle of the giant grove of trees was this huge fountain. It was stacked up to where it had three levels of itself. On the first, there were five small bowls around it and each were catching a spout of water from the second level. The second level had five cute frog statues spewing out water from a valve inside their mouth and beneath them were intricate sculptures of flowers with vines. On the final level there was an orb that had different colors radiating from it: from red to blue to purple to green, making it seem 'magical.' Or, at least, that was the influence it was having along with the smell of lavender and the fireflies that were out and about. There was a ton of them so they had to have brought them together or something cause that's the most I've seen together like that.

I glanced around only to find the last thing I wanted to see. Couples were all over each other, some being more subtle than others, taking full advantage of the benches provided.

Dark must've sensed my uncomfortableness and whispered, "You can close your eyes and I'll guide you around. We just need to find Google and Wilford and we can then get out of here." I nodded and closed my eyes as he took my hand in his.

It was kind of a weird feeling, having to trust that he wouldn't make me trip or fall on something or do something off. Usually I would have Cineos take over but I knew he was like a last option sort of deal since he really didn't enjoy that stuff either. Freaks him out haha.

"Dark! There you-"

"Let's go," Dark commanded.

"But we just got here, love is in the air and there could be so many inter-"

"Now Wilford."

I felt Dark shift and heard a shout from Wilford. "AH Dark! Let go of my ear! We'll go, we'll go!"

We kept moving and as we exited the smell, I had a feeling that we were safe. And as if right on cue, I heard Dark say, "Alright, we're out of that area. It's safe to open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to find a very annoyed Wilford, a confused Google, _**(A.N. and a partridge in a pear tree. No? ok)**_ , and a very flushed Dark. ' _Those couples must have freaked him out a bit too…'_ We kind of both smiled at each other and shared a laugh.

"S-Sarah, are y-you tired?" Google asked worriedly.

"Oh no, I'm good, I meant for that laugh don't worry. But we should be heading back, how about we grab some McDonalds?" They all nodded and we headed out of the death zone.

We got one of the larger orders of McDonald's that had multiple burgers and chicken nuggets inside it before heading home.

We began to watch Rush Hour but eventually, as the night dragged on, I found myself nodding off till I finally landed on Dark's shoulder and fell asleep.

*Dark's POV*

Wilford and Google hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep so I took this time to look over her. I hadn't really ever seen her sleep for a long period, usually she wasn't in an appropriate situation or just simply not at home. But here she was, resting calmly on my shoulder, entrusting me with her sleeping figure. I felt...warm on the inside. It was a nice feeling just being here, with her next to me. It made me want to forget my primary objective...but I can't do that. We must take over...but…

I shook away my thoughts and when I did this she landed on my lap, thus alerting the other two of her falling asleep. I picked her up. "Time for sleep…"

*Time skip to after the finals!*

*Sarah's POV*

"Hey Sarah!" I looked over my shoulder to see that guy...what was his name again? Oh, Dan, right.

"Hello," I replied coolly to him.

"Um, do you have any plans for right now?"

"No, not really, I was just gonna eat a light lunch at home and go to work earlier to get more hours."

"Oh….Well is there any chance we could have lunch together instead? I promise it won't be too long."

' _...I kind of wanted to visit with the guys...but it couldn't hurt. They have their emergency lunches anyway in case I did take too long.'_ "Sure."

He smiled. "Excellent. I promise you won't regret it."

As I followed him to the lunch area, I tried to reflect over that sentence. Where...have I heard it before? I tried to see a face, anything to link them but nothing was coming up...I must be blocking it or something.

Before I could ponder it any longer, we made it to the food court and grabbed some Chick-fil-A.

"So, Sarah," he began as we sat down at a table, "I know we haven't really been able to talk that much because, well, we've been studying." He chuckled to himself. "So I wanted to know a few things about you and maybe seek a friendship with you."

I laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard such a formal way of asking to be friends."

"Well, I'm a little awkward like that," he commented shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"That's alright," I responded, smiling. "And of course I'd love to 'pursue' a friendship with you. The more friends I have the better!"

"Heh heh great." He smiled warmly.

The rest of the lunch time we just tried to learn a bit about each other and I found out he was going into journalism and was just taking Texas government since it was part of his core. He claimed to be a bit of a gamer but enjoyed reading mostly and was just looking forward to whatever the future came with. When we parted ways, he wanted to make sure we did this again sometime and, although this was my last final thus meaning I was out till Fall, I told him I'd think about it. Which I knew to myself was a definite maybe. I didn't know what I had going on during the summer but I'd be sure if I had time to invite him out.

By the time I had reached work, the lines were starting to pick up so I ran in and got set up. "Perfect timing girly!" Melissa rang as I loaded my computer.

"Yep!"

*Google's POV*

"Wow Google you've picked all of this up quite quickly!" my advisor, Carrie, commented. "Maybe by next week you'll have your own drawer!"

I smiled to her. "I appreciate your confidence in me. I will be sure not to fail you." She just nodded at the statement I made.

Ever since I had a hold of the system's operational data, I've been able to work keenly on the way that I operate the website. I've been trying to show Wilford and Dark at home too but the system only works here efficiently. But through me they've gotten the basics. Plus it's helped put _him_ at ease as well giving him something to look through in his spare time but I knew it would buy more time. It's interesting that there is still more that can keep one occupied on the internet but, then again, things are always changing in the human world.

But I knew also with this waiting...we were getting farther and farther from our primary objective and we couldn't have that. I could tell that something was going to happen as well. I don't know why but Mark has been...off on recent videos. Only slightly but enough to tell you he has been doing videos in sequence, as though planning a trip...but the big trip isn't happening till June...It was something to be slightly worried about but who knows, maybe he's just planning to visit some friends...but even if he were to come now, I feel that we are more than prepared to take him over. We are certainly not going back there at this rate and as long as everyone keeps their cool we'll be fine...What, we are fine, right?

"BOOM!" "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

*Wilford's POV*

I washed my face in the restroom. ' _ **Wilford…'**_

"I told you not at work!"

' _ **Yes but I'm really bored...and it's been so long since we've shot our gun. I've missed our baby.'**_

I felt a rumble in my head. "Ah...please, we can't be having this!"

' _ **But we can. It's quite simple. Just let ME ROAM-'**_

"Wilford, are you alright?" Dark asked, having followed me to the restroom.

"He's trying to take over," I replied, holding my aching head.

"Just keep strong brother, we can see if we can-"

"BOOM!" "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

We paused as we heard the disturbance. "Now what was that?"

"Sounds like trouble…" he went towards the door.

' _ **Sounds like a robbery is taking place...Let's go and see!'**_ I shook my head, turned out the lights, and we opened up the door slightly. Sure enough, out there were people laying on the ground while a few scoundrels were in black masks and pointing a gun...at Sarah's head. ' _Fuck.'_ I closed the door and knew we had to devise a plan.

"They have Sarah!" Dark whispered/yelled.

"I know. We have to do something…." ' _But what?'_

' _ **Wilford…'**_

"Not now."

' _ **But you know what I can do Wilford...I can easily get them taken down for you and then I'll be satisfied!'**_

I glanced back outside again and they were getting the others to give them the money in the drawers. ' _Fuck.'_ I kept thinking. ' _Look, even if I were to let you out, you'd be really out of place, I can't explain that!'_

' _ **Then make it dark for me will you? It shouldn't be that hard~'**_

' _Shouldn't be that-'_ I groaned. Then I heard more of a disturbance out there and sighed. "Dark, I have a plan, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Well...I'll have to let _him_ out but I'll need you to turn out the lights and make sure no one can see anything or hear."

"But that means-"

"I know what it means but we don't have time! And unless you have any other ideas rather than murdering the sons of bitches than we don't have much of a choice!"

He growled to himself. "Fine. But you need to remember not to hurt anyone else, especially not Sarah."

"Of course. I'll...try to hold on for that." He nodded and we opened the door and slipped through the crack, getting ready to proceed with the plan.

I sighed and got ready. "If you hurt her…"

' _ **I won't Wilford. I promise.'**_

' _I doubt that…'_ I let go and let the darkness consume me. Then, I felt alive. Even though I wasn't in control of my body anymore, I felt exhilarated!

" **Hahahaha, oh how I do miss this!** " I felt myself grab out my microphone and just as we stepped out, the power went out.

"What the-"

We had a spotlight pop out of nowhere and follow us to the main part of the building. I tapped on the mic and cleared my throat. " **Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other forms of configuration!** " I referred to myself as the men in front of me watched me warily, Sarah still being wide eyed. I probably surprised her since in this form, my pink hair returns and I gain a way to _control the stage_. " **My name is Wilford Warfstache and tonight, I interview the men who have blatantly decided to intrude at** _ **our**_ **bank.** " There were whoops and cheers that popped out of nowhere and I drank it up. ' _Oh it's been so long!'_

"What the fuck is going on?" one of the men asked who I was guessing their boss.

"I don't know!" He referred back to us. "Listen here, we are not doing no stinking interview!"

" **Oh but the chairs already have been set!** " They looked so confused as most of the crew was placed in chairs by unknown figures. The one that was left alone was the one still having the gun pointed at Sarah but a chair was still set down for him to sit at.

"What the hell?"

" **Now now, let's get onto the fun shall we?** " I pretended to be thinking about questions but I already had many in my grasp. " **Tell me, why are we deciding to rob a bank today?** "

Without much of an option, one replied, "We wanted to try our luck at the stocks but needed money to start with." His eyes were wide and he covered his mouth in disbelief.

I merely felt myself chuckle. " **And tell me, how much were you boys planning on snatching out this evening?** "

"About a good 50 grand if we can," a gruff voice responded immediately.

I grinned. " **Just 50 grand? Dear oh dear you have such small minds don't you. If you're in this to get rich you might as well take more! Gah you are all so plain!** " There was a round of booing for them and it seemed to annoy them.

"Shut it!" the boss rang out and the crowd paused. "Listen here, _Wilfred_ , we have had enough of your _show_ and I would really suggest you stop now before we blow your friend's pretty brain out!"

I felt him crack. ' _Oh no.'_ " **I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly.** " Although there was a huge smile plastered on my face, I knew he was in for it.

"I said we've had enough of your fucking interview _WILFRED_!"

There was silence as we stared at him. ' _ **I'm sorry Wilford but you know I can't allow that…**_ ' Without another second I felt myself pull out my weapon and tilt my head at them. " **You have made a mistake my dear man.** " I felt him take a step towards him. " **You see, I should've probably warned you but** _ **Wilford Warfstache don't take $h!* from nobody…**_ " Another step.

The guy held the gun nearer to Sarah's head and was shaking. "Wh-what do you think you're doing with that?! I have a hostage here!"

" **You think I don't realize that? Do you think that I** _ **care**_ **?** " He burst out in laughter. " **The only thing I care about is PuttinG a buLleT thrOugh thAt hEAd of YOURS~!** "

"Wha-" I felt myself immediately run at him and there was a "BOOM!" before I had the chance to do anything about it and something fell to the ground.

We tackled him onto the ground. " **Oh how my baby will feel SO satisfied with a big hole in your head. Come on, let me see your face!** "

"Get off of me!" We pulled off his mask and as we were about to shoot, we were pulled off of him and held down.

"Wilford! Take back control! Now!" Dark ordered.

I willed myself to takeover and, although he struggled with me, I regained back myself just as the lights came on and the sirens reached the outside. Then, I remembered. "Sarah!"

We got up and looked over the counter just to find Google holding a very frightened Sarah in his arms. "I-I got her-r." I breathed just as the officers came inside. The men were on the floor, dazed and confused at what just happened along with the other members and workers. Sarah had to have been the only one not affected by any of the magic casted by Dark and so all of that was in rather plain view just for her to see.

We sat down next to her as the police began to grab the robbers. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you right?" She shook her head but still didn't speak. Dark massaged her hand lightly as he tried to calm her down but I knew it would take time.

If she had reacted like she had when she was originally robbed with no one there, then it would be off. I stretched my legs out. "Um, sorry if I scared you at all. See, I knew you wouldn't want them to be killed and so I went to my alternative but as you could tell...he could get out of hand."

She smiled weakly. "I-I understand. He call-alled you Wilfred...such an ugly way to get your name wrong, ha...ha…"

I smiled at her. "But at least they were taken care of as well."

"Yeah...also...you looked _fabulous_ with your pink hair."

I smirked. "You think so? I've been trying to get Mark to re dye his hair to pink but he hasn't picked up on the idea~"

"Oh god no, I can't go back to having pink hair!" Dark responded, protecting his hair. This made Sarah laugh ever so slightly.

It took me a while to notice until the police came to question her that Google was still holding onto her as we were talking. He must've been concerned too, even if he didn't show it off as we did. As she walked away, I looked over to Google who was watching them. "How did you know to come out?"

"Well, I gue-uessed something would go wro-ong with your 'pla-an' so instead of chancing i-it, I took initiative to grab her ju-ust in case," he responded coolly as they took her into the room.

"Ah well, I'm glad you did. Good job."

He just nodded. "I'm ju-ust glad she's alright...I d-don't know…" He shook his head. "Nevermind." He looked up to my grinning face. "Wha-at?"

"You care about her too don't you?"

He looked away but I could see a tinge of pink on his cheek. "Sh-shut up you mo-oron."

I grinned but left him at that.


	23. AN HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

HEY GUYS!  
Just wanted to wish y'all a happy Thanksgiving! Hope y'all have a looooooooooooooooooovely day and are surrounded by family and friends! AND EAT A LOT OF TURKEY! or, whatever you eat with family usually...Yi...  
ANYWHO! I LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE A-  
Wilford: Wait.  
Me: What?  
Wilford: We need to say happy thanksgiving toooo!  
Dark: No we don't. We're just here to eat her food.  
Wilford: Daaaaaaaaark! Ok then, Google?  
Google: Why do we have to?  
Jack: It's something we're all supposed to say!  
Dark:Who invited the Irish?  
Mark: I did. Didn't feel right without 'em.  
Anti: WHAT'S UP SUCKERS! Where's that turkey at?!  
Dark: *glares*  
Wilford: Come on guys, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? *puppy dog eyes*  
Dark: Oh no...  
Google: Not this...please...  
Wilford: *puppy dog eyes increases*  
Mark: I'll help too!  
Jack: Me too!  
Mark & Jack: *puppy dog eyes*  
Anti: *covering his eyes* Oh god...  
Dark: *twitching* FINE! FINE! We'll do it!  
Wilford, Mark, and Jack: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	24. Chapter 21

*Time Skip to Friday!*

*Sarah's POV*

My job let me take off the weekend since they saw I wasn't in any shape to really continue. But I didn't feel comfortable being alone but at least the guys would be returning around 3...but that was still a ways away…

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I checked to see who had texted. It was Dan.

' _Hello! I wanted to see if you'd be interested in getting some coffee! My treat!'_

I smiled lightly. I responded, ' _Sure, why not? Where to?'_

' _How about we be white girls and go to Starbucks?'_

' _Haha alright let's do it!'_ _**(A.N. If you don't get the joke or are a white girl, it is just something that is often tied to Starbucks and thus is a joke! Sorry!)**_

I got ready and headed out. There wasn't really that many starbucks in the city and the only one that was really solo was the one off of Lucy Drive _**(A.N. nonexistent drive in Texas…except in Austin but this isn't in Austin...or anywhere really...)**_

By the time I came there, he was already sitting down at a table with a laptop at hand. "Hey," I greeted.

He looked up to me and smiled, "Hey, come on, take a seat." I nodded and sat across from him. "How are you?"

"I'm...alright, what about yourself? Keeping busy?" I joked lightly, referring to his computer.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing good, just trying to make a cover for a fake news story, wanna hear?"

"Sure, but after we get our order done."

"Of course!"

We went up and I just ordered a tall chai tea latte and he ordered a tall mocha frappuccino. "Hot vs. cold right?" I joked and he just laughed as we sat back down. "Alright, sell me the pitch Scotty," I acted out.

"Alrighty.

"Right here in the infamous "city by the bay," there has been an accident leading to the death of Mr. Sean Lee, a minister for a local Presbyterian church. It was caused by drunk driver Ian Ree who had a bit too much in this late hour. He is being taken to the hospital to treat his wounds but will still be placed under house arrest until the trial is proceeded with. This has been Dan with KKTV, back to you Shelby."

I clapped for him. "Nice!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I'm pretty sure if it was a real story you'd have the audience quite intrigued."

"Gee, thanks." We shared a smile before hearing his name called.

"I'll grab it!" I got up and grabbed our drinks before setting his down and going to go put honey inside of mine. Adds the bit of sweetness to the tea to even the flavors.

By the time I got back, Dan had already downed a fourth of his cup. "Adding honey?" I nodded. "Yeah, it helps even the flavors." ' _...Did he just read my mind or something?'_ I laughed. "What?"

"It's like you read my mind or at least my perspective to the exact point."

"Really? It must be psychology getting to me. I should be able to read your mind at any point now!" he claimed in a Count Dracula voice.

"Ah, no, not my pretty mind!" I cried. Then we shared a laugh, this guy was awesome. ' _Gabby would enjoy him! He's a great character.'_

We eventually ended up just talking about random things like how it's a lot harder to make friends nowadays to just how coffee and tea have gone head to head to be the main drink of the entire world. He was a joy.

I looked to my phone and noticed the time. "Shoot! I have to get going."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"You can't stay for another drink?" he asked.

"No, but I'll take you up on that another day, bye!"

I took off and went to go pick up the guys.

*?'s POV*

Ah...she hasn't changed a bit. Still quite beautiful really...and her thoughts still pure in every sense. I found out she had still decided to go towards that engineering thing and was still awkward. But cute nonetheless. She had also gotten that job back at that old bank of hers too which was good, probably led her to want to stay here longer. _And_ , by the way she talks around the subject, she is still single. Heh heh heh. ' _Excellent.'_ I also know how she is towards new people but if you are able to get close enough to her, she invites you over for a movie or a board game and that will be when I strike.

I stepped out of the coffee shop and smiled up at that big sun. ' _She will be mine...and she will never escape from me again…'_

*Dark's POV*

"She's late," I commented as Google pulled down his Time screen.

"I-I'm sure that it's ju-ust traffic," Google assured.

"Give her time, she's her own person after all," Wilford remarked.

"Says th-the one that wants t-to wa-atch her-"

"No I don't! Shush up!" he claimed with some pink light tinge developing on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and kept on the lookout till I saw her truck pull up. "Finally!"

As we got in, I in front and Wilford and Google in the back, she apologized. "Sorry! I was with a friend and kind of lost track of time!"

At that my ears perked but before I could ask, Wilford stepped in for me. "A friend? I'm guessing not Gabby then?"

"Oh um, no, it was actually Dan-" I felt my ears heat up slightly at the sound of his name.

"That fellow from the other day?"

"Yeah, he wanted to go out for a coffee so, since I didn't want to be alone, I went along with it."

"But you already did your exam didn't you?"

"Yes but I'm trying to actually make more friends for future classes. Besides, he's a fun guy to hang out with." ' _Fun?'_

"What do you mean?"

I saw her smile. "I don't know, he was just amusing. I'm sure you guys would like him!" ' _Yeah...sure…'_ I felt a sense of disgust when she mentioned him. I couldn't tell why, I shouldn't have a problem with him. It's not like he's hurt her or anything, she seems to thoroughly enjoy him. ' _ **Oh Dark, you're just a little jealous…**_ '

' _Jealous? O-of course not!'_

' _ **Heh heh, right. It's alright Dark, we can always get rid of him later.**_ '

' _We're not killing her new friend.'_

' _ **Boo.**_ '

"Is something wrong Dark?"

I didn't even notice that we were already home. Wilford and Google were at the door. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your ears are a little red," she giggled.

"Oh, really?" I felt my ears and sure enough they were quite warm. "Well, maybe I'm getting sick or something."

"Or maybe you heard something you didn't like much." I looked her way, worried.

"Wh-what could I have-"

"I'm kidding! Come on." We got down and headed inside.

Sarah didn't really want to do nothing so we ended up playing a round of Risk, a board game where you eventually just try to take over the whole world with your troops, but you mostly rely on luck to kill your opponents.

As we played, we had a conversation begin. "So, how was work?" Sarah asked.

"It was good, not as much of a crowd as there usually is," Wilford commented.

"That's good." There was silence. I felt the air was tense as that was probably the last thing she wanted to hear, despite her unusually light-hearted nature.

I spoke up. "Sarah, are you sure you're alright? From what happened?"

"Yep! I'm just fine. Will probably be ready to work this coming Monday with all I've got!" She probably didn't notice it but she had a switch in her eyes before they righted themselves. That means Cineos is probably repressing it so I didn't go any further with it except for providing a nod.

Once again the tension rose as we played on. As a last fatal attempt to try and get the conversation going, Wilford rang out, "Ural to Ukraine!"

Sarah saw what Wilford was trying to do and went along with it. "How dare you impose war upon my people! We will win against your hooligans!"

"Charge!" They rolled the dice. It was Wilford with 5 and Sarah with 2. He flicked away one of Sarah's soldiers as though it was a pest. "Looks like that's 1 taken down. One more and I will have claimed victory!"

"Not if I can see to it!" She focused on her soldier. "Billy, you must fight with all of your strength. I know the odds seem against you but Billy, Billy you must go on. You must avenge Bobby Boy!" I'm guessing that was the name of the fallen one.

They rolled again, this time it was Wilford with 2 and Sarah with 2. "Huh, looks like Billy has a bit of a fighter spirit in him...no matter! I have a couple more I could dish out at you!"

He went at her again: Wilford 3, Sarah 5. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Well, there's always Afghanistan. Afghanistan to Ukraine!" It came out to a similar result. "Um...I'll just have to come back to that later…" He passed the dice to Google. Eventually we all partook in this way of talk and it ended up with Google winning since he has been getting better with luck and knowing the chances of rolling the dice. We should've known better than going against a droid.

We began to work on dinner. Tonights dish: Sarah's mom's special meatloaf with mashed potatoes, corn and peas. While we were cooking though, Google found himself holding onto a counter to keep him up. "You alright Google?" Sarah asked.

"I-I a-am fine-e. I'm gonna g-go lay down f-for a bit."

I took him aside when he was out of Sarah's view. "Is it him?"

He held his head. "Y-yeah. The recent e-events have aggra-ravated him. He wa-ants to say h-hello."

"Go lay down, I'll send Wilford after to help you sleep." He nodded and went to the room.

I went to Wilford. "Hey, could you possibly give Google a dose of tranquilizer to help him sleep?"

"Is it…?"

"Yeah."

"Alright and I'll watch him...just in case _he_ decides to take a visit." I nodded and he left.

"What happened with Wilford?" Sarah asked as I joined her side. She was currently mixing the meat with the other ingredients.

"He's gonna help Google sleep."

"...Is Google's side acting up?" I nodded, knowing it would be pointless to try and keep it from her. She sighed. "I feel bad for him, out of all of you he's been able to keep his cool...What exactly happens?"

"Well, let's just say he enjoys being in control of the program and he won't just stop at the local government, he'll go state and more if he's given the chance."

"Geez…"

"And the worst part is that each time he goes under, he gets stronger and can take out much more because of upgrades and the rate of human knowledge growing."

"Yikes…well, the attic is only a little broken so feel free to use it I guess if it comes to that." I nodded.

Then there was another silence that filled the room as she put together the raw ingredients of the meatloaf. I saw she couldn't really move away from it so I took the time to ask her about her state of being. "I'm fine Dark, really. It's weird, usually when stuff like this happens people find themselves in pain for days but for me, I don't have to worry about it till at least a couple of weeks or so, months even! And by then I sometimes even forget the event has happened!"

"...And that's of your own will?"

She glanced over to me. "What do you mean?"

"Like, Cineos isn't preventing you from thinking about it to keep you stable, right?"

She tried to laugh it off but during her laugh I saw Cineos come by in her eyes, as though warning me not to push it. "I doubt it-"

"Listen, it's not always the best to forget about these things-"

She stopped positioning the ingredients. " **Look** , Cineos does things that he feels are for the best. If he feels I shouldn't remember this, then I shouldn't remember it! **End of story**!" She paused, blinking to herself before continuing. I held onto the silence as she put the meatloaf into the oven. "Alright, so that should be done after an hour and then after that we need to uncover it for 10 minutes so it can look a pretty color...we can probably watch a movie or something." She wasn't even looking at me and she quickly went past me to the living. ' _...I don't think Cineos gets this...she needs to talk about this kind of stuff...I need to find a way to get that across.'_ I went to the living room to find her already sitting down and scanning for a movie or a show to watch.


	25. Chapter 22

*Mark's POV*

' _Alright, almost done getting ready. I just have to inform my fans that I'll be a bit out of social media for a bit but will be back very soon, just taking care of some business.'_ I found out where they were located exactly and it seems they've been very active really and have been with this one girl in particular, brown hair, brown eyes, and a light complexion. She doesn't seem hurt so I might not be too late.

I started the camera and the mic. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier..."

*Google's POV*

I held my head. ' _ **Google…**_ '

"N-no…" I muttered, groaning slightly in pain.

' _ **I am coming Google...it just seems too...fun outside to miss out.**_ '

"I'm not le-letting you."

' _ **You won't have a choice.**_ ' I felt pain shoot through my entire skull and I groaned out in pain slightly before it stopped all together, letting me breath. ' _I know I can't hold him forever but I need to prepare, he can't leave here.'_

*Sarah's POV*

I finally decided to just put it on ' _Rick and Morty'_ and didn't really pay attention to what was put on. I laid back on the couch as Dark came in. He sat in the chair next to my head but I didn't really care at that point. I was still mad for him questioning Cineos' actions but I knew I shouldn't stay mad at him forever. Shouldn't.

I scrolled through Facebook on my phone, not really seeing the hand that was headed for my head. As I was about to see a post about a kitten with a pacifier, I felt a hand on my head. I paused and looked up to Dark, who was trying to play it off that he was merely paying attention to the TV. But I wasn't having it. "Dark? Mind, y'know, taking your hand off of my head." He didn't respond. I tried moving the hand myself but found he held a soft but firm grip on my head. "Dark-"

"Since you won't listen to me right now, I'm going to have to make you."

"What do you-" And then, I felt something cool and wet begin to go around my head. Before I could realize what was happening, everything was covered in darkness.

I blinked and found that I was now in a room with a couple of chairs and a hanging light. I could tell Cineos was trying to come out but something was preventing him. "Only I can access this place and allow others to come here. But only by me can they come in," a voice rang through the room. "Now, sit." The chairs and light were brought closer to me and I felt someone push me gently into the closest chair. Then Dark stepped out from the darkness, his aura seeming to be darker than normal but everything else much the same. He sat down in the coinciding seat.

"Hello," he greeted. I just nodded. "Now, I know you don't want to think about it but you need to let out these thoughts, it's not good for your health."

"I have nothing to discuss," I countered.

He tisked and sighed. "I wish you would be more towards the idea...but I know it's just Cineos doing this…" Suddenly, straps appeared over my wrists and legs.

"What the?"

"I can't have you run from me." He got up pressed his hand against my forehead. Everything went cold for a moment before I felt something was broken and I...I saw the incident play over in my mind.

"No, no, Dark, s-stop."

"It's for your own good."

I saw the man approach my station and before I could even ask him how he was doing, he had a gun pointed at my head, making me stop all movement. " _No funny business kid._ "

I was frozen to the spot. Then a shot rang out and everyone was told to get on the ground except for me. I had to grab the money from the drawer after all. I saw the fury in his eyes as instructed me what to do. I felt...scared. "Dark-"

"Keep going Sarah."

"I don't-" I felt pain lightly shoot through my head but something told me more resistance would lead to more pain. I sighed and let the memory continue. Suddenly, the lights turned out and it made me feel even more dread, especially since the guy holding the gun at my head was now worried and slightly aggravated. Then Wilford was putting on his show and although it made it seem as though he was in control of the show, I still felt worried and the guy having the gun at my head looked trigger happy. I could tell he was likely new at this but why me?

When the guy suddenly pronounced Wilford's name incorrectly, I knew that it wasn't going to end too well but I couldn't get myself to move. I was frozen to the spot, I didn't know how to react! Right when Wilford dashed towards him and I heard a gunshot, I expected to feel pain but instead in that instant, Google had pulled me down to the ground with him and was holding onto me tightly. I was still in shock but as the lights turned on and things seemed back to normal, I was calming down a bit but still felt tears wanting to stream out of fear. But I knew that this wasn't the time or place.

"...You can cry here," he muttered.

Before I could really reject it, I felt tears flowing down my face and my breathing getting ragged. I felt the memory leave me but I still felt the fear that was in me. I felt arms wrap around me and I didn't reject them...not that I really had a choice really. I wailed into his shoulder and clawed into the chair for something to put pressure onto.

"Just let it out...Everything will be alright…" his voice sounded so soothing, almost like silk even. It was something I felt I could be able to drown in or at least would help me quell this feeling. I felt the straps disappear and I wrapped my arms around his neck for dear life, feeling him adjust to me more to give me comfort. Eventually I found him sitting on the chair and holding me on his lap, much like a father comforting a young child. I felt...safe in his grasp. Almost like with Cineos...I curved my fingers more and controlled my breathing.

*Dark's POV*

We were like one. She was in my arms, crying onto me and relying on me solely for comfort since I wouldn't allow Cineos to come in here. I knew eventually this would need to end because I could only hold my powers for so long without the other side of me wanting to take over but...even if she was crying, I was still enjoying it. This closeness we shared...but I knew it had to end.

When I felt she was calmer, I asked, "Are you ok?" She simply nodded into my shoulder and when she picked up her head, I saw her face was still wet and red but...a smile held on still. I smiled lightly back and kissed her forehead. I felt her pause and that's when I realized what I just did. ' _Dammit Dark!'_

I looked away from her and snapped us back to reality. There was a momentary silence as we just kind of stared at everything and nothing at once. I was worried what she would say to me, if she would be angry or maybe... nope, anger fits the situation.

But there wasn't a reaction. There was nothing. There was just silence besides the TV continuing it's show. I wish she would say something, anything!

There was a "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" from the kitchen and, although she was hesitant to move, she went to the oven and I followed her over. I didn't enter the kitchen, I just watched as she took out the meatloaf, uncovered it, and put it back inside. Then she kind of stared at it as she spoke. "Dark...I don't know how I feel about what happened in there...but would you mind if I took time to think about an answer? My mind is pulling me in two different directions, one is saying not to give in and the other is saying to take a leap off the edge and be in love...but there's too much in my past that screams fear and...I just need time Dark. I appreciate what you did but…I don't know." She looked over to me. "Will you wait?"

I nodded, understanding the dilemma is probably far greater than what I could see and if she's had difficulty letting this out...I can't imagine what else lies in store.

*Time Skip to after dinner!*

*Sarah's POV*

I laid down in my bedroom looking up at the ceiling. I didn't want to bother Cineos with these thoughts because I knew he would say that I know the answer already. I'm just...scared. I mean, they aren't going to stay here, it would just be him biding his time with me, treated like a toy till I have to be tossed aside. Or maybe history will repeat itself and...and…

' _ **Sarah.**_ ' I felt my thoughts being pulled from that night.

"Cineos-"

' _ **I'm not letting you remember that-**_ '

"I want to."

' _ **I wouldn't suggest-**_ '

"Let me Cineos. Please."

' _ **...Fine, I'm not going to stop you.**_ '

I felt the memory return and I saw him: Chad. He was my boyfriend for a while in high school and a little after being an on and off kind of relation. I remember I was scared of him for a year, Junior year in fact, but then he won me back the following year and we continued on. I thought I was happy, I thought we were all ok. We hugged, we kissed, we laughed, we smiled. Every moment when I was with him felt like a high, a high I never wanted to get out of. We were the One True Pair of our school.

And then...once we graduated and everything...he started changing. Not too much at first, small things. Not wanting to talk as often, being a little distant. Then he would start making ill comments, such as me talking too often with others or becoming a little too close with my friends and family.

So I went away from them for a while and he would begin to watch me more often and when we would speak, it wouldn't even be about how we were but where I was. And when we would meet, he'd always want to be alone. And at one point, I found I was only really allowed to think of him. How he was better than me. How I was the lucky one…

Then we hit a point where he would hit me. At first he would leave small scratches, and then some bruising...without apologizing. This went on for a full year and I found myself falling out of my studies to where I dropped out of most of my classes, thinking I couldn't make something of myself. Cineos kept warning me to stay away from him as it got worse but I truly felt that I loved him. I even pushed Cineos away.

 _ **(A.N. The following part contains some violence and forced influence. If you are easy to be triggered, please skip over the part.)**_

And then one night...we were alone at his house. His parents were gone for the weekend and he wanted me to come over and watch a movie. About a fourth into the movie, he began to make out with me but I was a little tired so I rejected him. Then, he got angry and told me I have to do it and he pushed me onto his couch. I tried to get him to stop but he slapped me and told me to stop trying to resist him. I yelled out but he just kissed onto my lips to silence me as he...as he…

I shivered away the feeling. After that incident, I came home in the middle of the night and my mom saw the way I was and we went to the hospital to file a report. I was stagnant and I lost my emotions, feeling myself tunnel away like in Junior year. When I was finally alone, Cineos finally came by to see me. He could tell how I was but didn't comment about it. Instead...he offered guidance and...I asked him to take it away. The emotion I was feeling and to cast him out of my thoughts. He just nodded and did it for me and promised that he would protect me from his kind again.

I couldn't get myself to go after another person or to even consider it. My friend, Gabby, the one who made it through the trivial time with me, tried to get me to look at people like that but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time someone would get too close, I'd push them away so that I couldn't risk feeling that and now here comes Dark with this and...I know I should be able to trust him but I don't want to risk it still. I'm still scared...but I can't be scared forever. I...I know that as well...and...if I had to trust someone to...try with at least...it would be him…

Suddenly my phone rang and I saw there was a text from Dan:

' _Hey Sarah, I wanted to hang out again. When can I see you?'_

I stared at the message, unsure of what to say really. Then, my fingers controlled themselves and before I could read what I wrote down, my fingers deleted it and I heard a voice say " _Sleep._ " Then, I knocked out.

*?'s POV*

I stared at the message she sent me and smiled. ' _Wow, inviting me over already? Well, Tuesday is going to be quite the fun day...I should get my tools ready for the...main event.'_


	26. Chapter 23

_**A.N. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I FORGOT TO POST?! AHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!**_

*Time skip to Tuesday*

*Wilford's POV*

Sarah had today off but unlike us, we couldn't quite choose a schedule till we had the system down, which we hadn't gotten the hang of. Well, except for Google. Speaking of which he wasn't here either because his other side was acting up more today and he couldn't be seen much. But we would be home soon, today we were only scheduled till 12. We only have a couple of hours and then we'll be home to help Sarah with him.

But time seemed to be going by a lot slower than usual and I couldn't tell why. Maybe something was afoot...or it was my imagination.

*Sarah's POV*

I stared up at the ceiling as Google continued to fight back with the man inside him, every once in a while bumping the floor and sending a "bump" throughout the house.

I looked at the watch on my phone. ' _I just have two more hours till they come back and help with him. For now, I'll just have to do my best to keep watch.'_

Then, the doorbell rang and instinctively I got up and grabbed a bat from behind the couch. ' _...There shouldn't be any visitors today.'_

I walked up to the door cautiously as the doorbell rang again, a little longer than last time. I checked the peep hole just to find…' _Dan?'_ I put the bat behind the door and opened it slightly.

He smiled at me. "Hello Sarah!" He lifted the bag that was in his hands. "I brought food!" It was McDonald's. I squinted at him warily.

"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously.

He tilted his head. "You invited me here, remember? You texted me your address saying you wanted to play a couple of games." He put down the food and pulled out his phone. Then he showed me the message _I_ sent him, with my address and everything.

"...I don't remember sending that...I remember you texting me but…" I shook my head. "Maybe I did text you. Sorry, I forget things sometimes." I opened the door up. "Come on in."

He smiled and walked on in with the food. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a couple of cheeseburgers and some nuggets."

"It's fine. I'll grab us some plates." As I grabbed them, I asked, "Pepsi or coke?"

"Coke if you don't mind." I grabbed out the sodas and headed back out. Then we had all the food separated to eat. "Um, what game do you want to play?"

"What do you have?"

"Err, Risk, chess, checkers, DND, Settlers of-"

"Chess is good," he interrupted.

I stared at him as he just sat there. I went to go grab the game from the book, a light "bump" reminding me Google was still up there. I hope he doesn't flip while he's here.

I grabbed the board game and went back out again. "Did something fall?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, another board game was begging to be played…" I set out the game in front of us. Then we set up the game and began, him being the brown and I being the beige.

At first, we were quiet, I thinking it was only because we were eating. Then, he started. "So, how have things been since last we met?"

"They've been good, just working and thinking about what I'll be doing over the summer. You?"

"Ah just...life. What is around us, how we should be perceiving it...also what I'll be doing over summer," he added hurriedly. I felt like I had remembered that from somewhere but I couldn't pin-point where…

I left it alone and kept playing the game. "You know, I never asked but where did you go to school?"

He paused and didn't respond for a while. Then he claimed, "Cadbury High."

"Oh, you went there too? What class were you?"

He paused again and stayed quiet. Then, he mumbled quietly: "Do you remember your time you had at school?"

"...Yes, of course, but what does-"

"You always were having the best of time weren't you? Nothing ever went wrong, you were great in school...Everything was great." His voice was changing into one I recognized but couldn't put a name to.

"Dan...are you ok?"

He looked up at me. "Do you really not recognize me Sarah? Take a good look at me." I stared at his face. Something was familiar...and that voice...Where have I- Then, it clicked. I quickly got off of my chair but found I was overcome with nausea and felt tired, collapsing on the floor.

"What the-"

He tisked at me and came over to my side. "Oh Sarah, I drugged your food my dear so that we could have fun, like the old times." Then he whispered in my ear: "And there won't be anyone to take you away from me this time." I saw my vision fade as his voice rang out chuckles.

*Cineos' POV*

' _ **Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I knew it!**_ ' I tried to take over but something was preventing me from doing so. " **Sarah**!" I called through her but still she wouldn't answer and something wasn't letting me in. What am I supposed to do? He's going to murder her!

I-I need to get help. I breathed and took a step back. I've only been able to get out and into someone else's mind once but this was for Sarah, I needed to make sure to get to someone, anyone. I concentrated all of my willpower to transfer to anywhere but here. Heat began to flow through me as I gained more of a will. " **AAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!** " I'm coming Sarah, just hold on!

*Chad's POV*

I laid her down on the now cleaned off table and studied her. Ah, such a wonderful calmness gained in sleep...if only this could last forever. I began to bound her hands and legs onto the legs of the table with rope I brought in my car. Then, I undid her buttoned up shirt and stared at my empty canvas. ' _Ah, yes. She will be my masterpiece…'_ I chuckled lowly and waited for her to wake again. I wouldn't want her to miss her own unveiling!

*Time skip to 12*

*Dark's POV*

We were waiting in front for Sarah to drive up. She wasn't here yet but we didn't dare to fret...yet. We knew that last time she ran a little late as well but she was usually here by 10 after.

So there we sat, waiting for her.

*10 minutes later*

Still no sign of her. I am slightly worried but only slightly. Afterall, nothing should be wrong. We put Google in a pretty good bond according to his system so it wouldn't be so easy for him to escape.

*10 more minutes pass*

Just 20 minutes...it's fine I'm sure. Wilford put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "It's fine brother, maybe she was taking a nap and will be here any minute now." I nodded. ' _Yes, that seems entirely possible…'_

*20 more minutes pass*

"Ok I can accept 10, 20, even 30 minutes but 40?"

"Dark I'm sure that...well, no I'm not sure at this point." He got up with me. "Let's just wait a little-"

' _ **Dark. Dark, are you there?**_ ' I looked around for the source of the voice, it didn't sound like my other side. ' _ **Dark you better answer, I swear to-**_ '

"I'm here, I'm here."

"What? I know you're here," Wilford remarked.

' _ **Dark, Sarah's in trouble, Chad is back. Please get home, I can't stay much long-**_ ' He was cut off but I got the point.

"Cineos says Sarah's in trouble, we have to go."

"Cineos? The one from the-"

"Yes! Now how does this thing work again?" I asked referring to the watch Google gave us.

"Um, Google put her address in the watch. All you have to say is 'Ok Google, take us to Sarah's House' and it'll register."

Just as I was about to say it, a car rolled into the driveway and a man with dark hair and seemed a bit Korean-wait a second. "Mark?"

"Dark! Wilford! How did you get out?" He shook his head. "Nevermind!" He got into a position to fight. "Time to send you two back ho-guh."

He suddenly froze and collapsed on the cement, a small tranquilizer protruding from his buttocks. I looked over to Wilford who was holding a gun looking innocent. Then he simply commented, "Well, we needed to go, we couldn't have stayed for a fight ya know."

"Just help me pick him up so we can get going." We put him in the back seat; surprisingly no one saw us, and then Wilford took the wheel and I got the map ready. "Do you know how to drive?"

"Well...it can't be that hard can it? Um…" He grabbed the shifter in the middle and put it to R. "R to run right?" He pressed on the peddle and we went backwards.

"Wilford!"

He screeched to a halt. "Oh, how silly of me...D to drive!" He fixed it and we took off, him clumsily getting out of the driveway and being rewarded with a whir of honking. "Sorry! First time driving!" he yelled out.

"Wilford, that's a red light! I think it means stop!"

"Which one is the brake?!"

*30 minutes before*

*Sarah's POV*

"Errr…" I felt groggy as I opened up my eyes, trying to stretch but finding it difficult to move. I tried to move once more but found there was something like hair around my wrists and possibly something similar for my legs. I looked up to find them in...rope. "Wha-" I looked to my legs and they were in the same way and...my torso was showing. "What the hell?"

"Ah, so you're finally awake. Took you long enough." I looked over to see Dan-no, Chad sitting next to me, a grin plastered on his face. "Afternoon beautiful~ Sleep well?"

"What, what's going on?"

"The show is about to begin." He got close to my ear and I tried to move away as he whispered, "And you're the main event." He hovered over my face and kissed my lips. Without hesitation I rammed my head into his. He went back and held his head. "I guess you're a fighter now huh?" He punched me in the face and I felt this searing pain ring through my head. Then he caressed my cheek. "Awe, I didn't want to leave a mark on your pretty face...I'm sorry, you made me though."

He got up and I saw him go towards what seemed to be a tool box. "I have sooo much planned for today." He held up a knife and admired it. It was his army knife. "Ah, remember, this was the first tool I ever cut you with. Such fun times."

"I don't remember it being fun…" I muttered.

"Hmmm...now where was it again?" he asked to himself, completely ignoring my comment. He looked over my body and I felt disgusted. "I wanted to make sure no one could see it but you...I think it was up here, right between your bouncing beauties." He placed the blade of the knife in my cleavage and I froze.

"Ch-Chad, you-you don't have to do this. Why don't we talk about-AH!" He cut across my skin horizontally.

"My dear, there is nothing _to_ talk about. You're going to be my masterpiece and there's nothing you can do about it." There was a "bump bump!" in the ceiling. He glanced up. "Sarah...do you have rats or something?"

"N-no."

He looked over to me. "Sarah, I think you're hiding something from me."

He began to walk away but I felt that Google would likely make things worse in his current state and this may put him over the edge. "W-wait." He looked back up to me. "Why not continue to enjoy the nostalgia? Re-remember what you had given me on our fourth anniversary?"

He grinnedd. "How could I forget? That's when I etched our initials into your skin...I believe right above your heart, correct?" I nodded, shaking slightly as he came over to me. Then, he placed the knife above my heart and began to slice into my skin, I holding in my yelp. "Ah don't hold it in dearie...I want to hear you yell out just for me, like you used to. Tell me, did you ever learn to _scream_ properly?"

*Google's POV*

"Errrr!"

' _ **Come on my dear man, you know better than me that you can't stay like this forever!**_ '

"I will a-as long as I-I have the will t-to do s-so!"

Notice, I seem to be yelling this out but in actuality, in order to be even heard slightly I have to yell through my gritted teeth. I am feeling so much pain but I knew that Sarah should be returning with the guys soon and then they'd be able to take care of me. I looked up the time...That's weird...It's 12:20...why aren't they up here? I felt pain run through me again and I yelped in pain, shaking the chair once more. ' _ **Forget that I'm here buddy?**_ '

Then I heard another yelp...but that wasn't from myself. No, no Sarah can't be in trouble…

' _ **How about you let me out and we can go see?**_ '

' _You think that I would be an idiot to let you out?'_ Another cry came from downstairs.

' _ **Tick tock tick tock…**_ '

' _Shit!'_

 _ **A.N. If I forget to post on Fridays on 'this' particular story, please remind me, I have finals and will likely not be on top of things. Just send a friendly message or a yell and I shall go and post.**_

 _ **Once again, sorry for delay ^^'**_


	27. Chapter 24

*Cineos' POV*

I could feel the pain with Sarah as he cut into her. ' _ **SHIT! WHERE ARE THEY?**_ ' The worst part was I couldn't even give her hope that they were coming, that she would be safe because something is blocking me from her. What the hell is going on? Who is doing this?...Am I really alone here in the darkness? I began my hunt to find the source of all this. ' _ **If Dark isn't going to save her than I need to**_ _!'_

*?'s POV*

I could feel the pain, the fear Sarah had within her and I simply couldn't be happier. Soon the love of our life will come bounding through the door to save us and I couldn't wait for the last scene to unfold. The evil will be taken out and likely killed for his actions against Sarah and Dark and Sarah will be happy. _Forever_. There could be no better outcome to come out of this.

She yelled out in pain once more. She must be scared to receive true relief when Dark comes home~

It is a little boring to be listening to his snide comments though...how about some music? I snapped my fingers and the perfect song for the occasion came on: ' _I Need a Hero'_ by Bonnie Tyler. A personal favorite that fits just perfectly here and I danced along with the music, letting it be my muse for the upcoming fight ahead.

' _It is going to be great!'_

*Sarah's POV*

"Ah!" I yelled out again as he slashed at my skin with a kitchen knife.

"Yes yes, more my love, more!" I felt him place his hand on my fresh cuts and I seethed. "Such beauty my dear, oh how I wish to taste it…" I saw his now bloody fingers go up to his lips and he licked off my blood, making me want to barf as I saw his lips widen. He hummed in delight. "Yes, yes! Such a delight!"

He went back to his toolbox. At this point my wrists and ankles were both slightly bleeding as I had been struggling with the bonds to try and get away from this creep but he had them tight on me. He returned with what seemed to be a bone-carved knife. I stared at him, wide eyed. "This is one of my new toys. Kind of reminds me of the white in your eyes that appear most when I have you to myself...I call her my little Netti." He came closer with it and brought it to my neck and I shivered underneath him. "You're going to be her first; isn't that exciting?" I didn't respond and he smacked my cuts, making me yell out in pain. "Isn't it?!"

"Y-yes," I whimpered.

"Good." I saw him begin to trace my neck lightly, not enough for any real cut but certainly enough to make me fear movement. He hummed once more. "You know...I've always wanted to see the expression you'd make with a slit across your neck...Your life force slowly draining away...and the one who caused you pain just above you...It would truly be a sight, almost like the image of seeing Christ being crucified…" He shuddered with pleasure. "MMMMMM….I think I would like to see that now."

He positioned the knife and I freaked out. "No, no!"

"BAM!"

"Sarah!"

*Dark's POV*

We pulled onto the curb (literally) and I saw someone's car there that I didn't recognize. Likely Chad's.

We got out of the car, making sure to leave a door open for Mark to still be able to breathe. Can't have him die while we're saving Sarah.

We went to the door and I heard Sarah yelling out, "No, no!" and that pushed me over the ledge. I combined my strength with my darker side and I kicked the door in with ease, yelling out her name. I felt rage build inside me as I saw Sarah on the table, tied up, shirt open and her torso covered in slashes, bleeding from them ever so slightly. He had a knife up to her throat.

He seemed slightly thrown off by us but still held the knife up. "Why hello. Are you Sarah's friends?" He chuckled lightly as I glared at him. "Well, since you are here, you can see my final addition to my masterpiece. She's beautiful isn't she?" He caressed her face forcefully and I could see tears fall down her face.

I looked over to Wilford, who was already in his other form and just staring, gun protruding from his back pocket, ready to grab in a moments notice. I made movement forward and he positioned the knife closer to her neck.

"Nah ah ah, not on my watch sonny. You move and she dies."

' _Fuck.'_

I tried to think of something we could do but Wilford seemed to take over at this point. "Mr…?"

"It's Chad."

"Mr. Chad, tell me, why would you simply want to end her life like that? I mean, you can't actually be done with your masterpiece." I read his mind, trying to see what the hell he was doing but all he thought was ' _Trust me.'_

"What do you mean?" he asked, setting the knife a little lower.

"I mean, look at her, nothing else is really cut into except for her stomach and chest. You want to create art? Why not the arms and the legs as well, maybe even her feet! No one ever does it on the feet!"

Chad didn't seem to be amused. "What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you, _Pinky_?"

I saw Wilford's body flinch at the nickname and saw him squinting at the boy. "Now sir, just as you have a name, I do as well. My name happens to be Wilf-"

"I don't give a damn about your name! You could be named Prince of Egypt and I still wouldn't care you freak!" He got her in more of a hold. "Now, let's have at it baby!"

"NO!" Suddenly, everything went into slow motion. The roof above us cracked and fell through and as this distracted Chad temporarily, Wilford took the shot and Chad fell back with a wound in his shoulder.

Then...we saw Google rise from the rubble. But...we knew that it wasn't our Google. He simply grinned at us. " **Hello there Dark, Wilford.** " He looked over to where Sarah and Chad were, Chad beginning to get up once more. " **Ah, I don't believe we have met but…** " Suddenly a screen pops up next to Google, having his whole profile up in front of us. " **Ah, Chad Brighton, age 27, occupation janitor...has had multiple counts of violence put against him...oooh, a warrant for Ms. Garza...Tsk tsk tsk, someone has been awfully bad.** "

"Shut up!" The knife was positioned next to her again. "I will kill her if you don't get back!"

Although I couldn't see Google's face, I'm pretty sure it would be unaltered. He even began laughing. " **Oh ho my dear boy, you clearly don't know who you are talking too. I don't care about that woman, do with her as you please. I just want to know how it would look to have you in the same position. I want to know what your thoughts would be, your complete reaction to every bit of it. I want to know exactly what makes you scream~** "

He stepped closer and Chad was getting more scared. "S-stop it! I'm warning you, I will kill her!"

Google came right up to him and leaned in near his face. " **I know you Chad. I know your entire life, from the time you were born to now; you've always been an actor. You've never been able to do anything right or been in any fights without losing. That is why you find yourself picking on innocent girls who can have their will broken so easily. You say that you are the stronghold and that you could never be taken down but…** " He began to whisper, " **You can. Because you are nothing but a** _ **coward.**_ "

By now Chad was trembling. "O-Oh really? Would a coward do this?!" He stabbed forward and into Google's chest, grinning madly...but then his grin dropped when Google didn't even flinch.

All he did was tisk as he took out the blade. " **Bold move. But just shows you would try for an easy win. But you didn't know I was a droid, did you?** " I saw Google play with the knife in his hands and say, " **What was it that you named her again? Netti?** "

"H-how-"

" **I told you Chad. I know** _ **everything about you.**_ **But...there is one thing I don't know.** "

"Wh-what is it?"

" **What your last expression will be as you die.** " Suddenly, Google jammed the knife into his neck and he fell down, screaming out in pain. Eventually, the scream began to be muffled by him choking on his blood and soon, the man stopped spazzing out and was still. Google stared at the blood that he had gotten onto him and grabbed a napkin from nearby to wipe it off. " **Disgusting.** "

I took this time to free Sarah from her bonds and she held onto me, crying into my shoulder and shivering.

I looked to Google who had thrown the napkin onto Chad. " **Well, I've kept my end of the bargain; now I must go.** "

"We can't let you go," Wilford warned, having his gun at ready.

" **Oh really now? And you think you could possibly stop me-** " I didn't even notice it but Sarah had found her way to Google's neck and proceeded to press his restart button that she shouldn't have even known about. That's when I noticed: her eyes were sort of glossed over... But still, she got the job done. Google collapsed on the ground.

There was silence. Then I held her close to me again.

Just as everything seemed to be ok, Mark ran into the house just to see what happened. "What the heck happened here?!" He shook his head. "No, I can't let you stay here, you are all going back, now."

Just as he was about to fight us, a loud shriek erupted from Sarah's mouth, yelling, " _NO!_ " Sarah suddenly began to shake uncontrollably and pushed away from me. Her figure began to glow and her eyes were glossed over. " _THIS IS WHERE THE HAPPY ENDING COMES IN! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!_ " We all stared at her as she flipped out. " _OUR HAPPY ENDING WILL HAPPEN! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR-Hey, stop that! What are you doing? Get off of me you rancid creature, Ah!"_ Suddenly, a figure came out of her, seeming to be thrown out and followed by Cineos. The figure was a girl in a white lace dress and looked exactly like Sarah. And she was...glowing. And seemed to be very pissed off. " _You animal! How dare you treat me like that!'_


	28. Chapter 25

*Dark's POV still*

" _You animal! How dare you treat me like that!'_

Sarah collapsed on the floor and I went to pick her up and move her a safe distance from the two.

" **What are you? A virus?** "

She seemed offended. " _How dare you! I am Ezra alright, not some leech!_ "

"I'm sorry, Sarah has _two_ alter egos?" Wilford asked, clearly confused.

We looked to Sarah who was still staring at the two. "Trust me, this is news to me too…" I helped her up and she went over to Ezra, looking her over. "Hello," she greeted, holding out her hand.

Ezra looked at her hand and shook it lightly before taking it away.

" **So, care to explain yourself Ezra?** "

" _What is there to explain?_ " she asked, sneering at Cineos.

" **Well, maybe you can start by saying how long you've been here.** "

She rolled her eyes. " _I came on the same night you were created. I just never made my appearance._ "

" **But why?** "

" _Nothing was happening and it was boring. And so, when I 'happened' to find out about Markimoo's alter egos-big fan of your work by the way-"_ she mentioned, referring to Mark who just nodded a 'thank you,' " _-I knew that Sarah had a fascination for them. And I thought, why not have something grow from this! Have there be a 'happy ending.' Where love is developed, where an evil rises, have a good versus evil situation, and in the end have the lovers be together, forever!_ " Then, she glared at Cineos. " _And it would've happened too if you had just let me stay in her a little longer!_ "

" **Well that wasn't the most appropriate action Ezra. I mean, look at her.** " He referred to Sarah. " **She was almost killed-** "

" _Ah he wouldn't have killed her, I let you out at a good time to make sure everything fell into place and if anything, I would've just stopped it or made him add a few more cuts._ "

" **I'm sorry,** _ **made him**_ **?** "

" _Yes. I'm a slight manipulator of sorts-_ "

"Oh, like The Host!" We all looked to Mark who had the small outburst and he kind of recoiled on himself. "S-Sorry, continue."

She stared at him a little longer to make sure he'd be quiet. " _Yes Mark, sure. So I just will write down or simply say things and they'll happen with enough effort and belief._ "

" **Anything else you want to fess up to?** "

" _Whatever do you mean?_ " His eyes bore into hers. " _Uh-um, I may have given Dark something of a 'love bug' to push him over the edge._ "

"A what?" Sarah asked.

" _A love bug. I call her Tilly._ "

"...Ezra, get her out of him. Now."

" _But-_ "

"Now." Her voice was stern. Ezra sighed and snapped her fingers. I suddenly had the urge to retch. Instead of breakfast coming up though, a bug crawled out of my mouth and flew to Ezra. It was a pink-heart shaped bug, but really tiny.

" _Hi there my little friend~ Did you miss me? I missed you._ "

I felt...only slightly different from before. I wasn't as apprehensive but...the feeling still remained.

Of course, this wasn't the perfect time to speak these thoughts though. Cineos looked over to Sarah. " **So...what should we do with her? It's obvious she's unstable.** "

Ezra laughed hysterically. " _ME? UNSTABLE? Oh you are asking for it!_ " Before I knew what was happening, Sarah tackled down Cineos and they engaged in a wrestling match.

" **What are you doing you child?!** "

" _I'm going to beat you up that's what!_ " They rolled all over the floor, much like I did with Wilford the other day.

"Um...should we stop them?" Mark asked.

"Nah, they have to settle things between them," Sarah eased. "Besides, as soon as Ezra sees the position she's in and understands it everything will be a lot more calmer." I saw Ezra punch Cineos right in the jaw and he returned it, earning a grunt from Ezra.

Sarah looked to the kitchen. "I need some juice, does anyone else want any?" We all raised our hands and she went into the kitchen, I following her, stepping over Google and dead Chad, who she didn't even blink an eye at. "Dark, can you grab the glasses?" I nodded and grabbed them out as she prepared a thing of blue raspberry kool-aid. It was really odd how calm Sarah seemed to be in all of this. I mean, she did just see murder and then find out about Ezra and all but still, she was calm.

Then I noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned. "Um, Sarah?"

"Yeah?" she asked, beginning to pour in the sugar.

"Your um...your shirt is still unbuttoned."

She stopped pouring and looked down at herself. "Oh...right." She quickly buttoned it up and continued on with the kool-aid.

When she was done, I helped her hand out the drinks and found the two were still very much fighting, but a lot sloppier. "Is this how we were?" I asked and she nodded, a smile protruding off of her lips.

"Your drinks are gonna be on the table when y'all are done!" she told them and I think they got the message; they certainly didn't seem distracted by it though.

Suddenly, Ezra threw an awfully loud punch at Cineos and he went down. She huffed, " _That's-what-you-get._ " Ezra was about to get up when Cineos kicked her legs, making her fall down on all fours. Then he took the advantage and got Ezra's arm in a lock-up in the back. She cried out in pain.

" **Come on, say Uncle!** "

" _No!_ "

He pushed her arm further up. " **Give in!** "

She yelled out again. " _Ok! Ok! Let me go!_ " He grinned and let her go, letting her fall down.

Then...he did something unexpected. He hands her her drink. She seems skeptical of him at first but takes it nonetheless. Although they didn't say it, they had a mutual respect gained for each other.

"Alright, now that that's settled, let's talk about game plans for the future," Sarah remarked. They turned to her. "...I'm going to let you have the same contract I have formed with Cineos but you need to make sure to not try and pull something like 'this' again," she refers to the scene before us. "We need to communicate and do things as they are called for, and certainly not force a picture-perfect life because it just doesn't exist...I could see why you were created to think like that though." Sarah closed her eyes and looked back over to them. "We have to be a team in this crazy life, alright?"

Although Ezra seemed hesitant, she nodded, along with Cineos.

"Alright, team hug!"

"... _What?_ "

" **Just do it,** " Cineos muttered, getting closer to Sarah. Ezra shrugged and they all hugged. Then, the two began to go back inside Sarah and then, they were gone.

She shivered. "That is never going to be comfortable…" She looked around and then at us. "Um...I know that we need to talk about our next course of action but...I think we have to clean up this house…"

"I got it." I began to go through her supplies to create something like an anti-bio acid for the blood and the corpse.

*Timeskip to after cleaning!*

*Sarah's POV*

We all sat around the table with just plain ol' sandwiches, well, Dark's and mine being the exception but still. Google had gotten up a couple of hours ago, still unsure of what exactly happened but when we told him, he seemed genuinely surprised. "But the-e journal only-ly mentioned Cineos…"

Before anyone could really add to it, I quickly asked, "Wait, journal?" Everyone except Mark seemed put off and looked like they didn't want to answer. "Guys? What journal?" I asked a bit sterner.

Wilford sighed. "It was my bad but we may have read your Junior year journal."

"My...oh." Instead of being mad about it though, I just laughed it off. "Well, it was in the book room so it was kind of asking for it huh?" I nodded. "It's fine, there's no information in there that is not common knowledge for my close friends and I guess y'all have earned that...not Mark of course but you know."

"Awe, you can't blame me! I just got here," Mark whined. I didn't really think Mark was this goofy in real life but here I was being proven wrong.

"I wouldn't mind becoming close with ya though, I just don't think I'd be that much of an addition to the great crew you have already," I chuckled off, scratching the back of my head.

"Fair enough," he nodded.

There was some silence shared at the table. Then, Mark spoke up. "So...I've been thinking…" He glanced at the others. "And I feel that I should give you a chance to continue living in this world. From what I've been told, you all have been here for quite sometime and haven't really acted up...Well, except right now with Google."

"S-Sorry," Google muttered.

"But only on one condition: You have to continue being good and not want to take over the world."

"But that's what makes it so much fun though~!" Wilford rang out.

"I won't hesitate to send you back," Mark insisted.

Wilford sighed and grumbled to himself. "Well, only if we can keep Sarah around."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I feel that is up to her to decide. Otherwise you all will come back to L.A. with me and begin your new lives there with me."

They all looked over to me expectantly for an answer. I thought about what has happened from the moment they were in my lives up until now.

I could remember the first interactions I had with them, both in their world and in mine. I saw how they've adjusted to the world around them but have still kept their demeanor throughout. I remember the laughs that we've shared and the small talk that has been enjoyed. The small adventures that turned to be great evenings...Looking back, I realized that I have had the time of my life within a couple of months of being with these people and it really only makes me anticipate for the future really.

I smiled at them. "I would love to keep going on my adventure in life with you all by my side."

"YAY!" Wilford ran up to me and held me close and Google and Dark just smiled peacefully, as though I took off a great weight off of them.

"On one condition!" I rang out. They all looked over to me. "Could you possibly stop killing people _in_ my house? Like, at least in the attic if you have to, I'm not condoning this at all but please."

They all sort of laughed and I laughed with them.

"I'm serious though, please. I don't think I can take the smell of iron looming around here."

Eventually Mark took off to the airport and we exchanged numbers, him saying that if _anything_ happens to immediately call him. Or if I just want to hang out, he commented he enjoyed the character I was which I took highly being he was one of my favorite youtubers. Of course I didn't tell him that though.

After that, we all settled in for a movie and slept on the couch, exhausted but still content.

When I woke up, I found myself in Dark's arms. He was sleeping peacefully. I must've fallen asleep on him without realizing it. ' _...oh yeah...there's still that isn't there…'_ I pushed the thought away as I looked at my phone and at the others. The time was 3 A.M. Google was sitting quite still in the chair to my left and Wilford was sprawled on the chair to my right, his mouth agape. I chuckled silently to myself as I went to my room and got into my night clothes and slept in my bed. Then a thought rippled through me. ' _Crap, I have work tomorrow!'_

*Dark's POV*

I stared at her as she walked away to her room. I knew it couldn't last forever but I did enjoy the way we seemed to fit perfectly next to each other...I knew I had to do something about this.

I decided that I would confront these thoughts on Saturday. She needed to know that I did feel these things for her still even with the absence of the 'love bug.' And...hopefully something can grow from it.


	29. Chapter 26

*Timeskip to Saturday!*

*Dark's POV*

Once again I had invited Sarah to a walk but this time around I let her choose the walking grounds. Wilford was going to attempt to try another romantic spot but I didn't let him. I even requested to go alone with Sarah. Although she was slightly confused, she agreed.

We took off towards the ocean. She commented that it was one of her old walking/jogging grounds when she was younger and overall gave her some peace at mind. Although I shared Mark's fear of the ocean (the size and the depth is unimaginable), she told me we aren't going in and that we'd have a good 15-20 feet of distance from it most of the time.

Tonight she wore a t-shirt that had a character named 'Gir' from a TV show called ' _Invader Zim'_ and it was yelling 'MAKE ME A SAMMICH!' She also wore a pair of blue shorts as well and her hair was still tied up. It suited her. If I'm going to do anything about our future relation than I would rather her be comfortable than putting on an outfit that doesn't really suit her. Plus...it made her look that much greater in my eyes.

When we got to a stop, we stepped out of the car and took off towards a direction where she said there was a park. It was pretty quiet out and no one was really there either, maybe one or two stragglers really but they were in their own world. It was a warm night with the moon, stars, and the light poles lighting our path.

We were mostly silent in the beginning. Then, she spoke up. "The night is nice."

"Yeah, the weather is good. I can't say I could ever get used to the smell of the ocean." The smell that hung in the air was that of salt mixed with fish and just nature in general but it was more potent than the ocean in L.A.

"Yeah, but once you've lived with it for so long, it's almost weird to not smell it." She smiled over to it. "I'd probably find it difficult to be away from it for too long…"

Again, another long bit of silence. Then, we both began, "Hey, I wanted to-"

She looked at me. "You first."

"No no, ladies first," I intercepted.

"Isn't that being a bit sexist?"

"Would you rather I say that I _insist_ you go first because I find your comment may be able to break the ice more?"

She thought about it. "Alright well, I should say that I have been thinking about the future of our...relationship I guess?" I nodded. "I want to believe that the feelings you had for me still exist even after the love bug but I don't want to go through with anything serious until I know and you know. I would never want to take advantage of your feelings." She sighed. "So, if you are willing to take things slow, I would be interested in building a relationship with you."

"...Sarah." She looked over to me. "I...I have to admit that when the love bug was finally taken out of me some of my feelings _did_ go away…" Her features seemed to falter slightly. "But the main feeling still remained. I do still feel a thing I believe is...love and I would like to pursue a possible future that would include you and I...being together."

*Sarah's POV*

"...being together." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at this. We kept walking though.

"...Dark?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"...I do still have a bit of fear with this...new venture...so I can't promise that I will always be as…'loving' in a sense but...I will try to connect with you. Can you accept that?"

He stopped moving and I looked over to him, stopping as well. Then, he pulled me close to him and looked down into my eyes with what seemed to be a lot of love and care. He bent down near me. "Yes. Yes I can." He placed his lips on my forehead and my cheeks lit up. "Also...before anything else happens, I think I should tell you-"

"AWE! That's so adorable, I love it!" We quickly separated and I found Wilford and Google in the distance, Wilford holding up a camera.

"Wilford!" I yelled. "You better come here with that camera!"

"Or what~?" I took off after him and he ran away, camera still clutched in hand.

"Wilford!"

*Dark's POV*

I watched with Google as Sarah ran after Wilford. "...Was it a bad photo?" I asked.

"No, it wa-as…'cute' in a sense."

I glanced over at him. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Let's ju-ust say that my-y database has been sto-ocked up on chibis, cats, and puppies."

"I'm guessing from Mark?"

"Yup."

"Something spooked him?"

"Well...not exactly. Let's just say that he is going to be attempting ' _I Am Bread_ ' soon and is trying to get a feel for it again."

"Oh geez…" I sighed and shook my head, looking forward again.

"Di-id you decide to t-tell her?"

"Well, I was about to but...who knows, maybe I'll tell her one day." I paused. "How do you think the future is going to be like?"

He was silent for a moment. Then, he simply replied, "I fee-el...that this will be the sta-art to a new and ex-exciting adventure…"

I smiled at this. "Me too brother. Me too."

*Cineos' POV*

' _ **Alright, say it.**_ '

' _No!'_

' _ **Don't be a sore loser.**_ '

' _Fine! Cineos is better at predicting scenes, happy?!'_

I grinned. ' _ **For once after meeting you, yes.**_ '

She grumbled to herself. ' _You could at least give me some credit for him kissing her 'somewhere.''_

I didn't respond to this and just stared as Sarah was now in the car with the others, chatting away...happy. I'm just...glad she made it to this point. I feel like things will be different now but...as new friends are made, new memories will form from this. And I'll keep being by her side...until the day she passes.

 _ **Author's Notes from here on out along with announcments!**_

Hey everyone! I can't believe it's finally the end!..Well, for now, at least ;)

Honestly, this was a joy to make and an even greater joy to have y'all be able to even read it! I don't know if y'all know about this but this wasn't ever supposed to be an actual story to be released. I was just writing to write over the summer and then realized, "I'm actually enjoying this?!"

Before, I had about 4-5 stories that I had on hold (and they still are) and I've just been really down about it. So much so, I was really scared of ever trying to write again…

But, I finished writing this around maybe a week or two before I actually posted it on here. I didn't want history to repeat itself and not finish it for y'all. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to show my face on the internet again to be quite honest ^^'

But I want to thank y'all for deciding to take some time and to take a chance on this story. This story held some themes, some thoughts, and a few references that I will be able to remember because this was made from, really, myself. I would put in things that were literally happening around me and sometimes just things that I thought would be either funny or cute (like that scene where Wilford is taking Google out of the house and Google is just eating a lollipop X'D)

It was also awesome for my mom to create a good cover for the book!

It was also cool because this was the very first time I had tried drawing scenes with my little sketchbook for the characters and I'm actually quite proud of a few of those and can just giggle at others ^^

THIS WAS ALSO THE FIRST TIME I EVER RECEIVED FANART! You guys don't know how pumped that got me, I absolutely love fanart! Like, I really really do and whenever I received some for the story I made, I was ecstatic! I didn't mind that it lasted only for a little while though because it just meant people were actually enjoying my work and that makes me happy! ^^

(If anyone has any more fan art, let me know! I want to see it and I'll probably post them on a separate book so I could look at them whenever! Everyone's drawings are so unique and it makes my heart giggle with joy ^^ Don't be afraid to leave a message or a comment!)

But...I missed writing. I had forgotten how good it felt just to write, y'know? And you don't know how happy it always made me to see a comment about the story or just to see more of y'all actually going through the whole ride. It's...it's really amazing. And I hope that I can still keep making y'all laugh and smile, maybe even amazed. Who knows?

I feel like this will be a little bit of a selfish request but I'd really really love to know what everyone's favorite scene/scenes was/were. It could be anything really small or even like a whole chapter but, honestly I have my favorite parts throughout this series tooXD

(And maybe some critiques or like some things I could improve on for future books? Anything helps! ^^)

Alright, now that that's been covered, I have a few announcements.

First off, this will not be the end of these characters.

Sarah: *pauses from drinking eggnog* Say what now?

Dark: Yeah, I thought you were done with us-*accidentally spills coffee on self* Sh*t!

Me: What? No, never! *smirks*

Wilford: *smirks* What else do you have for us~?

Me: Well….

I'm actually planning on these characters having a little one shot series. Now, it won't be updated like the One Shot series I have right now. It'll be more like, whenever I feel like writing about them. I have many ideas that have been accumulating for these characters though and would love to start writing!

Google: *looking through my drive* _Many_ ideas.

Me: HEY! NO PEEKING!

But, yeah! That's something to look forward too ^^

ALSO!

The new book that was voted on waaaaaay early on (that Wilford Fluff, y'know?), still in progress BUT! Release date should be sometime in January! Wooh!

So just to build up the hype when it's released, 5 or 6 chapters will be posted on a Monday/Friday schedule as this book started up and then around those chapters, if you want to have a say in what _next_ book will be, there will be a new voting thing! (yaaaay). But this time, there will be more options so, what does that mean?...Well, you'll just have to see ;)

But yeah, the new story is looking good. But, as a fair warning, it _may_ be a little longer than this one and a little slower at points. But that's because I put a lot more emphasis on getting the characters structured and also building that relation. It's going to be good though, I promise! And y'know, if you don't like it, theeeen you can vote on what the next one should be when the time comes ^^'

Also, because it is a little longer, if I get done with the following book as it's going, then I'll increase the upload schedule back to Monday/Friday.

So, yi! ^^ I can't wait for y'all to read the next one! I put a lot of my soul and a lot of thinking time into it haha ^^'

So, either you can favorite this story and look for the next chapter with the release date of the next book or follow/watch me and get updates via there. I'm still working on a title, otherwise, I'd tell y'all, but, mm! It's gonna be good!

Alright, I gotta go now and get some fam time in, but hope y'all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love y'all, bye!

P.S. If anyone is looking for some fluffy Christmas themed X readers, I just posted about 7 of them on One Shots (There's Wilford, Dark, Google, Mark, Ethan, Jack, and Anti)

Enjoy! ^^


	30. FINAL AN!

Hey guys! How are y'all?

So, I just wanted to say that the book is finally done! I am just trying to figure out the name still but it should be airing on Monday, 1/8/18 by 5:30 A.M. (may be sooner) Central Time! (Basically, whenever this book usually updated ^^)

But yeah! It turned out great!

And then in other news...THE SPIN OFF BOOK HAS BEEN RELEASED! I REPEAT, THE SPIN OFF BOOK HAS BEEN RELEASED!

Just go click on my user and you should find it! ^^

Aaaaand now I will finally put this book on as Completed. Thank you once again for joining me on this venture and look out Monday for the newest book! This time, it'll be a Wilford Fluff with a twist! Have a good one! Love y'all, byeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^


End file.
